Mi Voluntad
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: Nunca esperé lo que estaba por suceder... Nunca esperé que perdiéramos de nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Voy a cumplir mi meta: rescatar a Sonic. Cuando Eggman consigue vencer a su tan odiado enemigo y capturarlo, solo un pequeño héroe es capaz de devolverle la esperanza al planeta.
1. Chapter 1: Día gris

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **¡Hello! Me he decidido por publicar un loco fic en el que he estado trabajando, protagonizado por uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta gran saga, en la que Tails tendrá que enfrentar incontables peligros para salvar a su mejor amigo, y al mundo entero de las garras de Eggman. Ahora que Sega ha dejado en ridículo a nuestro querido zorrito amarillo de dos colas, pensé en alzarlo de nuevo, y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en un fic?**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 1: Día gris…**

* * *

 _Nadie pudo predecir lo que sucedería…_

 _Solo un día común y corriente en Central City, que se salió de nuestras manos. Y ninguno de los dos lo vio venir._

 _Yo estaba ahí, junto a él, cuando el ataque inició. Jamás pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos…_

 _Ni como iba a terminar._

Central City, al igual que el resto del mundo, se vio envuelto en una épica inquietantemente pacífica. Desde hacía meses que Eggman no atacaba con sus locas máquinas asesinas, con ansias de destrucción, y aunque era un respiro para los habitantes de la Tierra, no podían evitar sentirse intranquilos, como previendo la peor catástrofe que estaba por desatarse en todo el planeta, y que nadie iba a poder detener.

Y sin embargo, Sonic y sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrado a la ausencia de Eggman, y ahora vivían grandes experiencias en paz y armonía en su tan amado planeta, que habían protegido muchas veces de la devastación.

–¡Vamos, Tails! ¡No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes!

La tranquilidad de la ciudad se vio interrumpida con súbito, cuando una ráfaga azul avanzó a la velocidad del sonido, dejando tras de sí un destello azulado, que desapareció segundos después. La ventisca que levantaba al pasar llamaba la atención de más de una persona, quienes sonreían al reconocer a su flamante héroe, que los había rescatado de la muerte en varias ocasiones.

Sonic the Hedgehog, con su típica mirada tranquila y llena de paz, se trasladaba calle tras calle con una pacífica sonrisa, sin dejarse llevar por ninguna preocupación.

Detrás de él, su mejor amigo, Miles Prower, lo seguía de cerca, determinado a alcanzarlo, mientras se impulsaba con sus dos colas para desplazarse con más velocidad.

–¡Solo… espera y verás! Uf… uf… –Respondió Tails, esforzándose por no desmayarse.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aún no era capaz de igualar a Sonic en ningún aspecto. Nunca se había concentrado en ello exclusivamente, pero deseaba no ser siempre superado por el erizo azul, para serle más de ayuda.

Aunque de que él y Sonic formaban un gran dúo, siempre deseaba ser más útil, y dar más de sí mismo para apoyarlo, aunque fuera difícil.

Sonic miró hacia atrás, observando al joven zorro amarillo acercándose con todo lo que tenía, y sonrió. Recordó cuando se conocieron, en Emerald Hill, donde el zorro, admirándolo, se decidió ayudarlo en su tarea de derrotar a Eggman, y se determinó a serle de utilidad, a pesar de su corta edad y su inocente torpeza que le metía en problemas en más de una ocasión. Aunque su asistencia siempre fue excelente, ayudándolo a hackear programas del Dr. Eggman, que servían para usar la fuerza vital de los animales primitivos como fuente de energía para sus máquinas, o conducir su confiable avión, el Tornado, para perseguir la Wing Fortress.

Siempre valoró a Tails, y siempre lo haría, sin importar lo que sucediera…

Y ahora mismo, tendría que poner toda su confianza en él para conseguir salir de esta…

Sonic finalmente llegó a su destino: el laboratorio de Tails, que se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo junto a Central City, Emerald Town. Se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo la brisa de viento que levantó al frenar tan bruscamente, y esperó a que Tails apareciera.

En esos instantes, pensó en todo lo que había vivido últimamente.

La guerra que se desató en todo el planeta vaya que afectó a la civilización, y habían tardado meses en arreglarlo todo. Sin embargo, lo consiguieron, y, por ahora, podrían respirar con calma, al menos, hasta que Eggman apareciera una vez más a fastidiarlos con sus robots lunáticos.

No pudo evitar pensar en Infinite, y en todo el daño que hizo. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar el poder de aquel oscuro chacal, que, con la ayuda del Rubí Fantasma, logró someterlo, e hizo creer a sus amigos que había muerto en sus manos. Recibió lo que merecía, y de cierta forma se alegraba de que ya no estuviera presente. Infinite era de temer, y no tenía la más mínima intención de volvérselo a encontrar.

Pensó en él… Aquel valiente, pero joven héroe que demostró un valor que no todos poseían, y que, aunque pocas veces no tuvo el valor o la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar las circunstancias, siempre fue lo suficientemente fiel para acompañarlo, batalla tras batalla, y se sentía agradecido por ello.

Un último choque de puños hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…

–¡Sonic! –El erizo se sobresaltó, antes de observar con una sonrisa al zorro de pelaje blanco y amarillo que se acercaba como un relámpago hacia él.

Volvió a sonreír, cuando el exhausto Tails cayó enfrente de él sin fuerzas.

–Muy bien. Te has vuelto muy rápido.

–Pero no lo suficiente. –Replicó el zorro, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. –Y me cansé mucho en las últimas trece calles. Mi resistencia aún no es lo bastante buena.

–Vamos, Tails. Recorrimos la mitad de la ciudad. No todos pueden correr por tanto tiempo.

–Tú lo haces. –Señaló Tails con una mirada determinada. –¡Y pienso esforzarme en ser tan rápido como tú! ¡Ya lo verás!

–Y no espero nada menos de ti, compañero. –El erizo azul le levantó el pulgar a su mejor amigo, quien imitó el gesto. Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa, gozando de cada segundo de paz que disfrutaban con el otro.

Que terminaron tan rápido como llegaron.

Una explosión en Central City los alertó, poniéndose en guardia de golpe. Observaron a la enorme flota de Eggman acercándose en el aire, y bombardeando contra el centro de la ciudad sin piedad alguna. Sonic apretó los puños, preguntándose cómo rayos no lo vieron venir, pero no se preocupó más por esto y salió disparado hacia el centro de la ciudad.

–¡Sonic!

–¡Tails, asegúrate de que Amy y Cream se encuentren bien! –Gritó Sonic, desapareciendo de la vista del zorro y de Emerald Town.

Tails se limitó a mostrar los colmillos y usó sus colas como hélices para impulsarse como un rayo a través de la ciudad, volando al ras del suelo mientras su mente le rogaba a gritos ir a ayudar a Sonic, pero no se atrevía a desobedecer una orden directa del erizo.

Primero, se concentraría de que sus amigas estuvieran a salvo.

–Doctor, los cañones de plasma están cargados. –Le informó Cubot a su amo, un hombre cuyos lentes azules se iluminaban en la oscuridad.

–Los radares detectaron a Sonic. No tardará mucho en acercarse. –Añadió Orbot, examinando unas computadoras junto a él.

–Todo está perfecto… –Susurró Eggman, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. –Es el momento de dar el golpe final. Esa rata azul se arrepentirá de haberse metido en mi camino hace años, y deseará nunca haber nacido. Hoy es el día en que el Eggman Empire nace. Liberen a Metal Sonic, y que Sonic descubra quién es en realidad…

–Ese anciano me las pagará… –Masculló Sonic, encolerizado, mientras corría a gran velocidad a dirección hacia la nave principal de Eggman.

Miró de reojo la destrucción a su alrededor, y el deseo de que Eggman pagara por ello se hizo más grande. No tardó en acelerar, y salió despedido a una rapidez insuperable con un nuevo turbo, que provocó un estallido sónico devastador, acompañado por un ensordecedor estruendo. Las naves dejaron de bombardear de golpe, y sus cañones apuntaron al erizo, siguiéndolo a través de Central City, donde múltiples edificios se encontraban ya en ruinas…

El erizo azul subió por las paredes de un edificio a la velocidad de la luz, y llegó a la cima en segundos, con una mirada seria, mientras se posicionaba al borde del rascacielos con los puños apretados, y furia brillando en sus ojos.

Y entonces, fue que sucedió.

No lo vio, pero supo de inmediato quien era.

El golpe que recibió fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para lanzarlo del edificio, y hacerlo desplomarse decenas de metros hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, Sonic se acomodó en el aire y cayó de pie, sin menores dificultades. Se limpió las piernas con seriedad, antes de alzar la mirada para observar la figura de Metal Sonic, con sus ojos rojos como la sangre iluminándose peligrosamente.

–Hola, Metal. –Le saludó el erizo, indiferente. –Ha pasado un tiempo.

El robot ni siquiera se molestó en responder, mientras bajaba del edificio lentamente, con sus garras metálicas extendidas y listas para desgarrar.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Eggman finalmente te quitó tu conciencia para volverte una simple máquina? Predecible. Ahora solo eres otra de sus piezas en su juego de ajedrez, y yo le daré un jaque mate.

–Es todo lo contrario, erizo. –La voz de Metal Sonic paralizó el corazón del Sonic orgánico, quien se colocó en una posición ofensiva, preparado para cualquier movimiento. –Ahora, soy perfecto.

El erizo robótico se abalanzó sobre Sonic, embistiéndolo con un brutal Spin Dash, que el erizo detuvo con sus propias manos. Sonic sonrió con suficiencia, antes de lanzar a la máquina contra los restos de un edificio en llamas, derrumbando la estructura encima del robot.

–¿Sabes? Después de que Eggman me venciera, encerrara y torturara en una sucia prisión por seis meses entendí que no puedo confiarme más. –Explicó Sonic, sonriendo. –Así me que aseguré de volverme más fuerte la próxima vez que nos encontráramos.

–¿Y crees que así podrás vencerme? –Metal Sonic no tardó en emerger de los escombros del edificio, usando sus propulsores para llegar a Sonic más rápido, e intentar apuñalarlo con sus garras. No obstante, el erizo logró evadirlo, para después girar con gran velocidad en el suelo, de manera estática.

Metal Sonic, previendo lo que estaba por suceder, creó un escudo de energía a su alrededor, protegiéndose de la ráfaga de viento que Sonic le disparó. El erizo azul cayó de pie, y de inmediato, empezó a arremeter una y otra vez contra el campo de fuerza de Metal Sonic, intentando destruirlo. El robot, sin embargo, electrificó la barrera de energía que lo rodeaba, y cuando Sonic la tocó, una descarga eléctrica surcó su cuerpo en unos segundos, y cayó de rodillas, debilitado.

Metal Sonic no titubeó, expandiendo su escudo como una onda expansiva para derribar a su enemigo, y una vez en el suelo, empezó a castigarlo con un frenesí de rayos láser que causaban pequeñas explosiones sobre el cuerpo del erizo.

Sonic giró por el pavimento de la destruida calle, hasta terminar acostado, boca arriba, y muy malherido. Respiró con agitación, mientras intentaba levantarse con ayuda de sus brazos, pero Metal Sonic se lo impidió, pisando su mano izquierda. El erizo soltó un aullido de dolor, antes de desplomarse, casi sin energías. Metal Sonic lo observó sin ningún sentimiento, ni un signo de remordimiento, y sin piedad alguna, comenzó a torturar a su adversario con dolorosas descargas eléctricas.

–Neutralizado. –Dijo Metal Sonic, analizando los daños de su rival. –No deberías ser capaz de moverte en unos minutos.

–¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Matarme? –Rugió Sonic, desafiando a su oponente, aunque sabía muy bien que ya no estaba en condiciones de continuar. Odiaba recurrir a esa táctica, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que Tails volviera con refuerzos y enfrentar juntos a Metal Sonic.

–No, en realidad no. –Sonic se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, y no tardó en ponerse de pie, hazaña que pareció sorprender a Metal Sonic. –Vaya, vaya. Siempre lleno de sorpresas, erizo.

Finalmente lo vio. Aquel humano al que tanto ha intentado vencer de manera definitiva. Aquel a quien ha enfrentado vez tras vez, con la intención de detener sus nefastos planes. Aquel que ha causado tanta destrucción y ruina en el pasado.

El Dr. Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como…

–Eggman. –Las espinas de Sonic se erizaron, mientras sus ojos relampagueaban, fijos en su eterno enemigo.

–Sonic, la Encarnación del Caos… –Le contestó Eggman, sonriendo con malicia. –Es un placer conocerte por lo que realmente eres.

–¿Por qué esas naves no liberan algún robot? –Se preguntó Tails, sin dejar de mirar los buques aéreos del doctor, sin encontrar una explicación por la cual dejaron de bombardear la ciudad. –¿Acaso… querían llamar la atención de Sonic?

No alcanzó a responder su propia pregunta cuando su rostro se estampó contra un edificio que, al separarse de él y verlo con detenimiento, reconoció como el departamento de Amy. Tocó incesantemente, y cuando nadie le respondió, forzó la puerta para abrirla de par en par. Entonces, fue cuando se percató de un hecho escalofriante…

La casa entera estaba desolada…

No tuvo tiempo de ni siquiera preguntarse donde estarían Cream y Amy cuando una devastadora explosión se escuchó a la distancia. El zorro amarillo se sobresaltó, pero enseguida voló hacia el lugar, con un muy mal presentimiento…

–Arg. –Gruñó Sonic cuando su cuerpo volvió a estrellarse contra el muro de un edificio, con una fuerza tan bestial que éste se fisuró. –¿Cómo demonios es… tan poderoso ahora?

–Es curioso que lo preguntes, pero la respuesta es sencilla. –Contestó Eggman, y, como si su amo se lo hubiera ordenado, el robot levantó una de sus garras, que empezó a ser rodeada de una energía púrpura. –La Chaos Energy abre muchas puertas, Sonic.

–Una Esmeralda del Caos… –Sonic finalmente lo entendió, pero fue demasiado tarde…

Metal Sonic lo golpeó directamente con un Spin Dash, impactándolo contra el mismo edificio con una potencia catastrófica. La edificación no aguantó más y se desplomó encima de Sonic, quien, sepultado bajo tantos escombros, no alcanzó a moverse…

–Y finalmente todo termina aquí. –Eggman controló su Egg Mobile hasta llegar al suelo y rápidamente bajó de él. Con un paso lento y tranquilo empezó a encaminarse hacia Sonic. –Mi querido enemigo, al que he soportado año tras año, derrota tras derrota, humillación tras humillación… Pero ya no más. Hoy es el día en el que todo cambia, Sonic. Hoy es el día en el que te unirás a la causa que tanto odias. Hoy es el día… en el que te sumarás al Eggman Empire.

–Preferiría morir… –Fue la respuesta de Sonic, quien, con mucha dificultad y dolor, se incorporó, enfurecido.

–Y lo harás, Sonic. –Aseguró Eggman, provocando un escalofrío en el erizo, quien perdía la conciencia poco a poco. –Te aseguro que lo harás…

Y sin más, el erizo se desplomó en el suelo, con su pelaje azul ensangrentado y con múltiples heridas, raspaduras y moretones.

Metal Sonic solo lo observó caer, pero no sintió ningún sentimiento de satisfacción o superioridad al vencer a su versión orgánica.

No sintió nada…

Eggman sonrió con una oscuridad inusual, incluso en él, mientras llegaba junto al erizo.

–Buenas noches, Sonic. –Le dijo Eggman, sin conseguir ahogar una sonora carcajada.

Una vez el científico terminó de reír, recuperó la compostura y volvió a su Egg Mobile.

–Metal Sonic, recoge al erizo y llévalo a la nave.

–Como ordene. –Asintió el robot, quien, justo antes de poner un dedo encima de Sonic, recibió un latigazo en la cabeza que lo lanzó contra una casa vacía, destruyéndola.

Eggman arqueó una ceja, observando con poco interés al zorro amarillo, con una expresión feroz en su rostro, quien llegaba volando junto a su mejor amigo y ejemplo a seguir.

–Oh, pero si es la mascota de Sonic. Quién diría que volveríamos a encontrarnos. –Dijo Eggman, sin muchas energías.

–Eggman, ¿acaso nunca te rindes de molestarnos?

–¿Acaso debería? Creo que sabes mejor que nadie que mis métodos y propósitos son los correctos. Tienes algo de cerebro, a diferencia de esta plaga azul. –Al ver como Eggman señalaba a Sonic, Tails dio un paso enfrente, interponiéndose entre el doctor y su objetivo. –Y no deberías interponerte en mi camino.

–Te vencí en el pasado, y lo haré otra vez si es necesario. –Aseguró Tails, determinado.

–Mis últimas derrotas están en el pasado… –Aseguró el doctor, con un tono frío. –No necesito a Infinite para vencer a Sonic. Como puedes ver, ya lo he hecho, y ahora, si no quieres morir, es mejor que te quites de mi camino.

–¡Inténtalo, anciano! –Respondió Tails, intentando imitar los insultos de Sonic hacia Eggman.

–Entonces… ¡Que así sea! –Eggman presionó un botón de los controles de su Egg Mobile, disparando con precisión una oleada de misiles, que se dirigían peligrosamente hacia Tails.

El zorro dio un salto para evadir los misiles, que estallaron debajo suyo. La onda expansiva que provocó la explosión lo impulsó hacia arriba, pero logró equilibrarse gracias a sus colas. No obstante, rápidamente tuvo que moverse para evitar un láser de energía que fue disparado directamente hacia su rostro.

Tails aterrizó de nuevo, y no tardó en arremeter contra Eggman con furia. No obstante, ni siquiera logró acercarse. El zorro chocó contra un campo de energía alrededor del transporte del doctor, que lo protegía. No alcanzó ni a orientarse cuando Eggman contraatacó. De su transporte, extrajo múltiples bombas que aterrizaron alrededor del aturdido zorro, quien ni siquiera las vio venir.

Cuando Tails recuperó la compostura, fue demasiado tarde.

El estallido fue abrumador, y su potencia mandó a volar al zorro lejos de ahí, hasta atravesar una ventana de un pequeño edificio. Cayó en el suelo de la edificación, inconsciente y lleno de heridas, y sin siquiera conseguir moverse…

–Tardaste mucho. –Le reprendió Eggman a Metal Sonic, quien acababa de aterrizar a su lado, sin mirarlo.

–Mis sistemas se paralizaron por unos momentos. El golpe de Sonic pudo causar más daños que lo que imaginé.

–Eso no interesa ahora. –Le respondió Eggman, mirando hacia su eterno rival, ahora inerte a sus pies, como tanto había soñado desde hace años. –Lleva a nuestro invitado a la nave y ponlo cómodo. Cubot y Orbot se encargarán de atenderlo muy bien… –El doctor se acercó peligrosamente al rostro inconsciente y raspado de Sonic, y no pudo evitar susurrarle sus palabras finales. –Es el momento de que te conviertas en lo que tanto desprecias, Sonic. Tú serás mi boleto para que el Eggman Empire se haga realidad. Y esta vez… nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

Tanto el humano como el robot se elevaron hacia la enorme nave que se mantenía en el aire encima de ambos y abordaron en ella, llevándose consigo al famoso héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog, que por segunda vez, había caído en las trampas del nefasto científico.

Y esta vez, las consecuencias serían igual de devastadoras que la anterior…

 _Y así fue como inicio…_

 _Al principio, me negué a creer que todo estaba perdido._

 _Que Eggman había ganado._

 _Sin embargo, recordé lo que había sucedido hace un par de meses, y no planeaba en cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Una situación muy similar, pero no pienso volver a quedarme fuera de esto._

 _Voy a luchar, como Sonic hubiera querido, para que la paz reine nuevamente en nuestro mundo._

 _Y nadie evitará que lo logre._

 _Mi voluntad será la fuerza que me hará levantarme, batalla tras batalla, guerra tras guerra, para que cumpla mi único objetivo…_

 _Salvar a Sonic._

* * *

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Como ya habrán de suponer, este fic estará centrado principalmente en Tails, pero también en varios personajes que no habrán sufrido un Terrible destino, algunos, recordados, pero otros, olvidados.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, y que estén presentes en la siguiente parte de este fic, que tanto me ha gustado escribir.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Destino

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **¡Saludos! Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de este loco fic mío, inspirado en mi deseo de darle más protagonismo e importancia mi zorro favorito. Pues, sin más que decir, les dejo la siguiente parte de Mi Voluntad. Espero que la disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 2: Destino.**

–Y finalmente estamos aquí, mi conejillo de indias. –La voz de Eggman fue lo único que se escuchó en toda la fortaleza, ahora abandonaba.

Imperial Tower, la anterior base de Eggman, se encontraba tan desolada y ruinosa como sus otras guaridas que fueron atacadas por Sonic y sus amigos. Sin embargo, eso al erizo azul no le interesaba. Solo miraba de un lado al otro, como intentando encontrar alguna manera de escapar.

Sus ojos iban y venían, escaneando cada centímetro de la abandonada base mientras elaboraba una estrategia para huir. Por el estado de Imperial Tower, dudaba mucho que su seguridad fuera inviolable, por lo cual había al menos una posibilidad de escapar.

El erizo se encontraba apresado por unas indestructibles esposas, puestas sobre sus muñecas y tobillos para dificultar sus movimientos.

Silenciosamente, siguió planeando su escapada mientras Eggman parloteaba.

–Aquí fue donde empezó todo… bajo esta torre, se encuentra el laboratorio en el que introduje el Rubí Fantasma en el cuerpo de Infinite. Es aquí, donde mi reinado inició, justo cuando mis experimentos dieron por terminado. Ni siquiera tú pudiste hacerle frente, al menos, no solo…

Al ver que Sonic no iba a responder, el científico siguió hablando.

–Es muy curioso. Tú, el renombrado héroe de la Tierra, resultó ser la forma de vida destinada a destruirla. Sonic, quiero que veas lo que realmente eres… lo que realmente deberías ser.

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención del erizo, quien miró a su enemigo con intriga, pero desconfianza. Eggman sonrió al percatarse de que había logrado provocar curiosidad en Sonic y prosiguió.

–Así es, querido Sonic. –Continuó el doctor, caminando a paso firma a través de la dañada estructura. –Tu verdadero propósito… tu verdadera razón para existir… es la exterminación de todo el planeta. Tú eres… Bueno, arruinaría la sorpresa si te lo dijera ahora mismo.

–¿Para qué balbuceas tanto entonces, si no vas a decirme la historia completa? –Protestó el erizo, perdiendo la paciencia. –Si sabes algo de mí, ¡entonces escúpelo de una vez!

–Serénate, pequeño. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… aunque me temo que no le queda tanto como todos piensan. Si crees que los resultados que obtuve con el Proyecto Fantasma fueron catastróficos, no sabes qué es lo que viene…

Sonic solo fulminó a su opresor con la mirada, pero después, suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

–¿Qué hiciste con Tails? –Preguntó el erizo, temblando de furia.

–¿El zorro? Le enseñé a no entrometerse en mi camino. –Respondió el doctor, complacido con la furiosa reacción de Sonic. –¿Te preocupa él? Deberías saber que un niño tan débil no es rival para mí, y dudo mucho que haya logrado sobrevivir. Y aunque lo hubiera logrado, ¿de qué serviría? Está solo, y no tiene a nadie para seguir y obedecer. Lo siento, Sonic, pero tu mascota no te ayudará.

Sonic se detuvo, aún con la mirada gacha, Eggman también paró, y observó con una sonrisa como el erizo parecía estremecerse de la ira. Ahogó una carcajada, y esperó el resultado…

Que no fue el que predijo.

–Je… –Rió Sonic, embozando una divertida sonrisa. –Creo que lo lamentarás.

–¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Eggman, irritándose.

–Si subestimas a Tails, te irá muy mal. –Le aseguró Sonic a su némesis, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión desafiante. –Además, no está solo.

–¿Eso crees? –Eggman volvió a sonreír, inquietando a Sonic. –Muévete.

–Antes quisiera saber: ¿por qué no viniste acompañado de tus juguetes asesinos? ¿No temes que te haga trizas ahora mismo? –Inquirió Sonic, colocándose en postura ofensiva, aunque era difícil debido a sus cadenas.

–Oh, para nada. –Contestó Eggman, soltando una sonora risa. –Si haces un solo movimiento en mi contra… Morirás instantáneamente.

Los ojos de Sonic se ensancharon, y miró instintivamente sus esposas, que obviamente eran mucho más de lo que parecían.

–Aprieto un botón… –Dijo Eggman, mostrándole a su prisionero un interruptor que guardaba en su chaleco. –Y explotarás en mil pedazos. Ni con tu resistencia lograrías sobrevivir a esto.

–Hmp. Y yo que pensé que por fin estabas aprendiendo a ser menos dependiente de tus aparatos. –Bufó Sonic, fastidiado. –Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

–A mi laboratorio. –Respondió el doctor, acercándose a una especie de ascensor. –Es hora de iniciar los experimentos. Descuida, el dolor será tan intenso que puede que te desmayes antes de que llegue lo peor.

–¿Más tortura? No puedo esperar. –Murmuró Sonic, indiferente.

El doctor activó el elevador, cuyas puertas metálicas se abrieron, dejando acceder tanto a Eggman como a Sonic al interior del ascensor, que empezó a descender metros y metros hacia abajo, debajo de la misma torre.

Sonic se encontraba extrañamente pensativo, remarcando los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el último día. Metal Sonic no estaba presente, y eso lo perturbaba. Cuando despertó, ni siquiera se encontraba vigilándolo. No estaba en la nave. No sabía qué había sido de Tails, o de sus otros amigos, pero las palabras de Eggman no le tranquilizaban en lo más mínimo…

– _¿Qué pasó con todos?_ –Se preguntó el erizo azul, meditativo. – _¿En dónde están…?_

–No te preocupes, Sonic. –Habló Eggman, con un destello tenebroso en sus lentes. –Pronto, todo acabará. Eso tenlo asegurado…

No podía dejar de llorar.

No sabía desde hace cuánto había estado conduciendo, y no le interesaba.

Solo quería que todo terminara de una vez.

Era como volver a aquella vez, cuando Infinite, junto con sus ilusorios Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic y Chaos derrotaron a Sonic sin problemas. Pero en esta ocasión, al menos había una esperanza.

Sonic seguía con vida.

No dejaba de preguntarse para qué lo quería Eggman. ¿Por qué lo querría con vida? ¿Sería tan tonto como para encerrarlo de nuevo para que presencie como fracasa? ¿Cometería el mismo error otra vez, después de lo que había sucedido ya hace meses?

Sus dudas empezaron a atormentarlo, pero una cosa era segura: si Sonic aún estaba vivo, él iría a rescatarlo.

Pero obviamente, no sin ayuda.

Una vez despertó, observó como de las naves de Eggman emergían miles de robots centinelas, que de inmediato acabaron con la defensa de Central City y la conquistaron. Sin embargo, tuvo tiempo de escapar, correr hacia su taller en Emerald Town, y conducir allí al Tornado hasta un lugar seguro.

Desde entonces, estuvo llorando…

Llorando, porque falló de nuevo.

Llorando, porque Sonic fue capturado.

Llorando, porque no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Llorando, porque no encontró a ni Amy ni a Cream.

Llorando, porque lo que sucedió en la guerra de hace unos meses, iba a repetirse.

Llorando, porque Eggman ganó de nuevo…

Entonces, fue que reaccionó.

No podía derrumbarse porque, otra vez, había fracasado. Lo menos que podía hacer para corregir su error era hacer lo que no hizo ese día…

Luchar.

Se secó las lágrimas, negándose en ser siempre dependiente de Sonic. Esta vez, él sería quien llevara la delantera, y no sus amigos.

Fue él quien les contó a sus amigos que Sonic había muerto en las manos de Infinite, y a pesar de esto, fue el último en conseguir la fuerza necesaria para luchar.

Incluso Amy se esforzó por ser útil para el equipo, pero él…

Él ayudó siempre de segunda mano, diseñando armas y artefactos para la Resistencia, entre otros proyectos menores. Lo máximo que logró, fue reparar a Omega.

Ahora, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ser útil.

Ahora, se centraría en vencer a Eggman.

Se dirigía a Angel Island para reunirse con Knuckles, y poco a poco, irían sumando a más de sus compañeros para que lucharan juntos contra el doctor y lograran salvar a Sonic.

Eso era un hecho.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo predecir lo que iba a suceder…

O lo que ya había sucedido.

Duró casi dos horas piloteando su avión, manejándolo a través de los cielos con la misma firmeza de siempre. Y entonces, llegó.

Al horizonte, mientras el sol se ocultaba, su luz se proyectaba en todo el firmamente, donde la enorme isla flotante de Angel Island se alzaba, majestuosa y soberbia.

Tails afirmó sus manos en el volante, y con una expresión determinada, susurró:

–No te preocupes, Sonic… Yo me encargaré esta vez.

–¿Este es tu dichoso laboratorio? –Inquirió Sonic con una ceja alzada, observando el lugar a su alrededor.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron de nuevo, el erizo azul escaneó el nuevo entorno. No era muy diferente l exterior. Aparentemente, su anterior ataque a Imperial Tower también había causado daños allí adentro.

Se veía derruido y dañado, con muchas máquinas averiadas, y piezas sueltas por doquier. Sin embargo, una sección especial del laboratorio se encontraba en perfectas condiciones…

–No juzgues un libro por su portada. –Sonrió Eggman, caminando hacia el último rincón de la sala, donde se ponía ver una cápsula de cristal, encima de una misteriosa máquina. De un movimiento, abrió la esfera, y obligó a Sonic entrar.

–¿Puedo saber qué es esta cosa?

–Fue justo en esta cápsula donde Infinite fue completado. –Explicó Eggman, con sus gafas brillando. –Mi mejor creación, el Rubí Fantasma, fue creado en este lugar…

–Así que aquí fue donde nació ese chacal de pesadilla… –Murmuró Sonic con desinterés, acostándose dentro de la cúpula de cristal. –Estas estúpidas esposas son muy incómodas.

–Oh, lo siento, mi querido Sonic. –Rió Eggman, con una maligna expresión. –Déjame ayudarte con eso.

De pronto, las esposas del erizo desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran existido. Sonic se sobó las muñecas con una expresión de alivio.

–Gracias, doc. –Soltó el erizo, estirando las piernas. –Ahora, ¿listo para recibir tu golpiza matutina?

El erizo se abalanzó contra el doctor con un Spin Dash, pero, al hacer contacto con el cristal de la cápsula, fue repelido por una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Sonic se desplomó en el suelo, sin fuerzas para siquiera moverse, mientras su pelaje desprendía humo.

–¿Qué tienes ahora con las descargas eléctricas…? –Masculló Sonic, adolorido.

–Son rápidas y efectivas. –Respondió el doctor, acercándose a un tablero de control a un costado de la máquina donde Sonic estaba atrapado. –Si intentas destruir tu pequeña jaula otra vez, pequeño hámster azul, la descarga será mucho peor. Pero claro, alguien tan especial como tú podrá sobrevivir a eso…

–Bien, basta de misterio. –Replicó Sonic, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. –¿Qué sabes sobre mí que te interesa tanto? ¿Por qué quieres hacer experimentos conmigo en vez de eliminarme y ya? ¿Para qué quieres utilizarme?

–Haces muchas preguntas, Sonic. –Contestó el doctor, activando la máquina. De pronto, un destello de luz envolvió a Sonic, quien sufrió un inmenso dolor al hacer contacto con esa iluminación. –Y pronto serán contestadas.

Eggman no dijo nada más, manteniéndose callado mientras trabajaba, atento a varios datos de la pantalla de su máquina, como el nivel de intensidad de energía que estaba ejerciendo sobre Sonic, y los constantes vitales del erizo.

El laboratorio se mantuvo en silencio, sin que Eggman produjera sonido alguno, mientras que lo único que podía oírse en el lugar, eran los gritos desesperados de Sonic.

–Cumplirás tu destino, Sonic the Hedgehog.

–¡Knuckles! ¡Knuckles!

Los constantes llamados del pequeño zorro amarillo era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el palacio, mientras los secos pasos de Tails resonaban en la antigua estructura de Hidden Palace, que el zorro exploraba con una linterna, ya que se encontraba muy oscuro, por una razón desconocida.

Knuckles solía encender siempre las antorchas de Hidden Palace en las noches, y no podía saber por qué no lo había hecho esta vez… y eso le preocupaba.

Un seco y lejano sonido lo alertó. Frenó de inmediato, y miró a su alrededor. No había nada.

Guardó silencio durante unos instantes y agudizó sus orejas, intentando asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí…

Y sí, lo había.

Eran pasos, bastante constantes, por lo que deducía que era más de uno. No podía ser Knuckles. Escuchó más atentamente, intentando definir mejor el sonido, y cuando lo logró, no tardó en agitar sus colas como hélices a una abrumadora velocidad. El zorro no tardó en salir disparado de ahí, levantando una estela de polvo a su andar.

Eran pasos de robots. Podía saberlo porque sonaban como metal chocando levemente contra el piso. Y se acercaban.

No tenía que ser un genio (y en efecto lo era) para saber que lo estaban cazando.

Eggman venía por él.

Continuó por un tiempo, sin siquiera pensar en detenerse, explorando el sombrío Hidden Palace con algo de dificultad al correr a ciegas.

No podía ver nada de nada, más que oscuridad, por lo cual usó la linterna que tenía en su mano izquierda para alumbrar su camino, y así divisó un pasadizo oculto, pero ya conocido para él…

El camino que lo llevaría hacia la Esmeralda Maestra.

No titubeó en escurrirse por ahí, sin aminorar la marcha.

Duró un poco más de un minuto impulsándose con sus colas, hasta que no escuchó más pasos. Los perdió.

Por ahora.

Detuvo el movimiento de sus colas y se encaminó hacia el Emerald Altar a la velocidad más alta que pudieran conseguir sus pies.

Subió bastantes escalones y escondrijos, esquivando trampas y fosos, hasta llegar a la cima de Hidden Palace…

En lo más alto de todo Angel Island, la enorme plataforma de fino marfil en forma de disco, con pilares antiguos y estructuras ruinosas, donde, en el centro, se elevaba un elegante altar, donde, en lo más alto, se exhibía la hermosa y omnipotente Esmeralda Maestra, con su misterioso brillo de siempre.

El zorro perdió sus ojos en el resplandor de la gema unos segundos, hasta recordar la causa de que estuviera allí en primer lugar. Exploró el altar con la mirada, sin encontrar a Knuckles.

Tampoco estaba allí.

Ahora sí sabía que algo malo había pasado. Knuckles nunca se iría y dejaría desprotegida a su gema si no hubiera una muy buena razón para ello.

Se alteró, caminando en círculos frente a la enorme gema que brillaba intermitentemente, como intentando transmitirle algo al zorro, sin ningún éxito.

Tails se tranquilizó, respirando con más calma, mientras buscaba otras posibilidades. Tal vez Knuckles averiguó lo que sucedió en Central City, y obviamente no dudaría en ayudar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, sus nervios no cesaban de atormentarlo con escalofriantes ideas.

La desaparición de Amy y Cream le resultó sospechosa, pero que ahora Knuckles tampoco estuviera con la Esmeralda Maestra le hacía pensar que Eggman se encargó de todos los que pudieran arruinar sus planes.

– _¿Y si también los capturó?_ –Pensó el zorró, alterado. – _¿Y si los tiene a todos? ¿Qué sucederá si solo quedo yo? ¿Eggman también vendrá por mí…?_

Su respiración se hizo agitada de nuevo, mientras se llevaba a las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer? Una cosa era vencer a Eggman con la ayuda de sus amigos o de Sonic, pero ¿podría hacerlo solo?

¿Cómo podría vencer a Metal Sonic, si ni siquiera pudo hacerle frente a Eggman?

¿Cómo podría vencer a Metal Sonic, si ni siquiera Sonic logró derrotarlo?

La respuesta era simple: no podía.

Al menos, no sin ayuda.

Pero si no quedaba nadie para ayudarlo, ¿qué podía hacer…?

Los escuchó de nuevo.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente, y quedó petrificado por unos instantes. Cuando despabiló, corrió hacia detrás de un pilar y aguardó.

Se estaban acercando.

No le gustaba la idea de esperar a ser encontrado, pero no podía luchar sin ayuda de nadie.

No podía hacerlo solo.

No podía… hacerlo sin Sonic.

Cuando esas palabras resonaron en su mente, lo entendió…

Se prometió a sí mismo que ya no sería totalmente dependiente de Sonic, pero no estaba cumpliendo su propio juramento. Se estaba fallando a sí mismo, y le estaba fallando a Sonic de nuevo.

No obstante, ¿cómo podría él hacerle frente a Eggman sin ayuda?

¿Cómo podría salir adelante sin el apoyo de algún aliado…?

–Está aquí. –Esa voz electrónica le paralizó el corazón.

Quedó tieso unos momentos, mientras los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Se aproximaban.

Cuando consiguió moverse, se asomó ligeramente sobre la columna en la que se escondía, y vio a cinco sombras que apenas eran iluminadas por la tenue luz de la luna.

Eran diferentes a los que había visto antes, pero logró reconocer el diseño.

Eran cinco Egg-Robo, pero con notables diferencias, y se veían mucho más mortíferos que los que había enfrentado antes.

Los observó unos segundos, antes de volver a esconderse. Si tan solo se trataba de cinco versiones robóticas del Dr. Eggman, aquello no resultaría tan difícil como pensó.

No fracasaría otra vez. Aún si resultaba complicado, él solo vencería a ese quinteto de robots, de una manera u otra.

Pero, justo cuando estaba por saltar a la acción, la voz de uno de los Egg-Robo resonó:

–Los radares funcionan perfectamente. –Dijo el más grande de ellos, con una corona sobre su cabeza, una elegante capa y una especie de cetro. Su apariencia era la más amenazante de todo el grupo, sin mencionar que era el más alto. –La Esmeralda Maestra está justo aquí.

–Aún pienso que esto fue solo una pérdida de tiempo. –Alegó otro de los robots, con un tono algo femenino, con una apariencia que se asemejaba vagamente a un caballero.

–Coincido con Rider. –Le apoyó otro robot, con una chistera que recordaba a la de un mago. –Ese monstruo absorbió la esencia del guardián de esta gema. ¿No podría habérsela llevado también?

–Negativo. Nuestro creador no tiene total control sobre esa criatura, que solo desea destrucción y poder. Al menos sigue las órdenes básicas. Recoger una joya gigantesca y con un poder infinito no es una de ellas. –Respondió el robot con aspecto de rey.

–Pero ¿por qué nos mandó a todos juntos? –Indagó ahora otro robot, más pequeño que el resto, y armado con un lanzamisiles.

–Simple: el maestro no quiere que Chaos nos haga chatarra. –Explicó el quinto robot, con forma de ninja. –Recuerda que, según parece, emerge de esta gema cada vez que el mundo está en peligro, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que aparezca ahora que el jefe está despertando la verdadera fuerza dentro del erizo y el poder oculto del Rubí Fantasma…

Tails abrió los ojos con espanto con una última frase. Se quedó paralizado, sin alcanzar a moverse, cuando los robots se encaminaron hacia la enorme esmeralda.

–Recuerden. Una vez tomemos la Esmeralda Maestra, debemos salir de la isla de inmediato. Se precipitará a tierra y hundirá en el mar cuando la energía de la esmeralda no la haga flotar. –Puntualizó el Egg-Robo rey.

–Sí, sí. Solo acabemos con esto. –Dijo el robot armado con una bazuca con una expresión impaciente.

Los cinco robots empezaron a subir las escaleras del altar para llegar a la Esmeralda Maestra, cuya luz se hacía cada vez más intensa…

–¡Alto! –Ordenó el líder del escuadrón. –Está sucediendo…

De pronto, una masa acuosa empezó a brotar desde la enorme gema, formando a un ser que, aunque pequeño, era lo suficientemente feroz para dar una gran pelea.

–Chaos… –Susurró el Egg-Robo rey, alzando su cetro. –Suponíamos que despertarías en cuanto la Encarnación del Caos despertara, o al menos su poder latiera una vez más. Veo que el trabajo de nuestro inventor está dando frutos rápidamente.

Chaos se abalanzó cual bestia hambrienta sobre su presa, pero el robot alzó su báculo, y de él emergió una llamarada de energía púrpura, que arrasó con Chaos.

La deidad deshizo su forma y empezó a fluir alrededor del terreno, desplazándose por el suelo con agilidad. El quinteto de robots analizó bien sus movimientos, hasta que Chaos decidió atacar.

De pronto, el líquido que era Chaos empezó a manar debajo de los Egg-Robo, quienes no alcanzaron a moverse a tiempo. Como si de un géiser se tratase, una gran cantidad de agua a presión mandó a los robots a volar por los aires, pero rápidamente se recompusieron con unos propulsores en sus espaldas.

El ninja y el caballero fueron los primeros en contraatacar, el primero con unas estrellas ninja que Tails reconoció como Asterons, que, al impactar en Chaos, estallaron con gran fuerza. Y la segunda hizo aparecer de la nada una maza gigante con pinchos, que dejó caer sobre la bestia de agua.

Chaos retrocedió de inmediato una vez recibió el golpe, y de sus manos disparó dos chorros de agua energizada para golpear a ambos robots y mandarlos bastante lejos.

Pero, de pronto, un misterioso portal oscuro apareció detrás de Chaos, y de él surgió el Egg-Robo mago, que, quitándose su chistera, apuntó hacia Chaos y disparó desde su sombrero un poderoso rayo que tenía los colores del espacio. El proyectil fue tan potente que la forma del guardián del Caos se deshizo de nuevo, pero volvió a regenerarse como si nada, y respondió al anterior ataque con una poderosa embestida, que lanzó al mago fuera del altar.

Sin embargo, Chaos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando dos enormes misiles explotaron sobre él, y sucumbió de nuevo, convirtiéndose en agua. El robot con un lanzamisiles apareció, suspendido en el aire, con su arma lista para volver a disparar. En una rápida sucesión, disparó misil tras misil para eliminar a Chaos de una vez por todas, destruyendo gran parte de Emerald Altar.

A pesar de la gran destrucción provocada, para los demás robots no pareció ser suficiente. Los cinco se reunieron en el cielo, y atacaron al unísono: el caballero haciendo aparecer un escudo con una piedra preciosa en su centro, desde donde disparó un poderoso relámpago de energía azul; el ninja hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y las extendió hacia su objetivo, liberando desde ellas una poderosa ventisca de peligrosas estacas de hielo; el robot con un lanzamisiles cargó al máximo su arma, y disparó sin titubear un poderoso rayo láser desintegrador, que amenazaba con consumir todo a su paso; el mago nuevamente se quitó la chistera y apuntó con ella hacia el altar, disparando desde ella un poderoso e imparable rayo mágico; y el rey señaló con su cetro a su adversario, y sin piedad alguna, atacó con un cañonazo de energía, tan demoledor, que podría destruir todo el altar si lo desease…

Los cinco ataques se juntaron en uno, y el estallido que provocó al impactar fue tan poderoso que se sintió en toda la isla. La onda expansiva que siguió después del choque devastó gran parte de Hidden Palace y sus alrededores, destruyendo en un enorme rango.

Y Tails salió despedido por los aires debido a la potencia de la explosión, cayendo no muy lejos del destruido altar…

Abrió los ojos.

No debieron de pasar más de unos minutos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba desorientado y adolorido, pero logró ponerse de pie y buscar alrededor. Solo veía escombros y nubarrones de polvo y humo limitaban mucho su vista.

Rápidamente, empezó a volar encima de la destrucción, y localizó la Esmeralda Maestra, aparentemente intacta. Apenas logró visualizar como una masa acuosa ingresaba de nuevo a la esmeralda...

Chaos fue derrotado.

Ubicó a los cinco robots, caminando nuevamente hacia la esmeralda, y esta vez nadie evitaría que cumplieran su misión…

O eso imaginaron.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Con solo ver la destrucción que esas máquinas habían causado al hogar de Knuckles, una furia incontrolable se adueñaba de él, y le ordenaba pelear por su amigo.

Le ordenaba darle a estos robots lo que merecían.

Y si era cierto lo que decían…

Si Knuckles ya no estaba vivo…

Entonces, lo vengaría.

Vengaría a cada uno de sus compañeros, a todos los que posiblemente ya no estuvieran presentes…

Amy…

Cream…

Knuckles…

Y Sonic.

–Bueno, eso fue divertido. –Opinó el pequeño robot, armado hasta los dientes. –Ahora, ¿podemos irnos a casa?

–Luego de cumplir con nuestra misión. –Respondió el robot rey, sin apartar los ojos de la Esmeralda Maestra. –El maestro se sentirá muy contento cuando le llevemos esta cosa…

–Pues es una lástima.

Una veloz sombra aterrizó entre ellos y la gema a una rapidez incomparable. Los cinco robots retrocedieron por instinto, mientras se preparaban para un nuevo combate, analizando a su nuevo contrincante.

Aquel pequeño zorro al que Eggman cometió el terrible error de no eliminar…

Y ahora, combatirían contra él.

–Porque no se llevarán la esmeralda con ustedes.

 _ **¡Listo! Ahora, quiero preguntarles, ¿qué les pareció la incorporación de los Heavy Boiled al fic como soldados de Eggman? No se lo esperaban, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Pues, ahora ya tienen una pista de qué les sucedió a Knuckles, Amy y Cream, al igual que a todos los personajes que formaron parte de la Resistencia en Sonic Forces (¡Alerta de Spoiler!), pero la pregunta es… ¿quién lo hizo?**_

 _ **¿Y cómo que el Rubí Fantasma sobrevivió?**_

 _ **Pues eso lo veremos en los futuros capítulos de este fic, y les agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerlo. Pero les agradecería aún más si dejaran sus review, ya que me encanta leerlos y me hacen valorar más lo que escribo.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto, y muchas gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Boiled Heavies

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **Hola ¿qué tal? Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, y apuesto a que les gustará. Es hora de ver a Tails en acción contra cinco poderosos enemigos, que de seguro le darán problemas, y no habrá nadie quien pueda ayudarlo.**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡a leer!**_

 **Chapter 3: Hard Boiled Heavies.**

Su respiración era nerviosa y agitada. Había visto lo que esos robots eran capaces de hacer, y ahora tendría que enfrentarlos solo.

Cinco contra uno no era una batalla muy justa, pero tendría que arreglárselas.

Observó a cada uno de sus enemigos, listos para destrozarlo, mirándolo con ojos asesinos. Apretó sus puños y mostró los colmillos, negándose a ser intimidado, y habló:

–¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Van a pelear o solo se quedarán ahí mirando?!

–Jefe, ¿no es la mascota de Sonic? –Recordó el pequeño robot azul, armado con un lanzamisiles.

–Afirmativo. –Respondió el rey, levantando su cetro, que se iluminó con una poderosa luz dorada. –Miles Prower… Veo que sobreviviste.

–Así que me conocen… –Susurró Tails, intentando no temblar del miedo.

–Conocemos a todas y cada una de las plagas orgánicas que han saboteado los planes de nuestro amo desde hace años. –Respondió el robot, chocando la punta inferior de su cetro contra el suelo.

Justo cuando hizo esto, una poderosa onda expansiva lanzó a Tails por los aires, aunque el zorro consiguió usar sus colas para controlar su vuelo y aterrizar sin problemas.

–Pero tú no nos conoces a nosotros, ¿cierto? –El Egg-Robo rey soltó una extraña carcajada, distorsionada por su voz electrónica. –Déjame presentarnos. ¡Soy Heavy King!

–¡Mi nombre es Heavy Gunner! –Dijo el robot azul con una bazuca.

–¡Soy Heavy Shinobi! –Los imitó el robot verde con apariencia de ninja.

–¡Heavy Rider! –Siguió el robot morado.

–¡Y Heavy Magician! –Concluyó el robot amarillo.

–¡Somos los Hard Boiled Heavies! ¡Los Egg-Robo de Élite que sirven fielmente a nuestro gran creador y maestro, el Dr. Eggman, y a su suprema soberanía! ¡Y haremos cualquier cosa que él nos ordene! Incluyendo exterminar a todos aquellos a los que nuestro amo ha olvidado…

Tails dio un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño. Era obvio que iban a matarlo, pero no podía retroceder ni un poco. Si esos robots planeaban eliminarlo, no se los dejaría fácil.

Ni él, ni nadie más moriría mientras pudiera evitarlo.

–Pero basta de charlas… –Prosiguió Heavy King, mientras la punta de su cetro se encendía con una luz púrpura. –Es hora de que digas dulce sueños, pequeño zorro.

Tails dio un salto, evadiendo por los pelos el cañonazo de energía que King le disparó. Sin embargo, Heavy Shinobi consiguió interceptarlo en el aire con un golpe de palma en el pecho, que impulsó al zorro amarillo de nuevo hacia tierra.

Heavy Magician apareció de la nada justo en el punto donde Tails iba a estrellarse, pero, en vez de permitir que colisionara contra el destruido suelo del altar, lo señaló con su chistera, disparando de ella un frenesí de proyectiles luminosos, como estrellas, que parecían una peligrosa ráfaga de metralla.

El zorrito vio venir el ataque, e impulsándose con sus colas, se hizo a un lado y se equilibró en el aire. No obstante, ni tuvo tiempo para respirar cuando un enorme misil voló hacia él para exterminarlo. Tails consiguió evadirlo al dejarse caer al suelo, pero ocurrió algo inesperado. El misil viró en el aire, siguiendo a Tails, como si tuviera un rastreador de calor o algo así.

–¡Estás acabado! –Aseguró Heavy Gunner, observando desde sus ojos metálicos un escáner introducido en el proyectil, que seguiría a su objetivo hasta alcanzarlo.

Tails se alarmó y salió despedido de ahí con un Spin Dash, con el misil persiguiéndolo de cerca. Cuando perdió el impulso de su giro, empezó a volar con sus dos colas lo más rápido que podía por el altar, esquivando los ataques del resto de sus enemigos, mientras el peligroso explosivo iba a por él.

Intentó pensar en algún plan, pero Heavy Rider logró interceptarlo, conduciendo un Motobug alocadamente hasta chocar contra él. El impacto lanzó a Tails por los cielos, donde era un blanco vulnerable para el misil rastreador, que se disparó contra él a gran velocidad.

El zorro, bastante adolorido, abrió los ojos con terror cuando vio el proyectil acercándose…

Entonces, tuvo una descabellada idea.

Cruzó los dedos porque aquello funcionara, y encaró al misil, que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia él a un ritmo imparable.

–Esto es lo que Sonic haría. –Se dijo a sí mismo, segundos antes de que el misil llegara a él…

Los Hard Boiled Heavies observaron incrédulos como Tails saltaba encima del misil, enrollándolo con sus colas, para después girar rápidamente en sí mismo junto al proyectil. Los robots tardaron unos segundos en predecir lo que planeaba hacer el zorro, pero cuando lo hicieron, no tardaron en alejarse de ahí.

Excepto Heavy Gunner, que observaba curioso a su rival.

–¡Creo que esto te pertenece! –Vociferó Tails, dejando de girar para liberar el misil en dirección a quien lo disparó.

Una vez Gunner visualizó su propio proyectil volando hacia él, se alarmó. Intentó huir, pero fue demasiado tarde…

Una vez el misil chocó contra él, estalló con la fuerza de una bomba. La onda expansiva que causó la colisión lanzó a Tails hacia atrás, mandándolo a chocar contra la Esmeralda Maestra, muy dolorido, pero con vida.

Heavy Gunner, chamuscado y desactivado, se precipitó hacia Marble Garden, ante la perpleja mirada de sus camaradas.

–¡Gunner! –Gritó Rider, conduciendo su Motobug hacia aquel extremo de la isla a toda velocidad.

–Ese… estúpido… ¡zorro! –Bramó King, con sus ojos iluminados por la ira.

–No se saldrá con la suya. –Aseguró Shinobi. –Gunner será reparado por el maestro más tarde. Concentrémonos en nuestra misión: eliminemos a ese zorro y recuperemos la Esmeralda Maestra.

–¿Hablan de esto?

Los tres robots restantes miraron al mismo tiempo hacia Tails, quien se encontraba encima de la enorme joya, que se iluminaba con una luz misteriosa.

–Tú… –Dijo Magician, enfurecido, mientras una aureola cósmica empezaba a rodearlo. –¡Te convertiré en polvo, bola de carne!

El mago hizo unos movimientos con sus manos, y cuando extendió su chistera hacia el zorro, un viento gélido emergió del sombrero, amenazando con congelar a Tails.

Éste, sin embargo, esquivó el ataque con gran agilidad, mientras la esmeralda gigantesca era arrastrada por la ventisca, hasta que cayó del altar hacia Hidden Palace.

–¡Diablos! –Exclamó Shiboni, desplazándose hacia allí a gran velocidad.

–¡No les dejaré quedarse con la Esmeralda Maestra!

–¡No, no lo harás!

Heavy King apareció enfrente del zorro, segundos antes de que persiguiera al ninja mecánico, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su cetro. El zorro fue lanzado con brutalidad contra una columna derribada, y la fuerza con la que se estrelló en el pilar caído fue tanta que lo despedazó.

El zorro no alcanzó a moverse después de eso, mientras Magician se acercaba a él para terminar el trabajo.

–King, asegúrate de que Shinobi esté bien. Recuerda que este lugar está lleno de trampas. –Le dijo el mago a su líder, con sus ojos brillando significativamente. –Yo terminaré el trabajo.

A Heavy King pareció molestarle que Heavy Magician le diera órdenes, pero no rechistó, consciente de que su verdadero objetivo en ese lugar era aquella gema.

Una vez el Egg-Robo rojo dejó el lugar, el amarillo se preparó para ejecutar al zorro.

–Miles Prower… –Dijo, con un tono macabro, una vez tuvo el cuerpo inerte del maltrecho zorro enfrente de él. –La mano derecha de Sonic, que le ha ayudado en incontables batallas contra Eggman a lo largo de los años. Siempre siguiendo al erizo azul, ya sea para acompañarlo o darle apoyo y asistencia. ¿Quién te crees que eres para desafiarnos? Un ayudante. Un sirviente. Una mascota.

–Mascota… –Masculló Tails, intentando ponerse de pie, sin éxito. –¿Crees que una mascota lograría derribar a uno de ustedes? Soy mucho más de lo que crees… y Sonic lo sabe. Él confía en mí, y no pienso decepcionarlo.

–Te sobrestimas a ti mismo, bola de pelos. –Le replicó Magician con oscuridad en su voz, mientras nuevamente una energía mágica lo envolvía. –Sí, has causado problemas a Eggman, casi tanto como Sonic, pero sólo, no eres nada. Eres solo un seguidor. Alguien sin un verdadero propósito, que no gire en torno a su amo…

–¿En serio? –Respondió el zorro en un débil tono de burla. –Mira quién lo dice. Una máquina sin conciencia propia, que solo existe por la voluntad de un ser humano malvado. ¿Crees que eres diferente a mí? Bueno, sí lo somos. Yo no sigo a Sonic porque tenga que hacerlo. Yo quiero ayudarlo, y ser como él. Pero tú… tú sigues a Eggman porque debes hacerlo, o si no te lanzará a la chatarra. Eres solo una basura para él. Eres reemplazable. En cambio, los orgánicos somos únicos, y nos cuidamos los unos a otros sin excepción. En cambio, Eggman no los aprecia a ustedes. Son máquinas sin cerebro, ni fuerza de voluntad, que solo le sirven de utilidad para sus propósitos. Son herramientas para él, y nunca los verá como sus iguales. Sino como sus esclavos.

–Nosotros no deseamos igualar a Eggman. –Contestó Magician. –Deseamos servirlo, defender su perspectiva del mundo, y luchar para que su régimen supremo se extienda alrededor del mundo, en su perfecto reinado. Fuimos creados por él, y es lo menos que podemos hacer al respecto. ¿Y tú qué, pequeño zorrito? Solo ayudas a Sonic por considerarlo superior a ti, aunque no es cierto. Crees que él es invencible, glorioso y heroico, y es verdad hasta cierto punto, pero al final, todos caen ante Eggman. Y eso es lo que ustedes no pueden entender. Nunca nos vencerán. Aún si logran vencer a Eggman de nuevo, él volverá con más fuerza, y esta vez, nadie podrá detenerlo. Ahora, nos tiene a nosotros para asegurarnos de que nada salga mal. Eliminaremos todo rastro de rebeldía y desorden de su imperio, hasta que sus proyectos hayan terminado.

–¿Qué proyectos? –Preguntó Tails, frunciendo el ceño. –¿Se trata de Sonic?

–Veo que nos escuchaste cuando llegamos a este sucio altar… –Afirmó Heavy Magician, concluyendo. –No te diré ni una palabra sobre los planes de mi maestro, y creo que ya hemos charlado suficiente. Nuestros puntos de vista son muy diferentes, y nunca lograremos entendernos. Tú luchas por un mundo lleno de libertad y caos. Yo lucho por un mundo de orden y perfección. Ya has decidido tu bando, y fue el incorrecto.

–Un mundo de orden y perfección… donde todos son oprimidos por Eggman. La perfección no basta, si no hay felicidad. Nadie será feliz en ese mundo que Eggman piensa crear. Y creo que tú lo sabes.

–A nuestro amo no le interesa la felicidad de las personas imperfectas y estúpidas. –Se defendió Magician, sin percatarse de que estaba alargando la conversación otra vez. –Esta generación fue arruinada por sus defectos, como la libertad y desobediencia. El desafiar las reglas, y creer que todo es posible. El mundo hubiera resultado destruido de todas formas, y la humanidad se habría extinguido así misma, y se habrían llevado el planeta entero con ella. Guerras y destrucción, caos y desolación. Así habría terminado la Tierra si Eggman no hubiera impuesto su mandato. El mundo hubiera sido destruido, y ninguno de ustedes lo evitaría. El Dr. Eggman los salvó de la aniquilación, y los hubiera salvado desde hace años, si ustedes no se hubieran interpuesto todo este tiempo. Ustedes son los verdaderos culpables.

–¿Sabes qué? Eggman tiene un punto… –Cedió Tails, sorprendiendo a Magician. –El mundo siempre se estuvo llevando a su propia destrucción por culpa de la estupidez humana… –El fugaz recuerdo de Emerl le llegó a la mente. –Arruinan lo perfecto, y empeoran el mundo con sus deseos de conflictos bélicos. Sus deseos de mostrarles a todos lo poderoso que son. Lo sé muy bien… Y sin embargo, hay algo que ustedes no saben…

Tails se puso de pie mientras decía las próximas palabras, pero Magician, escuchando con atención, no hizo nada para evitarlo.

–Eggman es humano, y no es diferente a los demás. Usa armas bélicas para dañar el mundo, y siempre lo hará. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando logre conquistar la Tierra? Su ambición lo hará ir más lejos. Otras galaxias, otras dimensiones, otros universos… Eggman buscará cada vez más poder, cada vez más control sobre todo lo que existe, tal como cualquier otro humano… Y Sonic… Y Knuckles… Y yo… ¡Y todos planeamos evitarlo!

El zorro giró sobre su propio eje múltiples veces como un tornado, golpeando a Heavy Magician con una fuerza devastadora, que lo hizo retroceder bastante. Una vez el robot se recuperó, hizo aparecer un portal que parecía dirigir hacia algún confín del universo, y de ahí emergió lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz. Tails la esquivó de un salto, y, envolviéndose en un aura amarilla, giró sobre sí mismo muy rápido y atacó a Magician con un ataque teledirigido.

El Egg-Robo se amedrentó unos instantes, mientras el zorrito miraba incrédulo el brillo que envolvía su cuerpo, muy similar al de Sonic. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Magician, quien se recompuso del golpe y se preparaba para contraatacar, pero Tails no planeaba dejárselo fácil.

El zorro se lanzó contra su rival con un Spin Dash, pero el mago lo golpeó con su pierna metálica, lanzándolo como si de una pelota se tratase. Entonces, hizo aparecer con sus manos un círculos de una luz mística, con inscripciones antiguas a su alrededor, y desde allí disparó una ráfaga de poderosos proyectiles de energía, que viajaban imparables hacia Tails. Éste usó sus colas para volar, y con ágiles movimientos, esquivó todos los ataques con algo de dificultad, pero uno logró golpearlo.

El impacto fue brutalmente poderoso, y Tails terminó en el suelo de nuevo, a unos metros de distancia de Magician. El Egg-Robo de Élite convocó desde su chistera una ráfaga de metralla de luminosas estrellas, disparándolas contra Tails, quien, dolorido, consiguió evitarlas por los pelos. El zorro se escurrió a lo largo del devastado Altar Emerald, esquivando todos los brillosos proyectiles por segundos, mientras Magician no dejaba de disparar, expulsando sus estrellas por toda la zona para intentar alcanzar a su enemigo.

Tails se escurrió con toda su habilidad entre los disparos, cambiando de dirección para empezar a correr hacia Magician, quien detuvo sus disparos para crear un escudo mágico a su alrededor, y protegerse del golpe de las dos colas del zorro, quien retrocedió unos pasos.

El Egg-Robo iluminó sus manos con una fantástica energía luminosa, preparándose para atacar. Tails frunció el ceño, y se preparó para esquivar el ataque, pero no pudo predecir lo que Magician tramaba…

El robot amarillo extendió su escudo como una onda expansiva, arrasando con Tails, quien se desplomó en el suelo nuevamente, con un infernal dolor en su cuerpo. Magician reunió la energía de sus manos en una esfera de luz mágica, y la disparó como un poderoso proyectil mágico hacia Tails, quien no tenía forma alguna de evitarlo…

La explosión provocada fue atroz. Todo Altar Emerald tembló gracias al ataque, y una humareda se alzó en el campo de batalla después del estallido.

Magician invocó una ráfaga de viento que se llevó consigo todo el humo del lugar, para revelar que en el lugar en donde Tails se encontraba hace unos segundos ahora estaba vacío…

–Desintegrado. –Murmuró Magician, deshaciendo sus poderes. –Eso les pasa a quiénes intentan desafiar a robots de élite. Torpes orgánicos sin cerebro. Son solo masas de carne sin un propósito para existir. Ahora que ya no hay nadie que pueda estorbarnos, terminaremos con lo que hemos venido a hacer…

El Egg-Robo de Élite empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, abandonando el altar, o lo que quedaba de él…

–Este lugar es un laberinto. –Masculló Shinobi, escaneando cada sala de Hidden Palace para encontrar la Esmeralda Maestra. ¿Dónde cayó esa cosa?

El robot se trasladó con una velocidad digna de un ninja a través de múltiples habitaciones, esquivando sin problemas las trampas que el equidna rojo había colocado a lo largo de aquel antiguo palacio para pararles los pies a los intrusos. Sin embargo, él era demasiado talentoso y ágil como para caer en alguna de ellas.

Frenó en seco, y sus ojos metálicos se clavaron en una habitación en especial. No tardó en entrar en ella, y entonces alcanzó a ver aquel misterioso brillo verde, que parecía atraerlo.

–Aquí estás… –Susurró el ninja, acercándose cada vez más a la gema más poderosa.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, tuvo que detener el golpe de una bola amarilla que estuvo por de arrollarlo. De una patada, se zafó de él, lanzándolo contra un muro de la habitación. Sin embargo, el zorro amarillo aterrizó en el muro sobre sus pies y, tomando un gran impulso, saltó de nuevo hacia su oponente, embistiéndolo con un Spin Dash aún más fuerte.

Heavy Shinobi cayó al suelo, y tardó unos segundos en volver a ponerse de pie, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Tails de sacar un pequeño interruptor y activarlo.

–¡Tú otra vez! ¡Creí que nos habíamos deshecho de ti! –Rugió Shinobi, enfurecido.

–Pues desearás haber acabado conmigo mientras tenías la oportunidad. –Respondió el zorro entre el robot asesino y la preciosa gema.

–¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo vencerte? –Preguntó Shinobi, preparando sus Asterons, mientras observaba los serios daños que tenía el zorro. No debería ser muy difícil acabar con él.

–Nunca dije eso. –Contestó Tails, sonriendo débilmente. –Al igual que nunca dije que lucharía contra ti.

Antes de que Shinobi pudiera reaccionar, el techo de la sala estalló con gran fuerza. Una avioneta azul y amarilla emergió del agujero recién hecho, y aterrizó junto al zorro, quien, con algo de dificultad, subió la Esmeralda Maestra al asiento de acompañante de la aeronave.

–¡¿Piensas que te dejaremos huir frente a mí?! –Exclamó Shinobi, arrojando sus estrellas ninjas robóticas, que fueron interceptadas por las balas que el Tornado disparó automáticamente. –¿Eh?

–Hasta luego. –Se despidió Tails, cuando ya se encontraba en su asiento y, con una mirada determinada, disparó toda la artillería de su transporte contra el robot, que no alcanzó a esquivar todas las municiones.

Una vez distrajo lo suficiente a su adversario, decidió escapar mientras podía. Encendió sus motores al máximo, y el avión salió disparado hacia Heavy Shinobi, quien fue arrollado por el Tornado antes de caer al suelo, con su armadura abollada. Tails inclinó su vuelo para elevarse, atravesando parte de la estructura mientras abandonaba Hidden Palace lo más rápido que podía…

Una vez cercioró que no era seguido, no pudo impedirse suspirar con alivio. Pero su descanso y relajación no duró más de unos segundos.

Una tanda de esferas de energía dorada empezaron a emerger de Hidden Palace, dirigidas hacia la nave que se alejaba poco a poco. Miró de nuevo hacia el palacio que acababa de abandonar, y ahí vio en lo alto a Heavy King, bombardeándolo con incontables proyectiles de energía, mientras la isla empezaba a temblar.

–Está ocurriendo… –Pensó el zorro al ver como Angel Island descendía poco a poco. –Lo siento, Knuckles. Te ayudaré con todo esto después de averiguar qué rayos sucede… ¡Y si salgo de esto con vida!

El zorro maniobró con su avión, evadiendo por los pelos múltiples disparos, sin que ninguno alcanzara a rozarlo, mientras aceleraba lo más que podía.

Pronto, dejó atrás Angel Island, y los disparos de energía ya no alcanzaron a seguirlo…

–¡Se escapa con la Esmeralda Maestra! –Rugió King, con Magician y Shinobi a su lado.

–Hay que seguirlo. –Expuso Shinobi seriamente.

–No. –Respondió Magician, con un tono enfurecido, pero intentaba controlarse. –Informémoslo al maestro. Él debe saber que ahora tenemos un formidable rival a quien enfrentar.

–¿Formidable? –Inquirió King, completamente furioso, aunque después consiguió calmarse. –De acuerdo, pero te advierto, Magician: deja de tomar decisiones como si fueras mi líder. Recuerda tu lugar.

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente. –Contestó el mago, mirando como el pequeño punto que era el Tornado se alejaba a toda velocidad, hasta desaparecer de su vista biónica. –Solo que esto ya se volvió muy personal…

Heavy King estuvo por preguntarle algo a su súbdito, cuando un estruendoso grito los alarmó.

–¡Oigan, tontos! –El trío de Egg-Robos voltearon para encarar a Heavy Rider, quien, conduciendo su Motobug y arrastrando al desactivado Heavy Gunner, frenó a unos escasos metros de chocar contra sus propios aliados. –¿De qué me perdí? ¿Lograron eliminarlo?

–Aún no, Rider. –Respondió King, con las manos en la espalda, mientras mirada el horizonte. –Aún no…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Tails, mientras conducía sin parar a través de los cielos con su confiable nave.

Escuchó perfectamente lo que esos robots dijeron… Alguien, o algo, estaba absorbiendo las esencias vitales de sus amigos, uno por uno, lo que significaba que Knuckles, Amy y Cream ya habían sido abducidos. Su única opción ahora era buscar a otros aliados.

Tranquilizó su propia respiración y afirmó sus manos en el volante. Era hora de hacerle una visita al Comandante de GUN…

Shadow, Rouge y Omega tendrían que ayudarlo con esto.

 ** _¡Tantán! Aquí termina este capítulo, con un gran giro. Tails logró escapar de las garras de los HBH, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Y ahora, el zorrito recurre a sus compañeros en GUN, sin siquiera imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir ahí._**

 ** _Viejos personajes se unirán ahora a la fiesta, esta vez como viles enemigos que harán lo que sea para eliminar a Tails y llevarse la Esmeralda Maestra con ellos._**

 ** _No se pierdan el siguiente episodio. Nos leemos._**


	4. Chapter 4: Ojos oscuros

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **¡Hola!**_ ** _Me alegra volver con un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, donde las cosas se pondrán un poco más serias… Tails conocerá finalmente al ente que ha capturado a todos sus amigos, y vaya que será una sorpresa para él descubrir de quién se trata… Espero que les guste._**

 **Chapter 4: Ojos oscuros.**

Intentaba calmarse lo mejor que podía, pero el fuerte latido de su corazón lo hacía inquietarse otra vez. Pensar en lo que podrían estar haciéndole a Sonic…

O por lo que sus demás amigos estaban pasando…

Le perturbaba no saber si estaban vivos o no, pero ahora mismo, había otro tema que debía tratar…

Debía reunirse por los aliados que le quedaban.

Si es que estaban allí.

Con algo de dificultad, logró comunicarse con el Comandante, y acordaron que el zorro tendría que encontrarse con él en Empire City, donde se encontraba una de las instalaciones de GUN que no habían sido tomadas por Eggman.

Abraham Towers le explicó perfectamente que Eggman ya había desplegado sus tropas robóticas, y que ahora mismo, las ciudades más importantes o con más resistencia del mundo habían sido conquistadas por el doctor.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Cuando el zorro le preguntó sobre el Team Dark, el humano hizo silencio por unos segundos, y le dijo que tendría que decírselo en persona.

Intuía que les había ocurrido lo mismo que a Knuckles, Amy y Cream, pero, si eso sucedió, al menos se sumaría a GUN para que le ayudaran con sus problemas. Aunque era consciente de que esa organización no era rival para el Dr. Eggman. Ni esa ni ninguna otra.

Sin embargo, algo era algo, y si podían explicarle qué fue lo que se llevó a sus amigos, aún mejor. Además, con tanta tecnología que los guardianes de las naciones poseían, podría crear ciertos aparatos que podrían serle útiles. Se había llevado también unas piezas sueltas de su taller cuando abandonó Central City, así que tal vez podría reparar sus viejos inventos. Al menos así sería de más utilidad contra las tropas de Eggman.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar a los Hard Boiled Heavies, y lo poderosos que eran. En Angel Island ya había peleado con varios Egg-Robo, junto a Sonic, pero jamás imaginó que estas versiones mejoradas de ellos fueran tan abrumadoramente fuertes.

Casi no logra salir con vida de esa.

Miró de reojo la enorme gema detrás de él, que le agregaba un gran peso a la nave, pero no podía dejarla atrás.

La Esmeralda Maestra.

El tesoro más valioso en la vida de Knuckles.

Suspiró con pesar cuando recordó que Angel Island ahora mismo debía estar ya en el agua…

Pero al menos, había luchado para proteger la joya protegida por el equidna, y la salvó de ser llevada por Eggman.

Si ese lunático la obtenía, se volvería ya invencible.

Recordó también las Esmeraldas del Caos, y pensó en la posibilidad de obtener alguna de ella para tener un apoyo extra. Pero también razonó lo caótico que resultaría si Eggman ya había encontrado una…

Y esa posibilidad era muy grande.

Suspiró de nuevo con pesar, pero esta vez, por recordar lo que le sucedió a Sonic, y la golpiza que recibió de Metal Sonic. Ese robot también podría ser un problema, pero ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde.

Inhaló cuando Empire City fue visible en el horizonte, y sin más, aceleró para llegar a la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Si ellos tenían información para él, debía saberla ya.

Los Hard Boiled Heavies se trasladaban entre las nubes en una pequeña nave de transporte ligero, recargando sus energías, mientras esperaban a que Eggman se contactara con ellos.

Magician se encontraba bastante pensativo, mientras Rider acariciaba la cabeza de su Motobug, Jimmy. Gunner ya estaba reparado y consciente, mientras miraba curioso la extraña expresión de King, que alternaba entre furia y decepción. Era obvio que no le gustaba fallar. Shinobi estaba bastante callado, con el daño de su armadura robótica ya reparado, mientras examinaba con cuidado uno de sus Asterons, con una mirada concentrada.

A pesar de ser simples robots, parecían tener conciencia propia y sentimientos, aunque eran incapaces de sentir empatía, piedad o arrepentimiento, más aún cuando se trataba de sus enemigos.

Y sin embargo, había algo que les impedía no cuidarse entre sí, como si fueran hermanos, y, aunque eran malvados, eran lo más importante que tenían.

Se tenían el uno al otro.

No obstante, los cinco miraron con atención como una pantalla holográfica aparecía ante ellos, proyectando la imagen del Dr. Eggman en un cuarto oscuro, que los miraba seriamente.

–¿Fracasaron? Se me hace difícil creerlo. –Empezó el humano. –Puede que ese zorro pueda igualar a alguno de ustedes, pero, ¿confrontarlos a todos a la vez? ¿Cómo pudo escurrirse entre ustedes? ¿Cómo pudo salir con vida? Y más importante, ¡¿cómo permitieron que se llevara con él la Esmeralda Maestra?! –Les increpó, de repente furioso.

–Fue mi culpa. –Magician dio un paso al frente. –Pensé que lo había desintegrado… que no quedaba nada de él, cuando en realidad escapó a Hidden Palace. Debí escanear mejor y no llevarme dejar por la emoción de la batalla. A parte, le dije a Heavy King que me dejara encargarme solo del zorro, creyendo que podría eliminarlo sin problemas. Fue mi error, y aceptaré el castigo.

–También fue mi culpa. –Antes de que Eggman pudiera contestar, Shinobi se aproximó también. –Nunca lo vi venir, a pesar de mis habilidades, y cuando me separó de la Esmeralda Maestra en Hidden Palace, logró distraerme lo suficiente con su primitiva máquina de transporte, y escapó con la Esmeralda Maestra.

–Pues…

–Yo dejé que me golpeara con mi propio proyectil, y Rider fue obligada a buscarme. –Le interrumpió Gunner. –No los culpe solo a ellos.

–Pero no debí dejarme llevar por unas falsas emociones y dejar de lado nuestro objetivo principal. –Añadió Rider. –Fue mi falta también.

–No. –Habló King, mirando a los ojos a su creador. –Yo era el líder, el que se ocupaba de la misión, y cualquier falta de mis aliados es mi error. No los castigue a ellos, castígueme a mí. Soy el responsable de nuestro fracaso.

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando la reacción de Eggman. Si iban a ser destruidos por su derrota, ninguno se quedaría atrás, ni iban a dejar que alguno sufriera sólo. Enfrentarían las consecuencias, juntos.

–No habrá castigo. –Decidió Eggman, sorprendiendo a sus robots. –Solo una advertencia. Son soldados muy valiosos para mí, y juntos podrían igualar la nueva fuerza de Metal Sonic. Por eso, no puedo deshacerme de ustedes. El papel de cada uno es fundamental en mi ejército, y además, los necesito para una misión urgente…

–¿Y cuál es? –Preguntó Gunner, aliviado de que su existencia no iba a terminar ese día.

–Mis tropas en Apotos han encontrado cierta… resistencia. Son aliados de Sonic que hace años que no se interponen en mi camino. Por ello, me había olvidado por completo de ellos, y el portador del Rubí Fantasma se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos. Necesito que vayan a Apotos ahora mismo y se deshagan de ellos.

–Como ordene, señor. –Asintió King con una reverencia. –¿Quiénes son nuestros objetivos?

–Son… –Eggman hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para recordar sus nombres, pero cuando lo hizo, su mirada pareció ensombrecerse. –Mighty y Ray.

Una vez atravesó el cielo de Empire City lo más silencioso posible, alcanzó a divisar su destino…

Parecía un edificio común a simple vista, pero el Comandante le envió la foto de dónde se escondía sus instalaciones, y era allí…

Un edificio de un poco más de veinte pisos, con un pequeño helipuerto en la azotea. Obviamente, se mantenía en secreto, oculto tras una fachada para que Eggman no lograra descubrirlos.

Una de las pocas fortalezas de GUN que no había sido devastada por los robots del doctor.

Dirigió su avión hacia allí y se estacionó en el helipuerto. Vio un pequeño ascensor presente ahí mismo, que de inmediato se abrió para revelar a un pequeño escuadrón de hombres, escoltando al líder de toda la organización…

Abraham Towers, o mejor conocido como el Comandante de GUN.

–Miles Prower… –Habló, con una voz firme y clara, mientras avanzaba con una postura que irradiaba respeto, encaminándose más cerca de uno de sus pocos aliados que aún estaban presentes en el planeta. –El mejor compañero de Sonic the Hedgehog, con una inteligencia que podría igualar a la de Eggman con el paso de los años. Habilidades de combate… aceptables. Además, con años de experiencia en batallar contra las máquinas de Eggman.

Tails lo observó algo sorprendido, mientras se apeaba de su transporte, y los soldados de GUN bajaban con algo de dificultad la Esmeralda Maestra del asiento del copiloto.

–Sé mucho más de lo que crees sobre todos aquellos que han ayudado a salvar al mundo en el pasado… y no quedan muchos de ellos.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Tails mostró una mirada preocupada. Al parecer, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad…

Estaba sólo.

–Por favor, acompáñame. –Le pidió Towers, dirigiéndose al elevador junto a varios soldados que cargaban la pesada piedra preciosa a duras penas.

Tails dudó unos segundos, pero al final, siguió a los humanos hacia el ascensor, cuyas puertas se cerraron segundos después…

Justo entonces, tres personajes, en otro edificio circundante, se pusieron de pie, conscientes de que era el momento de actuar.

–¡Oye! ¡Esa era Tails! ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veo! –Dijo el más joven del trío, saltando con emoción.

–Ya lo sabías, torpe. Nuestra misión es acabar con él. –Le recriminó otro de ellos, aparentemente el líder, que observaba el edificio con unos binoculares.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero no podremos ponernos al día! ¡Tengo mucho que contarle!

–Ni siquiera son amigos. Y ahora, mucho menos. Recuerda de qué lado estás.

–Lo sé… Del lado de Eggman. –Bufó la pequeña figura, sentándose en el borde del tejado en donde se encontraban. –Aun así, tal vez pueda platicar con él unos momentos antes de hacerlo explotar…

La otra figura solo bufó en respuesta, mientras que la tercera se mantenía completamente callada…

–Han descuidado nuestro punto de entrada. –Anunció el líder, dando un paso al frente. –Es momento de actuar.

–¡Volemos el edificio entero! –Vitoreó el otro, justo cuando iba a saltar del tejado.

–Pero primero, asegurémonos de llevarnos a ese robot y a la Esmeralda Maestra con nosotros. –El líder siguió a su compañero, con el tercer miembro del grupo tras él. –Y que ese zorrito no sobreviva.

Tails quedó boquiabierta cuando por fin las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse, revelando un laboratorio de alta tecnología, lleno de inventores que diseñaban y reparaban diferentes máquinas de la organización, seguramente para usarlos como soldados en la guerra que estaba por iniciar. El zorrito empezó a avanzar, mirando su alrededor en una especie de trance…

Las máquinas, las computadoras, todo parecía completamente nuevo, aunque lograba entender a la perfección los procesos que realizaban los científicos presentes.

Exploró con la mirada aquel enorme laboratorio, mientras seguía al Comandante a través de la sala, y los soldados que los escoltaban llevaban a la Esmeralda Maestra a algún lugar donde podría estar segura.

Mientras se fascinaba con los avances tecnológicos que venía a su alrededor, sus ojos azules se fijaron en una máquina en particular, que borró su mirada tonta e hipnotizada para abrirle paso a otra más preocupada, e incluso horrorizada.

Atendido por seis científicos, E-123 Omega yacía sobre una mesa de trabajo, con un brazo destrozado, sus propulsores dañados y unas marcas de zarpazos que atravesaban su pecho. Sus brillantes ojos rojos ahora estaban apagados, mientras que parecía como si sus sistemas ya no fueran a funcionar nunca más…

Básicamente, había muerto.

–Sucedió hace dos días. –Le informó el Comandante, aunque Tails ni preguntó. –Uno de los nuevos seguidores de Eggman invadió nuestra base principal, la GUN Fortress, y acabó con la mayoría de nuestros hombres como si nada. Shadow, Rouge y Omega se lanzaron a detenerlo, pero los dos primeros agentes fueron absorbidos por él, y Omega… terminó así.

Tails, espantado, se acercó a paso lento al robot, recordando cuando lo reparó en la guerra anterior contra Eggman. Pero el daño que había recibido entonces no era nada comparado a este. Las posibilidades de que volviera a funcionar parecían ser nulas, pero aun así, GUN se negaba a perder a otro aliado, en especial a uno tan poderoso, y harían lo que fuera posible por encenderlo una vez más…

–Esta fue una de las razones por la que te trajimos aquí en especial, y no a una base más cercana, donde podría comunicarme contigo y explicarte la situación con tranquilidad. –Continuó Abraham. –Somos conscientes de que lograste activar a Omega en el pasado, cuando fue derrotado por el chacal Infinite. ¿Podrías repararlo ahora?

Tails estaba mudo, sin apartar sus ojos asustados del robot, estudiando sus daños. Su brazo podría ser reemplazado con algo de tiempo, y sus propulsores eran reparables. Lo único que le preocupaba era esa herida en su pecho, que aparentemente, fue lo que lo fulminó.

Sus sistemas internos debían estar arruinados, y era obvio que él jamás podría reparar algo así.

El único que podría hacerlo…

Era Eggman.

–No puedo… –Susurró el zorro con pesar, apretando los puños. –No sé qué fue lo que atacó a Omega, pero sabía que con ese último golpe lo eliminaría para siempre… ¿Aún no han logrado aprender sobre la tecnología de Omega?

–Estábamos avanzando, pero no completamente. Sus protocolos y datos centrales eran demasiado complicados para comprenderlos, y ahora, precisamente esos sistemas han sido destruidos. Tienes razón. Esa cosa era consciente de como destruir a Omega de una vez por todas… Entonces, nuestros temores fueron confirmados. Omega no volverá. –A pesar de que su tono no cambió en lo absoluto, Tails pudo percibir como el humano deseaba desahogarse, quizás destruyendo algo, o disparándole a alguien, pero se contenía. Y quizás era lo mejor.

No dejó que otra lágrima cayera por su rostro, a pesar de lo doloroso que se le hacía saber que perdió a otro de sus amigos definitivamente, y que ni Shadow ni Rouge se sabían salvado del destino que sufrieron sus otros compañeros…

–¿Sabe algo de los Chaotix, o de Silver?

–Todos fuera. Todos, y cada uno de los héroes que fueron parte de la Resistencia en la guerra desde hace unos meses perecieron a manos de eso…

–¿Qué? –Quiso saber el zorro, con una contenida furia relampagueando en sus ojos. –¿Qué les hizo esto? ¿Qué los atacó? ¿Qué los… mató?

El Comandante observó a Tails a los ojos, y suspiró. Era solo un niño, pero no se quedaría al margen de la situación. Y ahora mismo, podría ser su última esperanza para que la esperanza volviera a surgir. No tenía otra opción.

–No lo sabemos con certeza. –Respondió, cerrando los ojos. –Pero puedo mostrártelo…

Guió a Tails hacia su oficina y cerró la puerta. Cuando estuvieron solos, se encaminó hacia la computadora de su escritorio, y allí buscó las grabaciones de GUN Fortress.

–Esto podría parecerte algo… perturbador, pero es necesario que conozcas las capacidades de otro de nuestros enemigos. –Le advirtió Towers, enseñándole la pantalla.

Tails miró con atención los pequeños cuadros, cada uno revelando lo sucedido desde una perspectiva distinta, y comenzó a contemplar la horrorosa escena, desde el inicio.

Las primeras grabaciones mostraban una oficina similar a esa misma donde se encontraba, pero más grande y elegante, donde el Comandante estudiaba unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

No sospechaba nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Entonces, un oficial de GUN irrumpió en la habitación, respirando agitadamente.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Towers, sin inmutarse, aunque se le notaba algo fastidiado.

–Comandante… Detectamos una señal desconocida acercándose a la base. Enviamos a un escuadrón con una misión de reconocimiento, pero no han regresado. La señal se sigue aproximando.

El Comandante frunció el ceño.

–Envíen una tropa de ataque y destrúyanla. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Si el ataque fracasa, que los agentes Shadow, Rouge y Omega estén atentos para proteger las entradas a la base. –Ordenó el líder de GUN, a lo cual el oficial asintió y se retiró.

El hombre se tiró en su asiento, pensativo. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando empezaron a escucharse el seco sonido de disparos, acompañados de otro ruido que parecían ser gritos…

Abraham se levantó de golpe, y extrajo de un cajón de su escritorio un arma. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió, pudo contemplar que las luces de afuera estaban apagadas, aunque podía visualizar las siluetas de muchos de sus hombres, atraídos también por los inquietantes ruidos.

Una vez percibió de dónde provenía el sonido, miró de golpe a un oscuro pasillo a su izquierda, y apuntó hacia allí, expectante. El ruido de frenéticos pasos empezaron a hacerse sonoros, mientras el Comandante, y el resto de sus tropas esperaba atentos lo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Bajaron la guardia al notar que se trataba de un soldado, que corría hacia ellos, con una expresión completamente aterrada, apenas visible en la oscuridad que los consumía.

–¡Señor! –Bramó. –¡Nos ata…!

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque se desplomó al suelo de pronto, sin vida…

El Comandante ensanchó los ojos, y tanto él como el resto de los soldados observaron petrificados a la figura detrás del hombre muerto…

Pequeña, e incluso insignificante, pero con una figura que se le hacía un tanto familiar…

Levitaba fantasmalmente detrás del cuerpo inerte delante de él, con un pequeño brillo rojo parpadeante en su frente… Cuando vio que tenía dos colas, finalmente tuvo una idea de quién se trataba.

–¿Miles…? –Murmuró, pero, una vez pronunció esas palabras, la criatura desconocida se abalanzó contra él con intenciones de destrozarlo.

Con su admirable precisión, disparó dos veces contra la bestia, despedazándola, mientras su cuerpo amarillento se descomponía en materia oscura, que se desparramó por todo el suelo…

Por el pasillo de antes, emergieron tres figuras más, por lo cual todos los soldados fijaron sus armas hacia allí, pero, al percatarse de que se trataba de sus mejores aliados, se tranquilizaron…

Shadow, Rouge y Omega aparecieron, escaneando con atención a su alrededor para encontrar a la amenaza, sin saber que ya estaba neutralizada.

–¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? –Preguntó Rouge, con la guardia en algo.

–No se preocupe, agente Rouge. –Respondió el humano, sin inmutarse, como siempre. –Logré destruir a la amenaza

–¿Por qué está tan oscuro? –Volvió a interrogar la murciélago, aunque era la más acostumbrada a moverse en la oscuridad.

–Esa cosa debió cegarnos para terminar con nosotros más fácilmente. –Explicó otro agente, sin apartar la vista del líquido negro derramado por el suelo. –Pero esto es todo lo que queda de ella…

–Un momento… –Shadow dio un paso al frente, mientras sus ojos visualizaban mejor la materia negra, y encontraba una sección en específico de ella que brillaba con una tenue luz rojiza… –¿Qué es…?

–¡Cuidado! –Rouge empujó al erizo segundos antes de que la masa oscura arremetiera contra él.

Una lluvia de balas inundó la habitación, todos intentando atinarle a la materia negra que volaba por el cuarto como un espíritu, pero en realidad, solo seguía al pequeño brillo rojo, que levitaba en círculos alrededor de sus enemigos.

Las municiones de varios soldados se agotaron, y mientras estaban recargando, la criatura vio la oportunidad perfecta… el destello carmesí se detuvo, dejando que la materia oscura que atraía con su luz lo rodeara, para manifestar de nuevo la curiosa forma física que adquirió, pero solo se consiguió ver su silueta.

Al distinguirla, tanto Rouge como Shadow abrieron los ojos, tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera reaccionaron cuando la figura acometió contra los soldados vulnerables.

No alcanzó a verse lo que les hizo, ya que la penumbra era demasiada, pero fue suficiente para que vislumbrar los cuerpos, ahora sin vida, de los soldados de GUN…

–Maldito… –Gruñó Shadow. –¡Revélate!

De pronto, reunió en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía gris, disparándola como un poderoso láser de Energía Caos que golpeó directamente al ser oscuro, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

No obstante, no tardó en volver a incorporarse, levitando tranquilamente. Otro aluvión de balas no tardó en aparecer, pero ahora, los disparos solo atravesaran la figura, haciendo aparecer agujeros en su cuerpo, que se regeneraban de inmediato.

Empezó a acercarse poco a poco a los casi 25 objetivos que estaban frente a él… O mejor dicho, presas.

Aceleró de pronto con un impulso sónico, que provocó un escalofriante estruendo. La criatura desconocida atacó a los agentes más cercanos, pero rápidamente fueron protegidos por Rouge. La murciélago incrustó su pierna en el cuerpo del ente, y por un momento, pareció haber visto su rostro, sin distinguirlo por completo debido a la oscuridad.

Su rostro pareció palidecer cuando vislumbró los ojos de su enemigo…

Unos ojos tan oscuros, que parecían reflejar a la oscuridad reencarnada dentro de él.

Una oscuridad eterna, infinita y sombría, sin ningún sentimiento.

Sin piedad, que solo deseaba la exterminación de todo.

Con solo una mirada, distinguió todo eso, y aquello pareció aterrarle.

Que con solo ver los ojos de su rival ya pudiera saber lo peligroso que era, y que sus únicos motivos eran la muerte y destrucción…

Se alejó, respirando de pronto con agitación, y una mirada traumada.

A Shadow pareció preocuparle eso, por lo cual empezó a disparar Chaos Spear contra el aterrador ser, que las esquivó todas a gran velocidad, dejando una estela fantasmal a su paso.

La criatura volaba en círculos alrededor del erizo negro, como estudiando sus movimientos mientras Shadow disparaba lanzas de luz amarillenta hacia su objetivo, sin perderlo de vista. El punto brillante en su cabeza pareció encenderse con más fuerza, justo cuando unas flamas negras envolvieron por completo su silueta maligna.

Shadow pareció sorprenderse cuando vio esto, y aún más con lo que sucedió después…

De la enorme bola de fuego oscuro que era su adversario, emergieron lenguas flameantes, que se movían de tal forma que simulaban tener conciencia propia.

Shadow no alcanzó a interceptarlas a todas con sus Chaos Spear, y al final, las bolas de fuego alcanzaron a algunos soldados, incinerándolos. Sus gritos de agonía atormentaron tanto a Shadow como a Rouge, mientras Omega apretaba los puños con furia. Los cuerpos chamuscados de los hombres cayeron al suelo, sin vida, mientras las flamas desaparecían de encima de ellos.

La figura, ahora cubierta de ardientes llamas, se abalanzó contra el resto de los humanos, pero obviamente no iban a dejárselo fácil. Aunque las balas con las que los soldados de defendían eran derretidas al acercarse a la aura de fuego de su objetivo, los ataques de Energía Caos de Shadow parecían hacerle efecto.

No perdió tiempo y reunió una gran cantidad de energía en su mano, lanzándola como una brillosa esfera púrpura contra su enemigo, justo cuando los ojos oscuros y sin vida de éste último se encontraron con los del erizo…

–¡Cúbranse! –Les ordenó Shadow, retrocediendo a gran velocidad.

No tuvo que repetirlo, porque el resto de sus aliados salió zumbando de la zona, segundos antes de que la bola de Energía Chaos concentrada impactara contra su objetivo…

La explosión fue catastrófica. Toda la fortaleza tembló ante el estallido, mientras las paredes retumbaban y el piso vibraba. Sin embargo, una vez la detonación pasó, la calma inundó el entorno. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, mientras observaban con expectación la enorme cortina de humo que se había levantado.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio, con los tres héroes, el Comandante y sus tropas atentos. Poco a poco, la nube de polvo se deshizo, y reveló el terreno completamente devastado, y manchado también con una sustancia oscura, que ya no se movía.

Shadow les dio la orden con la mano de que no se acercaran, y fue aproximándose poco a poco al lugar donde antes se encontraba su enemigo. Con un rápido estudio, encontró lo que buscaba…

El causante de todo esto…

Se agachó por unos momentos, y levantó del suelo un pequeño fragmento de cristal rojo, pero apagado y con un tono tan sombrío, que se le hizo bastante familiar.

–Agente Shadow, ¿qué es eso? –Preguntó el Comandante, serio e inmutable.

–Era esto lo que controlaba a toda esta sustancia oscura… –Explicó el erizo, analizando la piedra en su mano, en un vano intento de recordar dónde la había visto antes…

–¿Todo esto fue provocado por esta pequeña gema? –Rouge, olvidando su anterior miedo, se acercó también movida por la curiosidad, al igual que el resto de los soldados, el Comandante y Omega, para analizar mejor su pequeño, pero peligroso hallazgo… –Muy linda, pero, ¿no se supone que deberíamos destruirla?

–Es lo más prudente. –Intervino Omega con su voz robótica. –Por lo que he podido analizar, esta es la fuente de todo el poder del ser desconocido que nos atacó, y la que lo regeneraba cuando su cuerpo era dañado. Aunque parece que terminó sin energías.

–No podemos arriesgarnos. –Murmuró Shadow, ejerciendo una fuerza tan feroz sobre el cristal, que no faltaba mucho para que fuera destrozado en pedazos. –Pagarás por toda la muerte que has…

Sin embargo, no pudo ni siquiera terminar su frase.

Repentinamente, el fragmento se iluminó con un destello sangriento, tan fuerte que cegó a la mayoría, incluyendo a la cámara que grababa desde lejos todo lo ocurrido, pero, con algo de dificultad, se pudo distinguir como Shadow se deshacía poco a poco en destellos rojos, en forma de cubos semitransparentes, que después eran absorbidos por la gema…

Segundos después, la luz cegadora se esfumó tan rápido como llegó, y todos notaron la obvia ausencia de Shadow, y en su lugar, se encontraba el trozo de cristal rojizo, que flotaba, abastecido de energía.

Ahí fue cuando todos lograron reaccionar.

–¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! –Gritó uno de los soldados, empujando al Comandante hacia el pasillo que los llevaría a la sala de emergencia.

–¡Pero no podemos dejar a Shadow! –Le replicó Rouge, decidida, pero alterada.

–¡No permitiremos más bajas, agente Rouge! ¡Hay que irnos, AHORA! –Bramó el mismo agente, que, por unos momentos, irritó a la murciélago, hasta que se percató que tenía un rango mayor al suyo.

Era su superior.

Pero ahora mismo, GUN no le interesaba, ni la organización ni sus reglas.

Solo le importaba Shadow.

–No me interesa si ustedes huyen como cobardes, pero no permitiré que esa cosa se quede con Shadow. –Contestó la mujer, afirmándose para darle cara a la materia oscura que poco a poco se acumulaba mágicamente para manifestar la forma física de aquel ente oscuro.

–Serviremos como distracción para que ustedes logren escapar con éxito. –Añadió Omega, igual de decidido que su compañera. –Averigüen qué es este ser, de dónde vino, cuáles son sus objetivos, y más importante: quién lo envió.

El Comandante estaba por responder, cuando nuevamente la figura oscura apareció, y, para consternación de sus presas, parecía recargado de energías, tanto así que irradió una luz fantasmal morada, que, por unos instantes, reveló qué era…

Su apariencia era de un inocente muñeco amarillo y blanco, que claramente hacía referencia al zorrito amarillo Tails, compañero de Sonic.

Los soldados escaparon junto con el Comandante, básicamente arrastrándolo, mientras el hombre no podía dejar de mirar atrás, observando como sus dos mejores soldados se sacrificaban para salvarlos a ellos…

Cuando huían, pudo verlo.

Vio como Rouge se abalanzaba contra la criatura, pero esta bloqueó su patada con su débil bracito de seda y algodón como si nada, lo cual sorprendió a la murciélago.

Vio como los ojos del muñeco embrujado se iluminaban con una luz roja, al igual que la gema que colgaba de su frente con una especie de hilo negro.

Vio como Rouge sufría el mismo destino que Shadow, sirviendo como fuente de energía para aquel espectro. Absorbida. Utilizada. Asesinada.

Y Omega era el siguiente…

El Comandante fue sacado de la sala, y no pudo seguir observando más, pero lo único que vio era al aterrador muñeco flotante, cuyos ojos eran ahora completamente rojos y brillosos, que confrontaba al Serie-E…

Ahí fue cuando todo sucedió.

Omega no dijo nada, pero ver como su otra compañera era desintegrada en moléculas fue suficiente como para que su furia artificial estallara dentro de sus sensores, impulsándolo a pelear con todo su armamento.

No se preocupó por destruir todo el lugar en el proceso. Lo importante era hacer sufrir a esa cosa…

Misiles, láseres y balas volaron como lluvia sobre el muñeco demoníaco, que solo extendió su bracito hacia adelante para crear una barrera de energía oscura que lo protegió de cada disparo, proyectil e impacto. Omega pareció molestarse, convirtiendo sus manos en lanzallamas para incinerar al ente maligno, que solo con envolverse a sí mismo con sus propias llamas negras, parecía ser inmune al ardiente fuego que vomitaban los cañones del robot.

Al ver que sus esfuerzos iniciales resultaban inútiles, decidió atacar directamente. Encendió sus propulsores al máximo y atacó, saliendo disparado como un misil contra aquel rival. Pero, para su enfado, la criatura solo lo esquivó echándose a un lado, defendiéndose con una poderosa llamarada oscura.

Las flamas golpearon directamente uno de los propulsores de Omega, encendiéndolo en fuego, y dañándolo en el proceso. El robot aterrizó y examinó sus daños. Ya no iba a poder volar, pero eso no lo detendría.

Sin embargo, su adversario solo comenzaba.

El muñeco de Tails se abalanzó sobre su objetivo súbitamente, mientras sus manitas se convertían en peligrosas zarpas. Omega convirtió su brazo en cañón y disparó tres veces contra la bestia oscura, que evadió los dos primeros misiles, pero el tercero lo hizo estallar.

Sus restos se dispersaron por doquier una vez más, y, aprovechando que ahora ese peligroso enemigo estaba vulnerable, usó su vista biónica para buscar el origen de aquella oscuridad…

Visualizó casi al instante aquella pequeña joya rojiza, que parecía ser la verdadera entidad, y encarnaba un cuerpo falso como marioneta para sus terroríficas intenciones.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo ponerle uno de sus metálicos dedos encima…

Una luz roja cegó sus visores por unos segundos, dejándolo en desventaja, y por ello no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo…

El muñeco de ojos rojos blandió sus garras contra el brazo del robot, ataque que sorpresivamente, logró cortarle la extremidad de par a par.

Omega se sobresaltó cuando sus alarmas internas se dispararon, informándole de sus propios daños. Estaba aún más vulnerable.

Con su brazo restante, disparó una ráfaga de metralla como lluvia contra el muñeco, con la gema en su frente como su objetivo. Sin embargo, el espectro esquivó los proyectiles con facilidad, gracias a su gran velocidad, y lanzando unos arañazos al aire, disparó poderosos tajos de energía plateada contra el robot, que estallaban con fuerza sobre la armadura de su pecho…

Omega dejó de luchar, y cayó de rodillas, mirando sus propios daños. Eran reparables, pero era consciente de que su oponente iba a rematarlo.

Se reprendió a sí mismo de no haber logrado vengar a sus camaradas, y que ahora, iba a sufrir su mismo destino.

Iba a morir.

Y así fue.

La última imagen que captaron sus ojos artificiales, fue la del nuevo matón de Eggman, cuyos ojos rojos y sangrientos parecían imprimirse en su memoria, por siempre, incluso después de desactivado…

Y en un segundo, todo se apagó. Sus sistemas, sus protocolos, sus funciones principales, todo. Y, como soltando su último aliento, sus ojos se apagaron poco a poco, y perdió la energía para sostenerse, desplomándose de espaldas.

Fue apagado, para nunca más encender.

Abraham Towers quedó en silencio mientras observaba con una mirada sin sentimientos el rostro de Tails, que estaba anegado de lágrimas.

Todos sus amigos…

Todos los que alguna vez le habían importado…

Habían sufrido ese mismo destino…

Y no podría hacer nada para salvarlos.

Era inútil sin la ayuda de alguien. Él solo no era suficiente.

Necesitaba a alguien que lo impulsara a la victoria.

Su voluntad volvió a menguar, mientras perdía por completo todos sus ánimos…

Se alejó de la computadora hacia la puerta, pero, justo cuando colocó su mano en el pomo de ésta para abrirla, cayó de rodillas. Sus fuerzas empezaron a abandonarlo, física, emocional y mentalmente.

Lo perdió todo…

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Silver…

Todos se habían ido.

Y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos…

Era curioso. Estaba tan centrado en su entrenamiento con Sonic para no volver a decepcionarlos a todos, que al final sido algo mucho peor que fallarles.

Les dio la espalda.

–Desplomarte y perder las pocas fuerzas que te quedan solo empeorarán la situación. –Le dijo el Comandante, caminando hacia él. –¿Te rendirás? ¿Te darás por vencido? ¿Dejarás que el sacrificio que todos tus amigos hicieron sea en vano? ¿Dejarás que sean olvidados…? ¿Qué sus memorias no signifiquen nada?

–Jamás podría hacer algo así… –Moduló Tails, calmando sus sollozos. –Pero no soy el indicado para esto. Todos lograron sacar la fuerza necesaria para pelear cuando creímos a Sonic muerto, pero yo… Yo me rendí. Mi papel en la guerra contra Eggman fue bajo, y ni siquiera me esforcé para hacerme más fuerte y estar al nivel de las circunstancias. Chaos hubiera acabado conmigo si no fuera por el otro Sonic…

–Pero ahora ningún Sonic va a ayudarte. –Señaló el Comandante, inflexible. –Eres todo lo que queda, el último héroe en pie, el único que pueden sacarnos de esta situación, ¿y echarás la toalla? ¿Dejarás que la situación vuelva a repetirse?

–GUN no participó en la guerra… –Replicó Tails, sin siquiera intentar levantarse. –Su organización fue disuelta una vez Eggman venció a Sonic. Usted fue capturado, junto a miles de soldados por una supuesta traición contra el nuevo régimen. Los consideraron criminales… ¿Y ni siquiera intentaron hacer algo al respecto? Creo que no es el indicado para sermonearme.

–Veo que tus sentimientos te están sacando la verdadera idea de la cabeza. Estás diciendo cosas que jamás dirías si tuvieras la mente fría ante la situación, pero supongo que no puedes. Solo eres un niño, después de todo. Ni siquiera deberías estar involucrado en todo esto, pero aun así, estás aquí. Sobreviviste al ataque inicial de Eggman, y conseguiste arrebatarle la Esmeralda Maestra a un quinteto de máquinas asesinas, ¿y crees que no eres el indicado? Esto apenas inicia, pero ya has demostrado que eres el indicado. Eres nuestra única esperanza, Miles Prower. El único que puede libertarnos ahora, ¿y no lo harás? Tienes razón, GUN no tuvo la fuerza para seguir luchando. Yo di todo por perdido cuando fui atrapado por los robots del doctor, pero nunca perdí la esperanza en los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra. Ustedes… Ustedes siempre nos han salvado. A pesar de que todo parezca perdido, al final… Logran triunfar. Confié en ustedes, en que ustedes podrían encargarse de todo. Derrotar a Eggman y liberar a todas las personas de su opresión, y así fue, ¿no?

–Sí… –Asintió Tails, mirando a los ojos al Comandante. –Pero antes, los tenía a ellos… Ahora.

–Ahora debes protegerte solo. Sé que es difícil, y siempre lo será. Incluso yo debo depender de otros, y otros dependen de mí. Nos cuidamos las espaldas, tal como ustedes, pero, si ya no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarte, debes enfrentar al mundo sólo. Y aunque quieras rendirte, no puedes hacerlo. Ni Sonic, ni ningún otro de tus compañeros, quisiera que dejaras de luchar. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y lo único que nos queda… Tú eres lo único que nos queda. Y tu fuerza de voluntad es tu única aliada, y la que te impulsará a la victoria. Ahora, debes vivir de ella, y ella te dará fuerzas para pelear, aunque creas que todo ha terminado. La voluntad es la llave que nos abrirá la puerta a la victoria, y tú eres el que tiene esa llave. Eres nuestra única oportunidad de ganar. Ahora, ¿te rendirás o seguirás adelante?

Tails se quedó callado, con la mirada gacha y sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como las lágrimas se detenían... Poco a poco, levantó la vista, y cuando abrió los ojos, reveló en ellos la determinación que había perdido…

La voluntad que ardía dentro de él.

–No me rendiré. Nunca más lo haré. –Afirmó, decidido. –Eggman lamentará el día que se atrevió a dañarnos. Juro que lo pagará… Pagará por toda la destrucción que ha provocado.

Por primera vez en todo el día, el Comandante sonrió, con orgullo y esperanza iluminándose en sus ojos.

Por fin había hecho algo bien…

Logró despertar la motivación de Miles.

–Por cierto, Comandante. –Añadió el joven zorro, ahora serio. –Tengo un indicio de lo que es esa gema…

–¿En serio?

–Sí… El Rubí Fantasma.

 ** _¡Chan chan chaaaaaan! Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo, y uno un poco más largo que el resto, por cierto. Les dije que la cosa se pondría seria desde aquí. Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Tails Doll, esta vez, como el nuevo portador del Rubí Fantasma, con un poder al que hay que temer. Aclaro que no tendrá los mismos poderes que Infinite, pero no por ello será un oponente fácil. Después de todo, es quien se llevó a todos los personajes principales de Sonic Forces, más Cream, y desempeñará el papel de uno de los antagonistas principales en este fic._**

 ** _Inicia la misión de Tails para salvar a Sonic y vengar al resto de sus amigos, pero no estará completamente solo…_**

 ** _O al menos, por ahora._**

 ** _En el siguiente episodio, Tails tendrá que enfrentar a tres nuevos enemigos, pero antiguos conocidos, que no tendrán piedad alguna, ni con el zorrito, ni con ningún soldado de GUN._**

 ** _Cuídense y nos leemos._**


	5. Chapter 5: El otro bando

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana, porque todo se les arruinará ahora XD. Ya en serio, quienes pedían una nueva batalla, aquí la tendrán. ¡Los Hooligans regresan para causar problemas! ¿Podrá Tails encargarse de ellos y evitar que lo eliminen? Vamos a averiguarlo.**_

 **Chapter 5: El otro bando.**

–Señor, nuestras bases de Westopolis y Top City han sido conquistadas, y el ataque a Chemical Plant fue todo un fracaso. Nuestras tropas están siendo eliminadas como moscas, y si no hacemos algo al respecto, GUN caerá.

–Tengo eso presente, general. –Respondió el Comandante, atendiendo una llamada desde su comunicador. –Suspenda cualquier misión que no sea prioridad y que todos viajen hacia nuestra base infiltrada en Empire City. Infórmele esto al resto de las fuerzas de GUN en todo el mundo. Hay que reunir lo que tenemos para un nuevo ataque en conjunto a Eggman. Hasta ahora, estas instalaciones parecen haber pasado fuera del radar. Eggman no la ha descubierto.

–¿Pero cuánto tiempo más podremos soportar? ¡Eggman conocerá todas nuestras bases enseguida! ¡Puede hackear cualquier computadora de GUN y sabrá TODO sobre nosotros! Y probablemente, ya lo sabe.

–Escúcheme bien. Después de la última guerra, fue muy difícil rehacer GUN desde cero. Debí reemplazar a todos los hombres que perdimos, y reconstruir cada base destruida, y crear nuevas, que Eggman nunca pudiera conocer. No voy a permitir que todos mis esfuerzos, nuestros esfuerzos, hayan sido en vano. No permitiré que GUN caiga otra vez, al menos, no sin darle a Eggman todo lo que desea. Vamos a dar guerra hasta que no haya sobrevivientes, en nuestro bando, o en su bando. Así que haga lo que le ordeno y movilice a todas nuestras fuerzas. Ese anciano no se saldrá con la suya esta vez. No puedo permitirlo.

El Comandante cortó la llamada y lanzó su comunicador al escritorio, frustrado. Respiró lentamente para intentar tranquilizarse, pero no le fue fácil. Cuando por fin recuperó la compostura, salió de su oficina, como el hombre férreo y firme que siempre fue.

–¿Dónde se encuentra Miles, agente? –Le preguntó a una mujer que iba pasando por los pasillos de la base.

–Aún en el laboratorio. Tiene talento en ingeniería y robótica para ser un niño, aunque, en mi opinión, debería ir a la sala de entrenamiento. Según informes, ha perdido práctica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el último año. –Le contestó la agente, quien después se retiró.

El Comandante suspiró, y dio varios pasos para dirigirse al laboratorio, pensativo. Era bueno tener aún a uno de los héroes con vida, pero hubiera preferido a alguien más. Tails era listo, y tenía talento, pero era demasiado joven, y muy sensible a este tipo de situaciones. Todos sus compañeros estaban muertos, y su mejor amigo probablemente sería torturado hasta desfallecer por el doctor, el mismo hombre que debían enfrentar. Y dudaba que Tails pudiera con todo eso. El verlo quebrarse en su oficina le hizo entender que aún no está capacitado para esta misión, y que quizás, no sería prudente actuar ahora mismo…

Miró de soslayo hacia atrás, con una expresión seria, llevó su mano instintivamente hacia su arma, pero, cuando comprobó que no se trataba de nada, siguió caminando, aunque más atento a su alrededor.

Justo cuando no le prestó atención a lo que había detrás suyo, una risueña silueta se reveló haciendo muecas chistosas para burlarse de aquel humano, antes de esconderse de nuevo.

–¿Miles? –El Comandante entró al laboratorio, y encontró un montón de piezas metálicas esparcidas por doquier, y entre ellas, se movía inquieto el joven zorro amarillo, construyendo como un maniaco. –¿Qué es todo esto?

–¡Oh, Comandante! –Tails se sobresaltó, mirando hacia varias direcciones con nerviosismo. –He estado arreglando mis viejos aparatos. Necesitaré todo lo que pueda para hacerle frente a Eggman.

–Te ves más determinado, pero… ¿estás seguro de querer…?

–Sí.

Esa palabra fue suficiente para despejar sus dudas. Sonrió internamente, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida del laboratorio, no sin antes decir algo más.

–Puedes continuar aquí el tiempo que gustes, pero no hagas explotar nada.

Una vez Abraham abandonó la habitación, Tails suspiró con pesar. Era consciente perfectamente de que no era el mejor candidato para salvar al mundo, pero no iba a rendirse ahora. Prometió no fallar nunca más, y pelear, aunque todo parezca imposible, y eso haría. Aunque nadie confiara en él, él tenía suficiente confianza en sí mismo para continuar.

Para seguir luchando.

–Que arma tan peculiar. –Dijo una ingeniera pelirroja que iba pasando por ahí, y obviamente, la pila de basura y artefactos descompuestos llamó su atención, pero especialmente, el pequeño cañón dorado expuesto en una mesa de trabajo, rodeado desordenadamente por piezas y herramientas.

–Oh, es el Electric Cannon. Fue un arma que usaba en los días de Emerl. Supongo que ya lo sabían, ¿no?

–Creo que en los archivos decía algo sobre eso, pero yo no soy una agente para revisarlos. –Rió la mujer. –Mi nombre es Samanta, una de los científicos encargados en revisar a Omega. Es un gusto verte por aquí, Tails. Me haces sentir que la esperanza aún no nos ha abandonado.

–Je. Todos por aquí dicen que soy su última, pero creo que exageran. Yo no soy como Sonic, o Shadow. Soy solo… yo.

–Soy consciente de eso. –Sonrió Samanta, divertida. –Eres Tails, nuestro pequeño héroe.

El zorro se sonrojó, mientras la mujer reía un poco.

–Oye, creo que puedo ayudarte con tu Electric Cannon. Conozco una cosa o dos sobre armas de electricidad, y hay algunos protocolos y piezas que podrían potenciarlas. Espérame aquí.

–Por supuesto.

La joven se retiró apresuradamente, mientras Tails la observaba irse con una sonrisa. Era bueno tener a alguien a su alrededor que quisiera ayudarle, especialmente porque necesitaba una mano con esto en ese instante. Había una nueva función de aquella vieja arma que quería añadir, y de seguro podría serle útil…

Disparos.

Justo cuando Samanta regresaba con varias piezas y planos, tres disparos se hicieron presentes, con su aterrador estruendo característico. Tails se sobresaltó, justo cuando alguien lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

–¡Pero cuánto tiempo, Tails! –Rió aquel personaje, que el zorro tardó unos instantes en reconocer. –¿Cómo está la familia?

–¡Nack! –Profirió el zorro, intentando liberarse del agarre de la comadreja, que le sonreía con superioridad.

–¡Un intruso! ¡Llamen a seguridad, ahora!

–¿Alguien quiere una explosión? –Aquella voz, tan familiar, con un toque burlón y divertido, le hizo petrificarse.

Podría reconocerlo fácilmente, y lo que haría en todo el lugar no iba a ser nada lindo.

Bean apareció entre el grupo de alarmados científicos con su típica risa maniática, armado con dos bombas, una en cada mano. Al ver los explosivos, muchos fueron los que corrieron aterrorizados. El pato rió escandalosamente, justo cuando lanzó sus bombas a dos lados del laboratorio, que detonaron con gran fuerza.

Las explosiones no lograron alcanzar a nadie, pero las ondas expansivas que provocaron fueron lo suficientemente intensas como para lanzar a los humanos por los aires, hasta hacerlos chocar contra las paredes, muebles o incluso sus propios inventos.

El pájaro enloquecido rió mientras lanzaba granadas por doquier, que estallaban en diferentes puntos del laboratorio, destruyendo máquinas y artefactos, así como acababan con las vidas de algunos ingenieros.

–¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!

Finalmente, los refuerzos llegaron. El Comandante, escoltado por dos hombres armados, apareció entre las puertas de cristal del laboratorio, con una mirada enfurecida. Los tres apuntaron tanto al pato como a la comadreja con sus armas, ordenándoles detenerse, y en efecto, lo hicieron. Bean detuvo los locas explosiones y Bean soltó a Tails, quien, adolorido, se sobó el cuello en el piso.

–Vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí. –Comenzó Nack, acercándose al humano con las manos en la espalda.

–Ni un paso más, Nack. –Le advirtió el Comandante, serio, y decidido a disparar.

–¿No puedo saludar a un viejo amigo? Vaya, creo que ninguno de ustedes nos extrañaron después de tantos años.

–¡Sí, son unos egoístas! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaron terminar de reventar el lugar! –Pataleó Bean, haciendo un puchero.

–Ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí hasta que me digan qué rayos hacen en este lugar. ¿Acaso trabajan para Eggman?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tails levantó la mirada, incrédulo.

–Oh, vaya, creo que nos descubrieron, Bean. –Dijo Nack, mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien le sonrió también. –Sí, trabajamos para Eggman. ¿Algún problema?

Tails se quedó quieto, completamente paralizado. No podía creer que después de tantos años… Nack siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre. Incluso después de trabajar juntos en el torneo de Eggman, hace tres años…

¿Nada era diferente?

¿Seguían siendo el mismo grupo de malvivientes de siempre, solo pensando en ellos mismos…?

Estaba por confrontar a Nack, cuando recordó un detalle importante…

Nack…

Bean…

¿Dónde estaba Bark?

Su pregunta fue respondida casi de inmediato.

–¿Nada para decir, Comandante? Es una pena, pues ahora que mi jefe conoce la ubicación de este chiquero, lo hará pedazos, con usted en él, y quisiera que platicáramos una vez más antes de que Eggman aparezca y acabe con lo que queda de su pobre organización…

–¡SILENCIO! –Bramó el Comandante, a punto de disparar.

–Vaya, creo que sigue siendo de pocas palabras. –Nack se encogió de hombros, aunque después, una mirada sombría apareció en su rostro. –Eso es bueno, porque Bark también es así.

Antes de que Towers reaccionara, una gran figura apareció detrás de él. Bark tomó las cabezas de los dos guardias que acompañaban al Comandante con sus enormes manos, y los hizo chocar entre sí, noqueándolos. El Comandante estaba por disparar contra el oso, cuando éste aplastó la pistola de un apretón, y con su otro puño, golpeó el estómago del humano con una fuerza brutal, lanzándolo al otro lado del laboratorio.

–¡Comandante! –Gritó Samanta, escondida detrás de una mesa junto al resto de los científicos.

–¡Nack! ¡Alto! –Le gritó Tails, levantándose para verlo a los ojos.

Ambos estuvieron fulminándose con la mirada mutuamente, sin planear en retroceder ante el otro, mientras los demás miraban expectantes la escena…

Que fue arruinada.

–¡Oh, hola Tails! Cuánto tiempo, oye, ¿quieres saber cómo nos fue en nuestras últimas vacaciones? –Les interrumpió Bean, parloteando sobre cosas intrascendentales.

–Quiero saber ¡por qué hacer esto! –Le calló el zorro, encolerizado. –¡¿Por qué siguen a Eggman?! ¡¿Por qué después de todo lo que ha hecho?! ¡¿Por qué después de matar a todos…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

La mirada de Nack cambió de una seria a una mucho más displicente.

–¿Por qué? Creo que tú sabes la respuesta. –Dijo. Tails lo miró. –Nosotros nunca hemos estado de su lado, estamos del bando que paga mejor, y ese es el de Eggman. Él nos ofreció ser parte de su imperio si le ayudábamos a deshacernos de unos cabos sueltos, y a encontrar Esmeraldas del Caos. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. No estamos del lado de este mundo, como tú y tus amigos, así que ustedes no nos interesan. Ya hemos escogido un lado, y es el ganador, y creo que tú también lo sabes… Sabes que Eggman va a ganar, y que no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

–¡No es cierto! –Le replicó Tails. –¡Nosotros ganaremos! ¡No dejaré que Eggman se salga con la suya después de lo que hizo!

–¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que su mascota tenga tu apariencia? No lo tomes personal, ni él sabe por qué se ve así, pero supongo que es porque tú eres el último sobreviviente… el último que caerá. ¿Crees que puedes soportar sólo? Ja. No me hagas reír. Serás mejor que no nos juzgues, porque no nos conoces en lo más mínimo, y solo ríndete. Pelear o no, igual no habrá ninguna diferencia. Ya has perdido. Perdiste cuando Sonic cayó.

Tails apretó los puños mostró los colmillos, completamente enfadado. Nack solo puso los ojos en blanco y, cuando el zorro iba a abalanzarse contra él, le puso el cañón de su arma en la frente en un segundo, asegurándose así de que permaneciera quieto. Pudo ver en los ojos azules del zorrito una furia sin precedentes en él, y comprendió que al parecer su "traición" le había lastimado a tal punto que no alcanzaba a controlarse. Suspiró, y pensó en hacerle entender lo que le quería saber antes de acabar.

–Escúchame, Tails. Antes de acabar contigo quiero que comprendas que en realidad, nunca estuvimos del mismo lado. En realidad, he estado más en el lado de Eggman que en el tuyo, si acaso no lo recuerdas. Siempre que estoy presente, es porque hay una buena ganancia en juego, y así es como nosotros nos movemos. Ese es el propósito de los Hooligans, y tú lo conoces. Y sí, aunque nos hemos divertido con ustedes, ya ha llegado el momento de que te des cuenta de que no te traicionamos, porque nunca fuimos aliados. –Al escuchar esas palabras, la sangre de Tails hirvió aún más, lo cual confundió a Nack.

–¿Crees que me enfada que nos traicionaran? –Le contestó el zorro, propinándole rápidamente una patada en el costado de Nack, para librarse de él unos segundos, y así alcanzar su Electric Cannon. –¡Me enfada que estén del lado de Eggman! ¡ME ENFADA QUE SE ATREVIERAN A VENIR A AQUÍ SOLO POR SUS ÓRDENES! ¡ME ENFADA TENER QUE LUCHAR CONTRA USTEDES…! Pero lo haré si es necesario.

–Que ruidoso. –Bufó Nack, poniéndose de pie. –¿Vas a seguir hablando o nos demostrarás de una vez que no eres solo un bebé jugando a ser héroe?

–¡Ustedes se lo buscaron! –Tails ajustó algunos datos en su arma, que fue envuelta en un brillo blanto para convertirse en un anillo dorado, que se colocó en su muñeca derecha.

–¡Bien! ¡Que inicie la acción! –Festejó Bean, lanzando una tanda de bombas hacia Tails con suma precisión, pero el zorro consiguió evadirlas de un salto, y así interceptar al pato desde el aire con una rápida embestida.

Pero, para su asombro, Bean esquivó su ataque con una velocidad igual a la suya, para defenderse con otro explosivo, que aventó contra Tails. El zorro consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, bateando la granada hacia el techo, para evitar que dañara a alguien. Sin embargo, el detonar de la bomba fue más poderoso de lo que anticipó, por lo cual la potencia de la explosión lo lanzó al suelo, contra algunos restos robóticos desperdigados por doquier.

Tails se levantó sobándose la cabeza, pero dio un brinco para evitar el puñetazo de Bark, pero en el aire tuvo que maniobrar para esquivar los disparos de Nack, justo cuando Bean apareció encima del zorro para propinarle una patada de talón en la cabeza que lo lanzó hacia abajo, donde Bark lo atrapó con sus poderosos brazos, estrujándolo con su fuerza bestial.

Tails intentó liberarse con desesperación, golpeando con sus colas el estómago del oso polar para intentar liberarse, pero solo recibió un poderoso ataque en picada de Bean en el torso como castigo. El zorro terminó sin aliento después del asalto, y no intentó moverse para seguir luchando.

Bean aterrizó junto a Nack, quien se acercaba imponente hacia su objetivo a eliminar. Tails lo miró con suma furia, a pesar de su ya lamentable estado con un poco de sangre cayendo de su boca.

–Patético. –Dijo la comadreja, justo cuando Bark liberó al zorro para que su jefe lo fulminara.

El mercenario golpeó con su pistola a Tails en un costado de la cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo despidió hacia una pared, chocando contra ésta. Una vez impactó contra el muro, el zorro sintió un dolor de mil demonios, antes de caer al suelo, sin fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

–Nuestra misión era recuperar la Esmeralda Maestra y encargarnos de ti, ¿sabes? –Rió Nack, caminando tranquilamente hacia el maltrecho Tails. –Pero no solo conseguiremos cumplir esa misión, sino que nos llevaste hasta una de las bases ocultas de GUN, donde se encontraba el Comandante, el líder de toda la organización… Y si nos encargamos de él, todo GUN morirá.

Tails giró su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, jadeando débil y lastimado, mientras Nack llegaba junto a su cuerpo, observándolo con lástima fingida.

–Pobre niño que solo vive en sueños y en fantasías, donde todo es posible. –Habló la comadreja, cargando su arma distraídamente. –Espero que con este último tiro, recuperes tu sentido común, y por fin logres comprendernos después de muerto.

El líder de los Hooligans apuntó a la cabeza de Tails, listo para jalar el gatillo. Solo un segundo, y la vida del zorro iba a terminar. Así de fácil.

Él aún no podía creer que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Todos sus esfuerzos siempre eran en vano. Eggman lo venció, los Hard Boiled Heavies también, y ahora…

Ahora, volvería a perder, y esta vez, definitivamente.

La tercera es la vencida, ¿no?

Al menos lo había intentado, al menos había hecho más que en la última vez. Y aunque decepcionó a todos, aunque todos aquellos que le ejercieron fe en él, creyendo que los salvaría, obtendrían la más grande desilusión de sus vidas, al menos, había luchado por ellos. Luchó por el mundo entero, pero era una batalla que nunca podría ganar, y que solo prolongaría si intentaba levantarse.

Era curioso que todo terminara así, que todo acabara de un momento a otro, tan rápido como todo lo que había sucedido…

Ni siquiera supo cuándo sus amigos desaparecieron. En un día, todos estaban juntos, celebrando su victoria ante Eggman, el cómo libertaron al mundo, y al otro…

Al otro, todos murieron, desaparecidos, desintegrados.

Borrados.

Pero ya no había nada qué hacer. Perdió, y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Morir es fácil, pero vivir no…

Pero tendría que hacerlo.

–Adiós, Miles. –Concluyó Nack, pero, justo cuando estaba por disparar, los ojos de Tails se abrieron con determinación iluminándose en ellos.

El anillo en la muñeca derecha del zorro se encendió por completo en una luz blanca, que en un segundo envolvió toma la mano de Tails para materializar el Electric Cannon, con el cual Miles golpeó la pistola de Nack, arrebatándosela para lanzarla al otro lado del laboratorio.

–¡Desgraciada bola de pelos! –Vociferó el mercenario, a punto de pisotear el rostro de Tails, justo cuando éste se puso de pie.

Con sus colas, golpeó la cabeza de Nack, tumbándolo contra un mueble, y antes de que lograra incorporarse, el Electric Cannon cargó una gran cantidad de electricidad en segundos, que el zorro disparó como un único, pero enorme proyectil esférico, que se desplazó por el aire como un relámpago hasta explotar sobre Nack con una gran fuerza.

La comadreja voló a través del laboratorio hasta caer contra unos robots, debilitado y chamuscado.

–¡Kia! ¡Bark, encárgate! –Le dijo Bean a su compañero, volando a gran velocidad para auxiliar a su jefe.

El callado oso polar se interpuso entre sus aliados y Tails, quien lo encaró sin amedrentarse. Bark cargó contra el zorro, quien se deslizó derrapando entre sus piernas, para golpearlo en la espalda con una fuerte patada a la columna. El mercenario cayó de rodillas después de recibir el ataque, pero rápido se rehízo, tomando una mesa cercana como arma para intentar aplastar al zorro con ella, pero éste se enrolló en sí mismo para evadirlo, antes de dar un salto, aun rodando, para golpear la cabeza de Bark y rebotar en ella para alejarse.

El oso polar cayó de espaldas después de recibir el ataque giratorio, y ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie cuando un poderoso cañonazo eléctrico llegó contra él, estallando con la fuerza de un trueno.

–¿Está bien, jefe? –Le preguntó Bean a Nack mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. La comadreja se limitó a asentir, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su objetivo, viéndose a sí mismo intranquilo si lo perdía de vista.

Le parecía divertido en parte que ahora mismo, ese zorrito lo esté poniendo en apuros, pero era bueno tener algunos desafíos. Quería comprobar qué tan fuerte podría ser Tails si se lo proponía.

Una mesa voló hacia ellos de pronto, pero Bean la destruyó con una de sus bombas, creando una enorme humarada que les limitaba bastante la visión. Ubicaron una gran figura que caminaba hacia ellos, por lo cual se prepararon para atacarla, pero se tranquilizaron al comprobar que era Bark, quien se reunió con ellos. El trío escaneaba sus alrededores, buscando al joven zorro que debían eliminar, sin percatarse de que los ingenieros presentes en el laboratorio aprovechaban la situación para escapar apresuradamente, pero en silencio.

–¿Dónde está esa rata amarilla? –Murmuró Nack, rebuscando a través de la niebla…

Y recibió bruscamente la patada del zorro, quien, además del Electric Cannon, venía armado con una llave inglesa.

–Arg, maldito… –Gruñó adolorido la comadreja, cuando vio a Tails, encarándolos con decisión, aunque le prestó más atención a su arma, detrás del zorro.

–Puede que nos hayan fallado a todos… –Dijo Tails, mientras el Electric Cannon se cargaba de electricidad. –Pero aún pueden compensarlo. Recapaciten, por favor.

–Je. Patético. –Rió Nack, cuando sus ojos relampaguearon con un brillo siniestro. –Como siempre has sido.

Nack se impulsó rápidamente hacia Tails, derrapando para golpear sus piernas con un puntapié, tumbando al zorro. La astuta comadreja no dudo en aprovechar aquellos segundos que ganó para recuperar su arma, pero no alcanzó a disparar cuando Tails lo embistió en la espalda con una fuerza sorprendente, despidiéndolo contra otra mesa de trabajo.

Bark y Bean se lanzaron al unísono sobre el zorro, quien rápidamente apuntó hacia arriba con su Electric Cannon, descargando toda la electricidad que había almacenado con su nueva modalidad, que esperaba que funcionara correctamente…

La electricidad se manifestó como un enorme látigo luminoso, que se alargó alrededor de Tails, creando un remolino de chispas a su alrededor que frenó las arremetidas de sus dos oponentes, que observaron las luces eléctricas asombrados.

Nack también se mostró sorprendido, pero logró recordar su objetivo, y preparar su pistola para disparar. Tails lo vio a tiempo, y de inmediato agitó su nueva arma hacia la comadreja, lanzando un poderoso latigazo que destrozó no solo la mesa en donde Nack estaba parado, sino que fragmentó el suelo gracias al golpe. El mercenario dio un brinco a tiempo para evadir el mortífero ataque, pero Tails lo interceptó en el aire, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su llave, que lanzó hacia Bark, quien había saltado para alcanzarlo.

Bean apareció encima de Tails, e intentó atacarlo con un ataque en picada, pero el zorro lo enrolló con su látigo electrificado, castigándolo con una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Al oír los gritos de dolor de su camarada, tanto Bark como Nack se incorporaron, mirando seriamente la escena. Intercambiaron una mirada por un segundo y asintieron. Nack corrió hacia el oso polar con determinación, quien, una vez recibió a su jefe, lo lanzó por los aires con todas sus fuerzas. Nack giró en el aire y asestó una mortal patada doble en la columna de Tails, quien soltó un gemido de dolor, antes de trastabillar. Nack aprovechó el momento, e intentó disparar, pero erró el tiro debido a que Miles le pateó la mano.

Ambos cayeron duramente contra el suelo del laboratorio. La electricidad que manifestaba el látigo del Electric Cannon se deshizo, y Bean cayó lastimado contra unos escombros que él mismo derribó con sus explosivos.

Tails intentó levantarse con sus manos, pero rápidamente Bark lo atrapó por el cuello y lo levantó del piso con una mirada furiosa. El zorro intentó zafarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para compararse a las del oso polar, que hacía cada vez más presión para terminar ahorcando al joven, y así acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero no iba a resultarle tan fácil.

Una bala rozó su hombro, y de inmediato soltó a Tails, dejándole caer al suelo bruscamente. El mercenario se refugió tras unos muebles para evitar otro aluvión de balas, al igual que Nack, quien vio de reojo a sus nuevos agresores…

El Comandante había regresado, junto a un grupo de soldados armados hasta los dientes, que de seguro iban a darles pelea. Frunció el ceño con molestia, aún más cuando vio que uno de los hombres arrastraba al semiconsciente Tails hacia ellos, ocultándolo tras una pila de piezas sueltas de robots, hasta ahora intacta.

–Será mejor que se rindan ahora, Hooligans, o abriremos fuego sin titubear. –Les advirtió el Comandante, firme, sujetando sin temor su arma, que señalaba directamente al escondite de Nack. –No tienen otra opción. Han causado muchos desastres en nuestra base, y deben pagar por ello. No se saldrán con la suya esta vez, ratas de alcantarilla.

–¿Sabes? Todos solían decirme así cuando era un niño. –Recordó Nack con una pequeña sonrisa. –Cuando aprendí a usar esta arma, me vengué con gusto. Hice que todos los que me consideraban una plaga se arrepintieran con sus vidas por insultarme, y haré lo mismo con todos ustedes. Los humanos, siempre considerándose superiores, y eso será su perdición.

–Dices eso, pero pareces seguir placenteramente las órdenes de Eggman. –Replicó Abraham, acercándose junto a sus tropas lentamente.

–Eggman es diferente, y creo que tú más que nadie lo sabes. No es como el resto del montón, no es otro humano más. Creo que él podría ser la solución que tanto hemos buscados mis chicos y yo, y tal vez, ustedes son los verdaderos villanos, evitando que el mundo se convierta en lo que siempre debió haber sido. O quizás no, y en realidad sí somos los malos, como diría Bean. No me interesa. El punto es que yo estoy de un bando y ustedes del otro. Y por ello debemos matarnos entre sí, ¿no?

–¿Qué tanto balbucea? –Le preguntó uno de los soldados a otro, quien se encogió de hombros.

–Lo que digo es que nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión, rendirme o retirarme. –Explicó Nack, saliendo de su escondite, por lo cual todas las armas se fijaron en él. –Y por supuesto, no voy a perder.

–¿Y cómo podrás salir de esta? –Le retó Towers, listo para disparar.

–Si no lo recuerdan, no estoy sólo en esto. –La sonrisa de Nack paralizó al Comandante, quien no alcanzó en reaccionar a tiempo.

–¡¿Alguien quiere un BOOOM! –Vociferó Bean, apareciendo como una sigilosa sombra desde el techo, encima de los soldados, donde dejó caer una pequeña bomba…

–¡Muévanse! ¡YA!

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

La explosión desperdigó a los hombres por doquier, lanzándolos a todos lados como basura, incluyendo al Comandante.

Pronto, la única salida de la habitación estaba obstruía por una pared de fuego, y el humo invadió la sala. Abraham Towers levantó la mirada con odio, observando a Nack, quien ahora mismo, lo miraba con superioridad y arrogancia, mientras le apuntaba la cabeza con su pistola.

–Supongo que todo acaba ahora. –Concluyó Nack, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Bark y Bean se colocaban a sus costados. –Siempre fallan al final, ¿no? En realidad, ni siquiera son lo que dicen ser. Son los guardianes del planeta, pero siempre sus esperanzas recaen en Sonic o en sus amigos. Incluso ahora, dejan el destino del mundo en las manos de un niño. No son capaces de hacer algo por su cuenta. Típico de los humanos, en eso sí se parecen a Eggman. Él usa herramientas para sus propósitos, porque él mismo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear por sus propios motivos, y ustedes, usan a sus queridos héroes para combatir por sus propósitos de paz y armonía. Pero bueno, al menos él crea armas lo suficientemente poderosas como para lograr lo que quiere… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué es lo que los hace especiales?

–No nos rendimos, y aunque nos venzan, volveremos para ejercer justicia, y expandirla por todo el mundo. Luchamos… por paz…

–Pobres últimas palabras. –Bufó Nack, aburrido. –Creo que este es el fin, ¿no? Fue divertido mientras duró, pero hay que acabar con esto. Es el momento de que todo acabe. Es el momento en el que ustedes sepan que perdieron. Adiós, Comandante. Fue un digno oponente para el Imperio Eggman, pero ya no más… Fue un gusto…

–GUN nunca caerá… –Musitó Abraham Towers, aceptando su derrota. –No importa si muero hoy… jamás vamos a rendirnos… aún si solo queda uno de nosotros… GUN siempre luchará, hasta que la luz vuelva a brillar sobre la oscuridad, y ustedes no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Al final… GUN vencerá.

–Eso está por verse.

El seco sonido de un disparo resonó en toda la habitación, para abrirle paso a un sepulcral silencio…

 _ **¡Listo! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este, más la aparición de los Hooligans como nuevos aliados de Eggman, que causarán bastantes problemas en el futuro. Ahora viene la siguiente parte de este episodio, donde no se narrará lo que sucedió… Si quieren saber qué sucedió con el Comandante, tendrán que esperar.**_

 _ **Bien, Tails se arma para la guerra, y usará varios de sus artefactos vistos a lo largo de los juegos, que le serán de cierta utilidad para múltiples tareas y misiones como parte de GUN, incluyendo una en especial que vendrá pronto…**_

 _ **Pero antes, veremos qué transcurrió en Apotos, donde Mighty y Ray aparecerán para proteger la ciudad de los Hard Boiled Heavies, además de unas pequeñas sorpresas, y la reaparición de varios personajes "olvidados" por la saga (que no aparecieron en Sonic Forces). Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Desechados

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **¡Regresé para hacerlos sufrir! Bueno, últimamente he estado algo ido por diferentes acontecimientos que afectaron mi vida, y por ello, puede que este capítulo tenga menos sentido que los demás, o tal vez no. Simplemente siento que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como en los anteriores. Al menos espero que sea aceptable. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, y les invito a dejar sus review para seguir apoyándome.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 6: Desechados.**

Apotos…

La hermosa ciudad de edificaciones blancas y finas se alzaba alta sobre una enorme pradera con unos pocos árboles, abriéndole paso a sus preciosas calles, que ahora mismo, estaban completamente desoladas…

Los ciudadanos de la ciudad fueron advertidos de una invasión inminente de parte de Eggman, y fueron evacuados a tiempo, por suerte. Pero perder una ciudad tan importante para todo el continente era un grave revés, y afectaría a múltiples civilizaciones vecinas.

Pero eso ni siquiera estaba cerca de detener a Eggman.

La ciudad estaba casi vacía por completo, salvo por unos dos únicos individuos, ya olvidados por algunos, pero lealmente recordados por otros. Un dúo de heroicos personajes que, a pesar de que últimamente no han tenido un rol notable en las confrontaciones contra el Dr. Eggman, se han enfocado en ayudar a aquellos que nadie más apoyaba, manteniendo un perfil bajo durante los últimos años.

Uno era un armadillo negro con un caparazón rojo, mientras que el otro era una ardilla voladora amarilla, de menor edad que su compañero.

Ambos se mantuvieron corriendo separados, y en diferentes direcciones, patrullando las calles, y preparándose para el apremiante ataque de Eggman…

Puede que el doctor ya se haya olvidado de ellos por completo, pero estos dos recordaban perfectamente cuando el científico los apresó, amenazando con hacerlos parte de su ejército de androides, donde fueron salvados por Sonic, y lo siguieron fielmente hasta que juntos lograron derrotar a Eggman.

Eso sucedió hace años, pero un recuerdo así no se desvanece tan fácil.

Sonic no los recordaba, al menos, estaban seguros de que no siempre los tenía en cuenta, pero eso no interesaba. Lo único que importaba en la situación actual, era rescatarlo de las garras de Eggman…

El doctor no tardó en publicar en todos los medios de comunicación su victoria total, y la derrota de cada uno de los héroes que habían protegido al mundo tantas veces en el pasado. La muerte de todos los amigos de Sonic, que ni siquiera pudieron conocer.

Aunque para el armadillo, el fallecimiento de los Chaotix también fue una pérdida notable.

Y pensar que estuvo ausente tanto tiempo… Ni siquiera se había comunicado con ellos desde que dejó la agencia, para viajar por el mundo junto a su mejor amigo.

Todo lo que lograron juntos, todo se esfumó, por culpa del humano que ahora mismo conquistaba cada ciudad que veía como peligrosa, o simplemente con recursos valiosos que saquear. Y obviamente ellos no iban a permitirlo…

Mighty y Ray se desplazaron silenciosamente a través de Apotos, atentos a cualquier actividad sospechosa. No conseguían divisar a ninguna nave en el cielo, lo que les incitaba a pensar que el asalto de los robots sería lo más discreto posible. Si no estaban atentos, podría ser demasiado tarde.

Después de una nueva ronda de vigilancia, volvieron a juntarse en el centro de la ciudad, todavía actuando precavidamente para no llamar la atención…

–¿Algo?

–Además de un par de ratas muy furiosas, nada en especial. –Bromeó Ray, relajándose un poco. –¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Todavía no puedo asimilar. –Respondió el armadillo, bajando la mirada. –Jamás pensé que me necesitarían… Imaginé que ellos siempre se cuidarían las espaldas, que se protegerían ante cualquier desastre, que saldrían adelante sin mí. Y ahora…

–No fue tu culpa. –Le consoló Ray, con una mirada comprensiva. –No los conocí, pero por lo que me contaste de ellos, estarían orgullosos de haber luchado hasta el final. Tal vez no contactarte con ellos fue un error, pero no puedes decaer por eso. No lo hubieran querido.

–Tienes razón. –Luego de un momento, Mighty alzó la mirada, decidido. –Lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos ahora es vengarlos. No dejaré que Eggman se salga con la suya.

–Y no me quedaré atrás. –Respondió la joven ardilla de pelaje amarillento, golpeándole el hombro amistosamente. –Somos un equipo.

–Je. Por supuesto. –Mighty apretó los puños y recuperó los ánimos, mirando hacia el horizonte. Al principio, solo fue para contemplar las estrellas, pero cuando divisó una pequeña sombra acercándose a Apotos, entró en pánico.

–¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó Ray en un susurro, notando que su amigo pareció palidecer.

–Aquí vienen. –Respondió, empujando a Ray detrás de una fuente, donde él se escondió también.

El dúo se mantuvo en completo silencio poco más de un minuto, notando como el objeto misterioso que se desplazaba por el aire se veía cada vez más grande, acercándose, invadiendo la ciudad. Estaban cerca, y no iban a irse pacíficamente…

El corazón de Ray palpitaba con fuerza, y le impedía tranquilizarse. Una vez interfirieran nuevamente en los planes de Eggman, ya no iba a haber marcha atrás. Interceptaron hace unos días a una tropa de robots de ataque ligero que pensaba sitiar la ciudad, y desde entonces fueron declarados como enemigos públicos del doctor. Pero ahora, sabían que este ataque era de un nivel muy superior.

Observaron atentamente a la nave, que de a poco aterrizó cerca de su ubicación, ya que el mejor punto para iniciar la conquista de una ciudad era su centro, y así cubrir el mayor terreno posible de manera más eficiente.

La compuerta se abrió, dejando visible una siniestra oscuridad en el interior del transporte aéreo, donde súbitamente se iluminaron cinco pares de ojos rojos. Con una marcha firme, los Hard Boiled Heavies bajaron de la nave, escaneando su entorno con sus visores biónicos. Los dos héroes se refugiaron en su escondite para no ser vistos, y esperaron el momento correcto para iniciar su maniobra ofensiva.

–El territorio está limpio. –Anunció Heavy King, adelantándose. –Estén atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, y no duden en utilizar fuerza letal. Puede que el doctor se haya olvidado de estos dos, pero no por ello dejan de ser peligrosos.

–Bah. Un par de sujetos que dejaron de ser considerados amenazas no son peligrosos. Podría encargarme de ellos sólo. –Fanfarroneó Heavy Gunner, levantando su lanzamisiles con soberbia.

–Silencio, cabeza hueca. –Le reprendió Heavy Shinobi. –No olvides lo que sucedió la última vez.

–Ese zorro me tomó por sorpresa. Además, no estoy hablando contigo. –Le gruñó el robot azul, molesto de que el ninja le recordara una y otra vez su fallo. –No sucederá lo mismo la próxima.

–Alguien más debe estar encargándose de Miles ahora… –Expuso Magician, cruzándose de brazos. –Ahora, ¿podemos apresurarnos? Patrullemos las calles hasta que encontremos a alguno de esos parásitos. No hay tiempo que perder.

–Coincido con Magician. –Concordó King. –Divídanse y conquisten. Asegúrense primero de que nuestros enemigos hayan abandonado la ciudad. Si los encuentran, alerten a los demás. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a ninguno.

Los otros cuatro Egg-Robos asintieron, y fueron separándose uno por uno, tomando cada quien su propia ruta, explorando sus alrededores, hasta que solo quedó King. El líder de los HBH miró su entorno, escaneándolo nuevamente, antes de ponerse en marcha, decidido a cumplir con esta misión sin ningún error…

Mighty salió de su escondite cuando corroboró que sus enemigos finalmente abandonaron la plaza, y lanzó profundas miradas a las cinco direcciones a tomar.

–¿Nos separamos? –Preguntó Ray, algo nervioso.

–No sabemos el nivel de poder que pueden poseer estos robots. –Contestó el armadillo, casi al instante. –Tal vez sean más peligrosos que cualquier otra máquina de Eggman que hayamos enfrentado. Dudo mucho que podamos contra los cinco a la vez, pero no descuidar a los demás podría ser muy peligroso…

–¿Qué tal si los acabamos uno por uno?

–Parece nuestra mejor opción, pero hay que asegurarnos de que no se alerten entre sí, o pronto tendremos que lidiar con cinco máquinas asesinas. ¿Estás listo para la acción?

–¡Por supuesto!

Mighty sonrió, y con una mirada determinada, los dos aventureros se adentraron entre las oscuras calles de Apotos, con la intención de defenderla de las garras de Eggman…

Era bueno separarse un rato del resto, para así poder pensar con claridad. Últimamente, no estaba haciendo las cosas tan bien como antes, y se preguntaba si había algo mal con él.

El que fuera humillado de tal manera en su batalla contra el asistente de Sonic le hizo entender que tal vez no se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Sus hermanos parecían preocuparse más por él que en el pasado, probablemente porque imaginaron que había sido destruido, y aunque no fuera así, su orgullo sí lo estaba.

Era curioso que su amo los hubiera programado con emociones artificiales, algunas divertidas, pero la mayoría no deseaba tenerlas. Incluyendo la vergüenza que ahora lo carcomía… suspiró con molestia, y dirigió una mirada hacia sus alrededores, mientras sobrevolaba la blanca ciudad a la que se le ordenó conquistar…

No había nada. Ni un rastro que vida que se encontrara ahí, como si esta civilización, una de las más importantes del continente, hubiera sido desolada por completo de un día a otro…

Miró al cielo, contemplando las estrellas, y por un momento, pareció sentirse tranquilo…

Hasta que sucedió.

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo derribó, estrellándose contra unos basureros en un callejón de la ciudad. Emitió un gruñido de molestia y emergió de entre los desperdicios, bastante furioso, observando de un lado al otro en búsqueda de sus atacantes.

–¡Muéstrate, canalla! –Le desafió Gunner, apuntando de un lado al otro con su bazuca. –¡Enfréntenme como hombres!

–¡Cállate, lata! –Escuchó, antes de que el contenedor metálico donde se encontraba saliera disparado a través de la pared del callejón, atravesándola para terminar en el interior de un edificio.

El robot se incorporó de inmediato, elevándose con sus propulsores, estabilizar sus sistemas y contemplar su alrededor. Se encontraba en una especie de fábrica, con tecnología algo arcaica asimilándola con la que él estaba diseñado. Desvió sus ojos hacia una figura, escondida en las sombras, que se abalanzó sobre él como un torpedo.

Heavy Gunner disparó dos proyectiles hacia su rival, quien se vio obligados a esquivarlos de un salto, antes de descender con rapidez hasta él y conectarle así una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo hizo trastabillar.

Mighty atacó de nuevo, esta vez con un devastador puñetazo que despidió a Gunner contra un muro, donde terminó atascado por unos segundos. Tiempo más que suficiente para que el armadillo se acercara.

–Mueves una de tus extremidades y te la arrancaré. –Le amenazó el antropomorfo, acercándose amenazadoramente. –Ahora, quiero respuestas y tú me las darás. ¿Dónde tiene Eggman a Sonic? ¿Todos los demás de verdad murieron? ¡Responde!

Mighty golpeó la pared al costado de la cabeza del robot, fisurándola un poco, y haciendo vibrar la estructura entera. Gunner solo se quedó callado, observando imperturbable a su agresor, antes de desfigurar su rostro metálico en una pequeña sonrisa.

–Lo siento, pero no soy tan frágil cómo crees. –Rió Gunner, justo cuando Mighty preparó otro puñetazo, esta vez dirigido al robot.

Sin embargo, éste se zafó de su rival con una patada al abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder, para después bombardearlo con un aluvión de misiles. Mighty se enrolló sobre sí mismo, convirtiéndose en una bola impenetrable gracias a su caparazón, resistiendo así cada explosión que sufría. No obstante, la potencia de las detonaciones fue suficiente como para lanzarlo a través de la fábrica, hasta terminar sumergido bajo unas viejas cajas de cartón.

Gunner pareció divertirse al ver esto, y se elevó de nuevo gracias a sus propulsores, preparándose para volver a disparar…

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que el armadillo no estuviera solo.

Una larga y peluda cola amarilla lo apresó fuertemente, y seguidamente, fue azotado con gran potencia contra el suelo, que retumbó levemente. El robot sufrió el golpe por instantes, antes de recuperarse y defenderse con una ráfaga de minas, que esparció por todo el terreno.

–¡Ray, cuidado! –Vociferó Mighty, emergiendo de entre las cajas para arrastrar a su compañero lejos del lugar, que pronto estalló con gran fuerza.

La fábrica entera se derrumbó, produciendo una enorme destrucción por toda la zona, devastándola, mientras ya columnas de fuego se alzaban en diferentes puntos.

De entre los escombros de la destruida estructura, emergieron Ray y Mighty, con leves heridas, tosiendo varias veces debido al polvo que se levantó a su alrededor. Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron muy quietos cuando Heavy Gunner apareció frente a ellos, con su destructiva arma fija a ambos.

–Bien, ahora, ¿quién tiene la ventaja? –Se burló Gunner, divertido. Mighty intentó levantarse, pero cuando el robot lo apuntó con su bazuca, se quedó quieto. –No, no, no. No querrás intentarlo.

–Maldita hojalata. ¡Más te vale largarte de aquí si no quieres terminar en el basurero! –Bramó el armadillo tenazmente.

–Bah, que ruidoso. –Bufó Gunner, antes de recordar que sus hermanos solían decirle siempre así, molestándose. –Ya me lanzaste al basurero, y además, con solo jalar el gatillo ambos se convertirán en polvo. No deberían desafiarme.

–No puedes contra los dos a la vez. –Replicó Ray, serio.

–Eso está por verse.

Gunner disparó dos misiles hacia sus enemigos, justo cuando Ray se impulsó rápidamente hacia Mighty, sujetándolo de los brazos para levantarlo en el aire, evadiendo así los proyectiles. O eso pareció, pues los explosivos viraron, cambiando su dirección para perseguir a aquellos dos personajes.

–¿Estás listo? –Le preguntó Mighty a su amigo, quien sonrió.

–¿Cuándo no?

–Pues… ¡ahí vas! –Exclamó el armadillo, girando su cuerpo varias veces en el aire junto a Ray, tomando todo el impulso posible antes de lanzarlo con gran fuerza hacia los misiles.

La ardilla voladora utilizó las membranas bajo sus alas para mantenerse estable, y en el momento indicado, giró sobre sí mismo una vez para atrapar con su cola uno de los misiles, redirigiéndolo hacia el otro. Ambos proyectiles chocaron entre sí, provocando una enorme explosión que fue vista a kilómetros de distancia.

Gunner quedó desconcertado al ver esto, por lo cual no divisó a la rápida sombra que se abalanzaba sobre él. Una esfera rojiza chocó contra él, lanzándolo a través de un edificio, cuyos escombros se derrumbaron sobre el robot.

Mighty y Ray se reunieron, caminando firmemente hacia los despojos de la edificación, donde seguramente Heavy Gunner se encontraba sepultado. Se supone que debería ser fácil terminarlo ahora, pero no fue así…

–Bien, creo que deberíamos intentar hacerle hablar. –Sugirió Mighty. –Quién sabe cuanta información podríamos obtener. ¿Los robots sienten dolor?

–No opino que torturarlo sea la mejor opción. –Contestó Ray con una media sonrisa, mientras planeaba hacia su oponente, cuya única parte de su cuerpo robótico que no se encontraba bajo cientos de rocas era su cabeza.

No se veía dañado, pero aun así, la presión de los restos del edificio era demasiada para liberarse. Observó impotente como sus objetivos iban hacia él, con la determinación de destruirlo. Suspiró con pesar, y cuando iba a contactar a sus aliados, se percató de que no sería necesario…

–Bien, empecemos. –Dijo Mighty, tronando los nudillos amenazadoramente. –¿Cuál es la base en la que Eggman se esconde?

–Pueden destrozarme tanto como deseen. No diré ni mu. –Respondió Gunner, mirando hacia otro lado con fastidio.

Mighty perdió rápidamente la paciencia, pero, cuando iba a patear con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de Gunner, pudo que dar un salto lejos de ahí, pues un frenesí de brillosos proyectiles mágicos se estrelló en el sitio donde se encontraba.

Ray observó la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, pues recibió casi inmediatamente un golpe de palma en el pecho que lo tiró al suelo. Algo adolorido, la ardilla voladora se puso de pie, encarando a Heavy Shinobi, que, acompañado por Heavy Magician, habían llegado al rescate de Gunner.

–Como siempre, metiéndote en problemas. –Suspiró Shinobi. Gunner no dijo nada. –Problemas que nosotros debemos resolver.

–Perfecto. Ahora deberemos combatir con otras dos de estas chatarras. –Gruñó Mighty, en postura de combate. –¡Pero no piensen que voy a retroceder!

El armadillo se lanzó hacia enfrente enrollado en una bola, que ambos robots evadieron de un salto. Magician realizó varios movimientos con sus manos, disparando desde ellas una llamarada fucsia que amenazaba con consumir al armadillo, pero Ray se interpuso, produciendo con sus alas una ventisca tan poderosa que extinguió las llamas con relativa facilidad.

Shinobi no tardó en entrar en acción, lanzando varios Asterons como estrellas ninja hacia Ray, quien se veía determinado a eludirlas, hasta que los robots estrella estallaron en peligrosas espinas de metal. La ardilla no iba a tener la agilidad como para esquivarlas a tiempo, por lo cual solo se cubrió lo mejor que pudo para soportar el ataque. Sin embargo, Mighty le ahorró el dolor resguardándolo con su espalda acorazada, repeliendo las púas como si nada.

Shinobi se irritó un poco por ello, pero antes de arremeter contra sus rivales, Mighty tomó a Ray y lo hizo girar muchas veces a gran velocidad, para luego lanzárselo como un proyectil, mientras la ardilla voladora giraba rápidamente. El golpe fue acertado, y tan devastador que estampó con gran fuerza al robot ninja contra una pared, fracturándola.

Mighy iba a volver a atacar, propulsándose como un cohete hacia la máquina, cuando una especie de portal se interpuso en su camino. Magician hizo reaparecer a su enemigo miles de metros en el aire, y se preparó para atacarlo con todo ahora que era un blanco vulnerable.

Mighty se encontraba justo encima de él, pero antes de que intentara agredir, se sobresaltó al ver como el armadillo se envolvía en una bola y caía como un meteorito hacia él. No alcanzó a defenderse a tiempo y fue brutalmente impactado por Mighty, terminando inmóvil en un pequeño cráter, con su poderoso adversario encima. El armadillo lo miró unos instantes a esos ojos vacíos que caracterizaban a los robots, y antes de que descargara toda su furia contenida contra Magician, Shinobi apareció frente a él, golpeándolo con unos nunchaku en el rostro para alejarlo del robot mago.

Ambos Hard Boiled Heavies se colocaron el uno junto al otro, confrontando juntos a Mighty, quien solo se preparó para la batalla.

Ray, al ver esto, corrió hacia su compañero para apoyarlo, pero rápidamente rodó por el suelo hacia un lado para no explotar gracias a un misil que había detonado muy cerca de él. La onda expansiva le lanzó contra una pared, estrellándolo contra ella con no demasiada fuerza, pero la suficiente como para dejarlo algo adolorido. Se levantó bastante lastimado, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Heavy Gunner, apuntándolo con su bazuca, y no estaba sólo…

–¡Hora de la acción! –Bramó una robot morada, conduciendo un Motobug hacia la ardilla voladora, a punto de arrollarla.

Ray dio un brinco fuera del trayecto de la alocada miembro de los Hard Boiled Heavies, quien siguió avanzando sin un rumbo fijo, destruyendo todo a su paso con su bola de demolición, atada por una cadena de metal. Ray se elevó en el aire, maniobrando ágilmente para evadir los misiles de Heavy Gunner y los descoordinados embates de Heavy Rider.

Heavy Shinobi giró sus nunchakus lo más rápido que podía, reuniendo cada vez más energía eléctrica, que descargó en un poderoso azote dirigido al rostro de Mighty, quien atrapó el arma con sus propias manos, resistiendo el chispazo que recorrió su cuerpo al instante, causándole un infernal dolor que apenas y pudo soportar. Shinobi se vio sorprendido al ver que su rival lograba soportar algo así, pero despabiló cuando Mighty lo jaló hacia él, golpeándolo frontalmente con un brutal cabezazo. Los sistemas de Shinobi se descompusieron un segundo, dejándolo vulnerable, ante la merced de su enemigo, quien no tardó en desquitarse con una ráfaga de puñetazos que podrían derribar un edificio. El cuerpo metálico de Shinobi retumbaba con cada impacto, y poco a poco, sentía como iba sucumbiendo…

Magician intervino a tiempo, salvando a su camarada con un poderoso relámpago de magia rosa, que golpeó a Mighty con fuerza, empujándolo hacia atrás. El armadillo clavó sus pies en el pavimento para detenerse, y enseguida cargó contra ambos robots, que se prepararon para este segundo asalto.

Mighty embistió con un ataque giratorio directo, que los dos Hard Boiled Heavies evadieron, pero frenó al instante y volvió sobre su propio camino, acertando esta vez un golpe directo en Magician. Shinobi intentó conectar una veloz patada contra su adversario, pero éste se movió rápido, girando en círculos alrededor de sus dos objetivos. Ambos Egg-Robos se pusieron espalda contra espalda, defendiéndose con aluviones de estrellas, tanto metálicas como luminosas, para detener al armadillo, que esquivaba con habilidad cada disparo.

De vez en cuando, acometía con gran precisión y velocidad, embistiendo con fuerza a sus dos oponentes, que hacían lo posible por interceptarlo. Muy pronto, las dos máquinas se hartaron de jugar. Se miraron un instante, y entendieron lo que el otro quería hacer…

Magician dio un gran salto en el aire, mientras Shinobi invocaba una ráfaga de hojas que volaban a su alrededor. El hechicero creó un domo de luz bajo él, encerrando a su compañero con Mighty, quien se vio obligado a detenerse cuando las hojas que Shinobi hizo aparecer volaron hacia él. Intentó protegerse con su caparazón, pero las hojas fueron más rápidas y lo hostigaron con dolorosos cortes. Mighty se incorporó sumamente adolorido, pero acometió como un toro furioso sobre Shinobi, que desapareció en un destello de velocidad. El armadillo se detuvo en seco, observando el místico domo de luz rosa que lo atrapaba. Preparó su puño, e impactó un sólido golpe contra la estructura transparente, sin alcanzar a atravesarla.

Magician sonrió con crueldad, mientras cerraba de a poco su orbe de energía sobre Mighty, amenazando con aplastarlo con él. El héroe se alarmó, observando alterado como iba a ser exprimido hasta morir por aquel enemigo, pero no pensaba permitirlo. Cargó de nuevo contra el muro de luz, conectando un puñetazo tan devastador contra éste que todo el lugar pareció estremecerse. Magician se sorprendió un poco, pero luego su mirada se volvió fría, y se preparó para estrujar hasta la muerte a su rival.

Pronto, Mighty se vio con muy poco espacio, mientras el domo se luz se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta el punto de asfixiarlo. Giró sobre sí mismo tan rápido como pudo, haciendo un último esfuerzo, y con toda su fuerza, se desenrolló hacia adelante como un torpedo carmesí.

La colisión contra la pared mágica fue demasiado fuerte, quebrando por completo la superficie que lo encarcelaba. Magician resintió cómo su poder era destruido, y se desplomó a tierra, siendo atrapado en el aire por Shinobi, quien lanzó una mirada asesina hacia Mighty, que respiraba agitadamente…

Ray evadió con suma agilidad los mortales golpes de la bola de demolición de Rider, saltando de un lado al otro con gran agilidad, mientras los misiles de Gunner fallaban una y otra vez, explotando en distintos puntos con una fuerza abrumadora.

Jimmy, el Motobug de Rider, disparó con los láseres que se le había agregado, bombardeando al joven roedor con una lluvia de balas de plasma, que siempre erraban. La cola de Ray atrapó una pierna de Gunner, azotándolo contra Rider con fuerza para derribar a ambos.

Jimmy siguió su camino alocadamente, hasta que Ray lo pateó contra un auto, dejándolo algo aturdido.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a mi compañero?! ¡Te haré pagar! –Rugió Rider, blandiendo su cadena hacia Ray para intentar aplastarlo con la enorme esfera metálica que portaba.

Sin embargo, la ardilla voladora tuvo tiempo de sobra para escapar, y contraatacar con un Spin Dash directo al rostro de la robot morada, que fue auxiliada por su hermano. Ray sonrió con suficiencia y, con sus alas, se impulsó como un relámpago hacia sus oponentes, embistiéndolos con gran rapidez varias veces. Cada golpe hacía retroceder más y más a ambos robots, hasta que un último ataque los estrelló contra un camión, que se volcó al no soportar el impacto.

La risita de Ray irritó a ambos Egg-Robos, que se incorporaron al instante, preparándose para un nuevo asalto, con la intención de exterminar a esa molesta rata…

Mighty salió disparado hacia Ray, interrumpiendo el contraataque de Rider y Gunner, mientras sus dos oponentes se levantaban después de chocar el uno contra el otro.

–Ay… ¿Qué sucedió? –Protestó Ray, dolorido. –¡Estaba por darles una paliza a estos dos!

–Creo que ahora tendremos más problemas que nunca. –Puntualizó Mighty, señalando hacia Magician y Shinobi, que se acercaban a sus dos compañeros, acompañados por un tercer robot…

Heavy King.

El líder de los Hard Boiled Heavies se alzó con majestuosidad, encarando a sus dos objetivos con poco interés, aunque se veía algo intrigado de ver de qué eran capaces. Miró los daños que sus lacayos sufrían, y soltó un resoplido.

–¿Ni siquiera pueden encargarse de solo dos insectos? Vaya que últimamente no son tan útiles como antes. –Les recriminó a sus hermanos, quienes desviaron la mirada. –Aunque si estos dos son tan fuertes como Miles, tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo. Prepárense para aniquilar.

–No les tenemos miedo a basuras como ustedes. No nos asustan. –Replicó Ray, en guardia, pero decidido. –Son solo armas que Eggman usa para hacerle daño a los demás. Son piezas que él usa en este estúpido juego. ¡Y nosotros no les tenemos miedo a seres sin conciencia propia!

–Veo que a los orgánicos les gusta sacar el tema del control que Eggman tiene sobre nosotros. Les gusta parlotear sobre lo que no entienden. –Heavy King levantó su cetro, extendiéndolo hacia sus rivales, y en ese mismo instante, atacó con una ola de energía roja que los arrojó con fuerza contra un auto presente cerca, abollándolo y terminando atascados en el mismo. –Aunque admito que tienen potencial, las máquinas que el Dr. Eggman ha creado siempre logran superar sus habilidades, y vamos a demostrárselos ahora. Podría encargarme de ustedes yo mismo, pero prefiero que sufran el poder de los cinco a la vez. ¡Hard Boiled Heavies, ataquen y destruyan!

Mighty fue el primero en abrir los ojos después de recibir el poderoso ataque, observando como King alzaba su cetro, del cual emergieron enormes esferas de energía anaranjada que bailaban flotando a su alrededor. Con solo señalarlos con su cetro, los orbes de luz volaron hacia ellos. El armadillo no tuvo tiempo para desincrustarse del vehículo, por lo cual dio un salto, arrastrando el auto y a Ray también hasta unos cinco metros en el aire.

Gunner y Shinobi dispararon misiles y estrellas ninja para interceptarlos, pero nunca esperaron que el armadillo les lanzara el mismo automóvil que había llevado hasta el cielo, aplastándolos con él.

Ray recuperó la conciencia, sujetando a Mighty para desplazarse juntos por el aire, y así evadir los brillosos proyectiles de Magician, quien, al fallar, optó por otra técnica…

El dúo aterrizó cerca de la acera, preparándose para la última batalla, mientras Rider conducía hacia ellos con furia. La robot caballero lanzó la bola de demolición contra ambos para aplastarlos, pero Mighty la atrapó con sus fuertes brazos, mientras Ray la embestía con gran potencia, tumbándola de su Motobug, que siguió avanzando hacia Mighty. Éste lanzó la maza de metal que cargaba lejos de él, y rodó sobre sí mismo para colisionar contra el pequeño robot, destruyéndolo por completo.

–¡JIMMY! –Vociferó Rider, horrorizada, aunque después se mostró sumamente furiosa.

Jaló la cadena de su maza metálica, y la impulsó hacia el armadillo, que dio un pequeño salto para aterrizar sobre ella. Rider pretendió deshacerse de Mighty estrellando su bola de demolición de un lado al otro, para que el armadillo se soltase, pero éste se hallaba afirmado a la esfera metálica. Cada intento por lanzar a Mighty lejos de ella fue en vano, hasta que otra idea surgió en su cabeza. La robot, con una mirada tenebrosa, jaló la cadena hacia arriba, moviéndola de un lado al otro, para que así la esfera metálica que sujetaba atravesara múltiples edificios, dañando gravemente al armadillo retenido en ella. Mighty abrió los ojos, aguantando el gran dolor que invadía su cuerpo y, enfurecido, alcanzó a tomar con firmeza la cadena que sujetaba la bola de demolición, y con un súbito esfuerzo, la destrozó, dejando atónita a su rival. La cadena rota de Heavy Rider cayó al suelo, mientras la jinete se encontraba totalmente estupefacta. Estaba vulnerable. Tan absorta estaba en lo que había sucedido, que ni siquiera intentó evitar la enorme esfera de metal que caía sobre ella…

Rider fue aplastada por su propia arma, terminando bajo el gran orbe de acero, mientras se veía perfectamente como sus ojos se apagaban, desactivados…

Ray sonrió levemente, hasta notar como Shinobi, Gunner y King se acercaban furiosos hacia ellos, por lo cual fue a detenerlos de inmediato, sonriendo otra vez al ver como Mighty corría a su lado, pretendiendo ayudarle…

–¡Pagarán por eso! –Rugió Gunner, cargando toda la energía posible en su lanzamisiles, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con ira.

El poderoso haz de energía azul que disparó desde su cañón atravesó el terreno, devastando todo a su paso, pero tanto Ray como Mighty lo eludieron, embistiendo juntos al robot armado con la fuerza de todo el impulso que habían ganado, estrellándolo contra un camión.

Ray detuvo el avance de Heavy Shinobi, mientras Mighty levantaba el camión en el que Gunner había impactado, lanzándolo contra King. Éste expulsó un rayo de energía verde de su cetro, que detuvo la caída del pesado vehículo, como un rayo tractor. Extrajo a Gunner de él, y seguidamente, lo arrojó de regreso a Mighty, quien lo atravesó con un ataque giratorio, aterrizando firmemente ante sus enemigos.

King y Gunner atacaron con un enjambre de proyectiles y granadas de energía, intentando destruir a su oponente de una vez por todas, pero éste era demasiado escurridizo, evadiendo cada disparo mientras se acercaba más y más. King predijo lo que iba a suceder, y golpeó su báculo contra el suelo, generando una onda expansiva de energía que detuvo el avance de Mighty, segundos antes de que golpeara el rostro de Gunner con una fuerza bestial. El robot azul cargó su arma y disparó misil tras misil con un furioso ímpetu, decidido a que ni cenizas quedaran de aquel animal antropomórfico, pero Mighty logró enrollarse sobre sí mismo a tiempo, soportando cada explosión con fiereza.

Ray observó de reojo la peligrosa situación en la que su amigo se encontraba, pero no podía descuidar a Shinobi, ya que, armado con una mortal katana, cualquier error podría ser fatal. Suspiró, y decidió confiar en que Mighty podría encargarse sólo, mientras esquivaba por los pelos otro tajo del ninja, antes de amarrar sus manos con su larga cola, y lanzarlo con ella a través de la ventana de un edificio.

El robot verde emergió de la estructura enfurecido, lanzando su arma hacia la ardilla con la intención de liquidarlo, pero Ray no solo la eludió, sino que la atrapó, blandiéndola contra su propio dueño.

–¿Crees que podrás vencerme usando mi arma? –Rió Shinobi, haciendo aparecer sus nunchakus, recargados con energía eléctrica.

–Podría apostarlo. –Respondió la ardilla, mientras activaba un pequeño interruptor en el puño de la katana, cuyo filo se encendió en un ardiente fuego.

Shinobi atacó con furiosos ataques eléctricos, que Ray bloqueaba con la flamante hoja de su espada, intentando asestar descuidadas estocadas, sin éxito. El ninja tenía un control experto sobre este tipo de armas, mientras que él no. Suspiró con pesar, consciente de que pelear de esta forma solo terminaría condenándolo, por lo cual se retiró…

Cuando un golpe final de los nunchakus de Shinobi chocó contra su katana, la hizo pedazos, pero no esperó que Ray contraatacara enseguida, atando sus pies con su cola para hacerlo girar rápidamente en el aire, y después estrellarlo contra el piso.

El robot ninja se liberó de la cola de su contrincante, y de un poderoso impulso, lo embistió, haciéndolo retroceder bastante. Heavy Shinobi aprovechó ese instante para lanzar múltiples Asterons como estrellas ninja hacia Ray, consciente de que su salvador no estaría presente para protegerlo…

Las fatales espinas volaron hacia la ardilla amarilla rápidamente, sin que nada pudiera detenerlas. Pero, para la consternación del robot verde, Ray encontró una forma de defenderse contra sus estrellas ninja. Extendió sus alas, y batiéndolas enérgicamente para provocar una ráfaga de aire tan poderosa que desvió cada una de las púas de metal.

Ray sonrió con malicia, antes de propulsarse con sus alas hacia Shinobi, embistiéndolo con tanta fuerza que el robot salió disparado a través de la calle, hasta perderse entre otros edificios…

El joven sonrió satisfecho, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia una sombra que acababa de aparecer detrás de él. Al principio se mantuvo en guardia, pero al apreciar bien de quién se trataba, se quedó quieto…

–¿Sonic? –Susurró, incrédulo y petrificado.

Mighty se abalanzó sobre Heavy King, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas para estrellarlo contra un pilar de un edificio, que se derrumbó sobre el robot rojo. El armadillo de caparazón rojo dirigió hacia su atención hacia Heavy Gunner, que disparó una ráfaga de misiles como lluvia contra él. Mighty se las arregló para escurrirse entre los proyectiles mientras se aproximaba a su oponente, hasta lograr llegar hasta él y mandarlo a volar con un poderoso gancho.

Heavy Gunner terminó varios metros sobre el cielo, aturdido, pero pronto se recompuso y atacó con tres rayos láser, que golpearon consecutivamente a Mighty, explotando con gran fuerza sobre él. Gunner descendió alerta, observando con suma atención la gran nube de humo que se levantó debido a los rayos que disparó, consciente de que Mighty estaba adentrado en él.

Cuando apareció, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo. Mighty se reveló en un instante, materializándose en un destello de velocidad encima de Gunner, para golpearlo con una patada de talón hacia abajo, tan poderosa, que produjo un enorme cráter en el suelo. El Egg-Robo azul intentó levantarse, pero cuando el pie de Mighty se lo evitó, se quedó quieto, observando inmóvil a su enemigo, que, con una mirada seria, se aseguraba de que no intentara nada más…

–Y… ¿Ahora qué? –Inquirió el robot, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

–No volverás a lastimar a alguien… Es el fin de tus días. –Con el doloroso recuerdo de sus aliados caídos en su mente, levantó su mano, y descargó un devastador puñetazo en la cabeza de Gunner, desfigurándola. Debido al impacto, el cráter donde se encontraban se agrandó, mientras decenas de escombros rocosos se elevaban un segundo, antes de volver a caer…

Y luego, se mantuvo un inquietante silencio…

King sintió como Gunner era destruido, y la ira empezó a invadirlo… No iba a permitir que otro de sus suyos cayera. El entorno a su alrededor fue invadido por constantes chispas eléctricas que su cuerpo irradiaba, mientras iba incorporándose poco a poco. Con un bramido furioso, todos los escombros que lo atrapaban volaron en pedazos, dándole paso a su poderosa energía, que se elevó hasta el cielo como un relámpago de luz, que llamó la atención de su oponente.

Mighty frunció el ceño, surgiendo del cráter donde había desactivado a Gunner para encarar a un enemigo mucho peor. Los ojos de Heavy King se iluminaron, mientras apuntaba al armadillo con su cetro, atacándolo con un torbellino de energía eléctrica, que consumió todo a su paso, y amenazaba con hacerlo mismo con Mighty. El armadillo dio un excelente salto encima del ciclón de electricidad, evitándolo, y cayó como un cometa hacia Heavy King, quien solo golpeó su cetro contra el suelo para desplegar una barrera de luz plateada que lo protegió, deteniendo el ataque de Mighty, y seguidamente, contraatacó con una estocada de su cetro al abdomen del armadillo, que cayó al suelo, sumamente herido.

–Nunca debieron habernos desafiado… –Dijo King, acercándose a paso lento hacia su enemigo, preparando con su vara el golpe de gracia. –Aunque admito que dieron una buena pelea.

–Creí que no estarías de tan buen humor luego de perder a dos hombres… –Ironizó Mighty, intentando levantarse con sus manos, pero en respuesta, recibió una patada de King que lo lanzó contra un poste de luz, derribándolo.

–Rider y Gunner pueden ser reparados fácilmente por el doctor. No hicieron más que retrasarnos. Pero al final, siempre venceremos. Nunca podrán evitarlo.

Mighty prorrumpió un gruñido de dolor, golpeando el suelo con tanta fuerza que lo fracturó. Observó a su oponente con frustración, intentando levantarse de nuevo, pero una desconocida descarga eléctrica sometió su cuerpo, haciéndole desplomarse de nuevo…

–¿Quién…? –Masculló, débil. Cuando consiguió mirar hacia donde se supone provino el ataque, lo último que vio, fue la imagen de Sonic, arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Ray, mientras lo observaba con una mirada sin sentimientos…

–Al final, nunca nos serviste de nada. –Dijo el erizo azul, sin ningún brillo de vida en sus ojos. –Siempre fuiste una decepción… No mereces vivir ahora que nos fallaste de nuevo.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Sonic pateó el rostro de Mighty, quien rodó por el suelo antes de terminar boca arriba, inconsciente, y un hilo de sangre descendiendo de su sien…

Perdieron.

 _ **Vaya, eso estuvo algo intenso. Me fue algo difícil escribir este capítulo, pero lo logré, y gusto a tiempo para publicarlo. Espero que les guste, y que dejen sus review para saber qué tal les pareció.**_

 _ **Bueno, vimos lo que sucedió con Mighty y Ray, ahora bajo la merced de los Hard Boiled Heavies. Gunner y Rider fueron destruidos, y Shinobi salió volando al infinito y más allá. ¿Qué sucedió con Magician? Creo que algunos ya saben la respuesta :P. Sin más, me despido, y espero que sigan atentos a esta loca historia.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Muerte

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **¿Qué hay? Vuelvo nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta loca historia, que tanto me gusta escribir. Bien, es el momento de retomar lo que sucedió con Tails, GUN y los Hooligans en Empire City, pero también**_ _ **veremos qué pasó con Sonic durante los últimos episodios. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Muerte.**

Un disparo, significaba una muerte, y no podría soportar perder a alguien más.

Estaba herido, y apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, pero no iba a permitir que alguien más sacrificara su vida por él…

Sonic lo hizo, y todos sus amigos perecieron también, solo porque él no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Debía demostrar que realmente valía algo, y que no era solo un niño intentando hacerse el héroe.

Iba a luchar.

Con apoyo de sus brazos, logró incorporarse lentamente, hasta ponerse de pie por completo. El lugar estaba casi completamente destruido, y era una gran pena. Cada invento que se trabajaba en este laboratorio, cada esfuerzo que los científicos habían realizado desde los últimos días, se fue a la basura por culpa de los Hooligans.

Todo esto era su culpa, y debían pagar por eso.

Sin embargo, no los veía cerca de ahí. Dio media vuelta, en busca de sus enemigos, pero lo único que vio fue a una pila de hombres inconscientes, y a Nack, estático en su sitio.

Junto a él, Bark y Bean se encontraban tan petrificados como él. Fue entonces que Tails cayó en cuenta de la herida de la comadreja en su hombro que sangraba impetuosamente. El Comandante, bajo los pies de Nack, también se veía perplejo por lo que acababa de suceder.

En la entrada del laboratorio, entre todos los hombres inconscientes, se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, con sus lentes rotos, y vestida con una gafa del laboratorio. Tails y el Comandante abrieron los ojos con incredulidad.

–¿Samanta? –Murmuraron ambos.

Era la misma científica que planeaba ayudar a Tails con sus pequeños proyectos, que ahora mismo, sostenía una pistola en dirección a Nack, y no temía en volver a disparar.

–Desgraciada… –Masculló la comadreja, apuntando hacia la mujer, que sin titubear, volvió a disparar una y otra vez.

Los Hooligans esquivaron las balas, ocultándose bajo escritorios destruidos o escombros. Samanta siguió abaleando los escondites de sus enemigos, con una expresión identificable en su rostro… Una mirada tan fría que parecía una máscara.

Sin embargo, era obvio que malgastar sus municiones de esa manera no iba a terminar bien. El seco, pero impactante sonido que la pistola emitió en vez del estruendo que un disparo producía paralizó el corazón del zorro amarillo.

Ahora desarmada, Samanta solo se quedó estática, observando indiferente como Nack, con una mirada seria, emergía de su refugio.

–No debiste entrometerte, humana.

–¡NO! –Tails estaba por lanzarse a empujar a Samanta para salvarle de la represalia del mercenario o algo, cuando una explosión se interpuso en su camino, empujándolo contra un muro bruscamente.

–¡Oh, Tails! ¡Olvidé por completo que debo volarte en pedazos! –Bean sonrió, caminando divertido hacia su rival, como si todo esto fuera solo un juego para él. Tails frunció el ceño, mientras se ponía de pie, mostrando los colmillos de la ira. –¿Quieres otro regalo?

El zorro iba a abalanzarse furiosamente sobre el pato para lanzarlo fuera de su camino, pero cuando otro disparo llegó a sus oídos, se petrificó.

Observó de nuevo a Samanta, a quien una bala había perforado el pecho, y ahora mostraba una expresión desconcertada, sintiendo como su vida se apagaba…

Pareció verse en cámara lenta como la pelirroja caía al suelo, como un saco de carne sin vida, mientras su camisa se empapaba de rojo…

Muerte.

Otra muerte con la que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida.

Todo lo que ocurría, cada enfrentamiento, cada suceso, lo lastimaba más y más. Ya tenía en su interior un cráter que jamás podría llenar, debido a las pérdidas de sus amigos, pero ahora, ver a alguien morir ante sus ojos, era una experiencia muy diferente.

Los preciosos ojos de la joven se iluminaron un segundo, mirando fijamente al zorro a unos metros de ella, y le sonrió, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más, y esta vez, para siempre.

El mensaje que le transmitió con esa mirada era claro…

Él era la esperanza del mundo, él era quien debía hacerse cargo de todo ahora. Él debía derrotar a Eggman, él debía vengar a sus amigos. Él debía rescatar a Sonic.

Él debía… impedir más muertes…

–Bah, basura humana. –Nack resopló, guardando su arma con desinterés, hasta que un ruido captó su atención.

El Comandante, detrás de él, lo fulminaba con la mirada, una tan furiosa que podría intimidar a cualquiera, a excepción de esa comadreja. Nack lo miró de soslayo con una expresión aburrida.

–¿Acaso nunca da por vencido? Desarmado no es más que un blanco de tiro al cual disparar. –Dijo el mercenario, apuntando ahora a la cabeza del humano. –Los juegos terminaron, Towers.

–Creo que olvidaron algo… –Señaló el Comandante, extendiendo los brazos, como aceptando su destino. –Y es que ahora GUN tiene un nuevo miembro.

Un fuerte sonido lo distrajo a él y a Bark, quienes miraron al unísono hacia Bean, quien había caído inconsciente contra el suelo. Detrás el pato, un Tails completamente diferente al que habían peleado hace unos minutos los observaba fijamente, con sus intensos ojos azules sin revelar otro sentimiento que no fuera odio.

Los odiaba. Odiaba a quién representaban. Odiaba que fueran capaces de acabar con vidas inocentes con total impunidad. Odiaba que mataran a una de las pocas personas que realmente lo apoyaban…

Los odiaba. Y ese odio iba a impulsarlo a repasar la línea. No permitiría que nadie más sufriera. Esto iba a acabar en ese mismo instante.

Nack no dijo nada al principio, y solo se limitó a sonreír. Golpeó al Comandante en la cabeza con su pistola para aturdirlo unos minutos, y luego disparó tres veces hacia Tails, antes de quedarse sin balas.

Los tres tiros fallaron, debido a que el zorro se desplazó velozmente alrededor de sus dos enemigos. Bark se abalanzó contra él, intentando atraparlo con sus fuertes brazos, pero el escurridizo zorro lo evadió, y de una patada al rostro, logró derribarlo.

Sujetó con fuerza una pierna del oso polar y lo estrelló contra el suelo una y otra vez, soportando con dificultad el peso de su enemigo. En un último azote, Bark aterrizó ágilmente con sus manos en el piso, y con su pierna libre, le propinó a Tails una patada en el estómago, que lo hizo retroceder y soltar su otra pierna.

Bark se puso de pie y cargó contra el zorro, intentando golpearlo directamente en el rostro con gran fuerza. Tails se agachó en el momento justo, y barrió al oso polar con sus colas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Bark intentó, en el suelo, sujetar las piernas de Tails con sus fuertes manos, pero el zorro lo evadió de un salto, manteniéndose en el aire con sus colas.

Sin embargo, tuvo que esquivar más disparos de parte de Nack, quien ya había recargado. El zorro frunció el ceño, observando como sus dos rivales se reunían, preparados para hacerle frente, protegiéndose las espaldas entre sí. Se volvería un poco más difícil. Además, que la puntería de la comadreja era algo a que temer.

Convirtió su brazalete en el Electric Cannon, y lo recargó con bastante electricidad, mientras evadía los constantes disparos de Nack, ejecutando maniobras y cambiando impredeciblemente de dirección para marear al mercenario, sin mucho éxito. La mirada de la comadreja se mantuvo firme en su objetivo, y una de sus balas consiguió rasguñar el antebrazo del mismo. Tails profirió un quejido de dolor, pero luego, con su arma ya completamente cargada, contraatacó.

El Electric Cannon señaló directamente a sus objetivos, y descargó contra ellos un furioso aluvión de pequeños proyectiles luminosos, como una ametralladora.

Nack giró por el suelo para evadir los primeros disparos, que estallaban en un pulso electro magnético al hacer contacto con cualquier superficie. Bark no fue tan veloz, y recibió una de las esferas eléctricas directamente, sintiendo como la electricidad se proyectaba en su cuerpo como si éste se tratase de un conductor. Seguidamente, otra bandada de disparos colisionó contra el cuerpo del oso polar, produciéndole tanto dolor que al final, no pudo soportarlo.

Se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía debido a la descarga eléctrica que sufría. En su frenesí furioso, Tails activó el látigo electrificado de su Electric Cannon, atando con él el cuerpo inerte de Bark, que estampó con una fuerza brutal contra una pared, fisurándola ligeramente.

–Desearán no haber venido aquí… –Bramó Tails, enfurecido. –¡Pagarán por todo el daño que han causado!

–Silencio, Miles. –Una bala se incrustó inesperadamente sobre el Electric Cannon, dañándolo, para la sorpresa de Tails.

Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, la sobrecarga de energía que se generó dentro de su propia arma fue demasiada, provocando una pequeña explosión, de la cual solo Tails fue víctima…

El joven zorro se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, pero desesperadamente trató de incorporarse, aunque no le fue posible al instante.

Cuando otra bala atravesó brazo, emitió un alarido de dolor, que fue abruptamente silenciado por la patada de Nack. El golpe lo hizo girar en el suelo, terminando boca arriba. Jadeando, muy dolorido como para moverse, Miles se limitó a mirar hacia arriba, fijamente a la comadreja que lo observaba con una mirada inexpresiva.

–Bueno, otra vez estamos en la misma situación. Yo arriba, y tú en el suelo. Tal como siempre estuviste destinado. Fracasaste de nuevo, Tails. No eres capaz de vencer por tus propios métodos, y siempre debes contar con alguien para salir adelante. Es la completa definición de alguien que no posee voluntad propia, y que solo depende de aquellos que considera fuertes. Aunque admito que nunca me esperé que dieras tanta pelea como ahora… Noqueaste a mis dos compañeros, pero eso no significa nada. Soy más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar.

–¿Fuerte? –Tails sonrió débilmente, cerrando los ojos. –Solo usas trucos sucios para ganar. Eres despreciable…

–Sí, pero en el lado que estoy hay que usar cualquier técnica que tengas a la mano para ganar. –Nack se encogió de hombros. –En cambio tú, ¿qué hiciste? Además de molestarnos a mí y a mi equipo, solo te has desgastado hasta que no puedes moverte. No puedes hacer nada solo. Cada victoria, cada triunfo, fue gracias a Sonic. Sin él, no eres nada.

Tails cerró los ojos, resintiendo esa última frase…

" **Oh, pero si es la mascota de Sonic…"**

 _No es cierto…_

" **¿Quién te crees que eres para desafiarnos? Un ayudante, un sirviente, una mascota..."**

 _Siempre fui útil para Sonic, ¿verdad?_

" **Alguien sin un verdadero propósito…"**

 _Fuimos siempre el equipo perfecto…_

" **No nos interesan…"**

 _Él y yo…_

" **El último que caerá…"**

 _Nos cuidábamos entre sí…_

" **¿Crees poder soportar solo…?"**

 _Éramos más que amigos…_

" **No me hagas reír…"**

 _Éramos familia…_

" **Ya has perdido…"**

 _Yo no dejé que él se fuera._

" **Perdiste cuando Sonic cayó…"**

 _Yo no dejé que todos se fueran…_

" **Patético…"**

 _No fui yo…_

" **Pobre niño…"**

 _Fue Eggman._

" **No eres nada…"**

 _El causante de tanto sufrimiento…_

 _El causante de tantas muertes._

No pudo soportarlo más.

–No permitiré que ustedes causen más daño… –Dijo Tails, abriendo los ojos con determinación. –No permitiré… ¡que salgan impunes de esta!

Ante el asombro de Nack, el cuerpo de Tails se tiñó por completo de un amarillo intenso, aura que energizó sus movimientos en un cien por ciento. El golpe que recibió en el estómago lo dejó inmóvil unos instantes, para luego salir disparado contra un muro con gran fuerza.

Nack abrió los ojos con una mueca adolorida, se levantó con su arma a mano y apuntó al zorro directamente. Miles se escurrió entre las balas que iban dirigidas hacia él, con una velocidad que jamás pensó alcanzar, hasta llegar directamente hacia Nack, golpeándolo con un ataque giratorio.

La comadreja cayó al suelo y Tails aterrizó con un pie sobre su pecho, impidiéndole levantarse. El zorro lo observó a los ojos, con una expresión seria, pero notablemente enfurecida.

–Muerte, es lo que Eggman deja atrás. –Dijo, apretando los puños con fuerza. –No quiero que nadie más sufra. No quiero que Eggman continúe haciéndoles daño a todos.

–Todos sufren, Tails. –Dijo Nack, sonriendo con burla. –Creo que un niño como tú no puede entender eso.

El puñetazo de Tails estuvo por impactar rectamente contra el rostro de Nack, si Bark no aparece a tiempo, tacleando con su enorme cuerpo al zorro para quitárselo de encima a su líder.

Tails se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño al notar como la luz amarilla que le daba sus fuerzas se desvanecía, hasta volver a ser como siempre. El dolor de su cuerpo regresó intensificado. Mover cualquier músculo era una agonía, pero esto no había terminado…

O eso imaginó.

Nack y Bark confrontaron nuevamente al zorro, pero esta vez, un malherido Bean llegó para respaldarlos.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó Nack, sin mirarlo.

–Solo me golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza. Estaré como nuevo pronto. –Decía Bean, soportando el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. –Bien, tercer round. ¿Listo, Tails? ¡No seré tan amable contigo ahora!

El zorro amarillo solo frunció el ceño, mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños, esperando que, por ahora, fuera suficiente…

–Sin municiones. –Susurró Nack, guardando su pistola, con una voz molesta. –Tendré que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Bean?

–Me quedé sin bombas. –Bufó el pato, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. –Esto ahora será aburrido.

–¿Bark?

El oso polar asintió, dando a entender que todavía podía luchar.

–Pues bien, muchachos. Enseñémosle a este chico por qué no debe meterse con los Hooligans.

El trío de maleantes dio un paso al frente, intimidando al maltrecho Tails. No tenía ninguna oportunidad ahora. Sus fuerzas no funcionaban como él deseaba, no eran suficientes para vencer.

Pero, si algo había aprendido desde que Sonic fue capturado, era que rendirse no era una opción.

Si iba a morir ese día, moriría como Sonic hubiera querido.

Luchando.

Bean se abalanzó sobre Tails como un torpedo, embistiéndolo en el pecho con un sólido cabezazo. El zorro retrocedió con un dolor intenso, y no pudo defenderse de la patada que el pato le lanzó al rostro, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

Bark lo agarró de un brazo y empezó a estrellarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, de manera similar como Tails lo había hecho anteriormente, antes de lanzarlo hacia Nack, quien lo interceptó de un puñetazo al rostro, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, sin la capacidad para siquiera moverse del dolor.

–No debiste meterte en nuestro camino. –Dijo Nack, cuyas palabras siguieron de una patada al estómago que Tails, que le hizo escupir sangre. –No debiste conocer a Sonic nunca. Podrías haber tenido una vida más larga.

Bark cayó sobre él, aterrizando brutalmente encima del pobre zorro, y fracturando un poco el suelo bajo sus pies. Bean se limitó a patear un costado del zorro con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo contra un escritorio, o lo que quedaba de uno.

–Si este es mi fin… –Pronunció Tails, sin siquiera ver claramente lo que tenía adelante. Sus extremidades no dejaban de temblar, y ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía. –Al menos, hice todo lo que pude.

–Pero no fue suficiente. –Replicó Nack, acercándose fulminante hacia él. –Jamás fue suficiente.

Tails cerró los ojos, esperando a que todo acabara pronto. El dolor que sentía era atroz, peor a cualquier otro que haya experimentado en el pasado. Jamás creyó que este tipo de sensación existiera, una tan agobiante e insoportable que le hacía desear que la muerte llegara de una buena vez. Pero no lo hacía. No deseaba morir, aunque tuviera de soportar por siempre ese horrible dolor. Deseaba, al menos, haber podido ver a Sonic una vez más.

Pero lo que más le atormentaba en ese momento fue que, a pesar de todos sus intentos, todo fue inútil. El que recuperara la Esmeralda Maestra no sirvió para nada, escapó de los Hard Boiled Heavies, pero tampoco importaba. Ya nada interesaba, pues todo lo que hizo, todas sus hazañas y logros, triunfos y glorias, todo lo que consiguió, no tendría significado después de esto…

Todo acabará pronto…

–No.

Nack frunció el ceño, observando como los ojos de Tails volvían a abrirse. ¿Es que nunca iba a darse por vencido?

–No pienso caer. –Dijo, no solo resistiendo todo el dolor de su cuerpo, sino también superándolo.

–¿Cómo es posible que puedas ponerte de pie? –Preguntó Nack, sorprendido al ver cómo, con algo de dificultad, el zorro amarillo volvía a levantarse.

–Sonic… Knuckles… Amy… Cream… Todos creen en mí. Sus esperanzas recayeron sobre sí, cuando dejaron este mundo. Y lo peor que puedo hacer mientras esté vivo, es morir y decepcionarlos. Ellos nunca querrían que me dejara vencer, y yo tampoco voy a permitirlo.

–Bien, tratemos de romper tus piernas para asegurarnos de que no puedas volver a levantarte. –Bufó Nack, mirando de reojo a Bark.

El oso polar entendió el mensaje, y se abalanzó sobre Tails, furioso. El zorro solo se echó a un lado, esquivando la embestida, y contraatacó con un latigazo de sus colas detrás de la cabeza.

Bark cayó, estrellando su frente contra un fragmento de metal. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desorientarlo unos segundos, que Tails iba a aprovechar.

Bean y Nack se lanzaron hacia el zorro, quien usó sus colas para elevarse y así evadirlos. El pato verde lo siguió dando un grandioso salto, para así golpear a Tails en el aire, pero, para su gran asombro, su objetivo lo tenía previsto…

Las colas de Tails lo golpearon directamente con una fuerza demoledora, tirándolo de nuevo hacia el suelo con una fuerza mucho mayor que la de gravedad, que lo dejaría lo bastante adolorido como para que no pudiera levantarse.

Nack volvió a fruncir el ceño, todavía sin creerse que ahora Tails estuviera superándolos tan abruptamente, pero no iba a dejarle ganar. Cuando el zorro amarillo descendió hacia él en picada, se vio obligado a actuar.

De un salto, Nack evadió el embate de Tails, aterrizando sobre éste. El zorro intentó quitarse a la comadreja de encima, pero recibió un golpe tan poderoso en el cuello que por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse del dolor.

Nack lo usó como resorte para impulsarse a un lado de la sala, mientras él caía cual helicóptero al suelo, trastabillando varias veces antes de conseguir ponerse de pie.

Buscó con la mirada a su rival, pero el brusco movimiento de su cuello lo hizo tambalear del dolor. Su visión se volvió borrosa, antes de recomponerse. No iba a permanecer de pie por mucho más.

Respiró profundamente para soportar la agonía que lo atormentaba, y así restaurar sus energías poco a poco, hasta que logró recuperarse… más o menos.

Con pasos torpes e imprecisos, Tails llegó a duras penas hacia donde su rival había escapado, y al visualizar su figura, se preparó para el combate, pero nuevamente decayó, mareado por el trayecto hasta allí.

Cuando su visión se arregló, observó estático la escena.

Nack ahora poseía otra arma, que pudo reconocer de inmediato como la pistola del Comandante, pero no lo señalaba a él con ella, sino al mismo dueño de aquella arma de fuego…

Abraham Towers, arrodillado frente a Nack, penetraba con la mirada a su enemigo, deseando ser él quien lo sometiera a base de balazos. Pero ahora, el rol era el opuesto. Un movimiento brusco, y GUN se quedaría sin su líder.

–Veo que ahora la situación volvió a cambiar. –Se mofó Nack, entretenido. –¿No querías pelear, Miles? ¡Pues ven y pelea…! Pero a costo de la vida del Comandante.

Tails frunció el ceño, y volvió a balancearse debido al cansancio y la fatiga, que llegaban a un punto crítico. Iba a desplomarse en cualquier segundo.

–Ahora, ¿te rendirás, y te quedarás observando como otra muerte ocurre ante tus ojos? –Inquirió la comadreja, divertido. Amaba tener el control de la situación.

La mirada furiosa e indecisa de Tails era todo un deleite para el mercenario, que observaba de reojo con una sonrisa como sus compañeros finalmente se rehacían, incorporándose y orientándose.

–No lo hagas. –Intervino el Comandante, pero Nack lo calló de un golpe de su propia arma.

–Silencio. –Ordenó, antes de volver a apuntarle a la cabeza. –Y entonces, pequeño zorro, ¿qué escoges? ¿Tu vida, o la del Comandante?

La mirada de Tails descendió, preocupando a Towers. Si Miles se rendía, todo acabó. Nack los mataría a ambos, y terminarían perdiendo. Eggman triunfaría, y todos los esfuerzos que realizaron serían en vano.

Sea cual sea la decisión de Tails, él terminaría muerto, así que eso era lo de menos importancia. Quería decirle, quería decirle que luchara sin detenerse por él, pero una palabra más, y seguro Nack le dispararía. Ver morir a alguien más petrificaría lo suficiente a Tails para que fuera un blanco fácil, y al final, también terminaría muerto.

¿Por qué todo terminaba en muerte?

La mente de Tails trabajaba intensamente. Nack perdía la paciencia, y el Comandante se mantenía expectante. Él era consciente de lo mismo que Towers. Sea cual sea su decisión, el líder de GUN moriría. No iba a llegar a Nack lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que disparara, y si se rendía, no solo iba a dar todo por perdido para el planeta, sino que fracasaría de nuevo…

Y no iba a permitirlo.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que empezaron a sangrar, pero ese dolor ya no era comparable al que experimentó todo este tiempo. Sus dientes rechinaban, y sus ojos revelaban una ira sin precedentes en él…

Que drásticamente fue reemplazada por otro sentimiento.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer, mientras el zorro se arrodillaba. Sus manos cayeron sin fuerzas, y lágrimas descendían de sus ojos azules como el cielo…

Nack sonrió, consciente de cuál fue la decisión que Tails había tomado…

O eso intuyó.

–Lo siento… –Susurró Tails, levantando la mirada. –Pero no puedo perder.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

La embestida de Tails fue tan repentina y veloz, que el zorro llegó a él antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo. El golpe fue tan potente que lo propulsó unos metros hacia atrás, antes de que lograra estabilizarse.

El Comandante soltó un suspiro tan largo que parecía haber contenido la respiración hace 20 minutos, y se puso de pie junto al zorro.

Nack iba a tomar el arma del Comandante para disparar sin pensarlo dos veces, pero grande fue su incredulidad al percatarse de que no la tenía en su mano. Dirigió su mirada hacia Tails, percatándose de que este le hacía extendido al Comandante su propiedad. El humano portó su pistola de nuevo, y señaló con ella a Nack.

–Veo que ahora la situación volvió a cambiar. –Dijo Tails con una sonrisa. Nack frunció el ceño cuando escuchó sus propias palabras salir de la boca del zorro, justo cuando Bark y Bean por fin aparecieron.

Ambos bandos se confrontaron entre sí, decididos a continuar la batalla si era necesario. Aunque Tails se veía en un pésimo estado, con su pelaje ensangrentado, horribles heridas y enormes moretones, se mantenía de pie, e iba a luchar hasta que su cuerpo no funcionara completamente. El Comandante era obviamente quien llevaba la ventaja, pues uno de sus disparos era letal para cada uno de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, solo le quedaban tres balas, y errar un tiro sería su peor equivocación. No iba a tener oportunidad para recargar. Los Hooligans, aunque sus daños eran notables, podrían continuar la lucha si se determinaban al máximo, y además, aún eran muy peligrosos, especialmente los tres juntos.

La siguiente ronda estaba por iniciar. Tails estiró sus piernas y encorvó su cuerpo, preparándose para catapultarse hacia Nack. El Comandante tensó su brazo para fijar por completo a sus objetivos, esperando no fallar. Nack, Bean y Bark no se movieron de su sitio, como esperando a que sus rivales hicieran el primer movimiento para contraatacar.

Pero justo cuando estaba por intentar matarse entre sí, un estruendoso estallido se desató en los pisos inferiores del edificio, haciéndolo tambalear constantemente. Tails y Towers observaron perplejos lo que sucedía, mientras que los Hooligans ensancharon los ojos, incrédulos.

–¡Oh! ¡Mis bombas iniciaron BOOM antes de lo planeado! –Declaró Bean, angustiado.

–Arg. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! –Bramó Nack, mientras el Comandante caía debido a los abruptos movimientos de la estructura. –¡Busquen a la Esmeralda Maestra y a ese robot y salgamos de aquí!

Tails cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra un fragmento rocoso, y ese fue el límite. Su visión centelleó, antes de apagarse por completo. No pudo mantenerse consciente mucho más…

El Comandante sintió como todo el lugar se desmoronaba desde sus cimientos. Estaban en una situación crítica, y no podía preocuparse por los Hooligans. Se puso de pie a duras penas, llevando el cuerpo inerte de Tails con él, y salió despedido hacia las escaleras.

Los hombres que habían recuperado la conciencia debido a los temblores reaccionaron rápidamente, sacando a los heridos y a sí mismos fuera de la habitación, escaleras arriba.

Llegaron al helipuerto, donde ya una nave de escape estaba lista para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Los científicos que fueron evacuados del laboratorio la habían preparado para escapar del edificio en caso de emergencia, y fue una elección sabia. Y para el gran alivio del Comandante, habían transportado también su tesoro más valioso dentro…

La Esmeralda Maestra, yaciente descuidadamente a un costado del transporte aéreo, brillaba con su típica luz enigmática.

Sin embargo, cuando las últimas palabras de Nack resonaron en su cabeza, no pudo evitar mirar hacia afuera de la nave, donde pudo observar un transporte aéreo mucho más pequeño que el suyo, piloteado por Bark, donde se veía perfectamente el cuerpo metálico de un robot negro y rojo, con quien Bean parloteaba alegremente, sin importarle que no fuera escuchado por aquel ente de metal desactivado…

Omega.

Nack, también en el abismo entre su nave y el exterior, observaba igualmente el vehículo de escape de sus oponentes, divisando la Esmeralda Maestra en éste…

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que las compuertas de sus respectivos transportes se cerraran, y emprendieran vuelo en dos direcciones distintas…

Ambos habían fracasado en su misión.

* * *

–Esto es decepcionante. –Expresó Eggman, disgustado, mientras oía atentamente el reporte de Nack. –¿Cómo pudieron fallar de semejante manera? ¡Tenían todas las probabilidades a su favor! ¡Solo era una bola de pelos amarillos y un humano cualquiera, por dios! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a fracasar?

–Miles se está volviendo un enemigo peligroso, jefe. –Respondió la voz de la comadreja, sin alterarse por los gritos de su empleador. –No solo logró hacernos frente a los tres a la vez, sino que pudo dejarnos fuera de combate varias veces. Usted sabe lo buenos que somos para estas misiones, y si no pudimos cumplir esta, fue por una razón. No debemos subestimar a este único enemigo.

–¡Además, nos llevamos con nosotros a su robot estrella! –Añadió la voz alegre de Bean. –¡E hicimos explotar todo el lugar! ¡Fue hermoso!

–El chico tiene un punto. –Razonó Eggman, más tranquilo. –Pudieron conseguir a Omega, y destruir una de las bases de GUN, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que volvieron a fallar. Gemerl sigue libre, por ahí, y también es un oponente peligroso si se lo propone.

–Ese robot es más escurridizo que nosotros. –Alegó Nack. –¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál será nuestra siguiente misión?

–Por ahora, solo transporten a Omega a la Metropolis de Oil Ocean. Si queremos aplastar a todo rastro de rebeldía, debemos poseer más aliados aún. Reseteen sus sistemas y activen el protocolo de programación. Vuélvanlo a nuestro bando.

–Recibido. –Y con eso, se cortó la comunicación.

Eggman suspiró con pesar, y golpeó el mando de controles con frustración.

–Tails… –Masculló, encolerizado.

–Jeje… mi amigo te está dando problemas, ¿verdad? –Aquella débil voz no hizo más que irritarlo.

Volteó de lleno para confrontar a Sonic, todavía encerrado en su cúpula de cristal, pero ahora lucía terribles quemaduras por todas partes, producto de las descargas de energía a las que era sometido cada hora.

–Te dije que él te daría una lección… No se rendirá hasta verte derrotado, tal como le enseñé.

–Tu aprendiz-mascota no podrá salvarte, ni podrá hacerle frente a mis fuerzas por mucho más tiempo. –Expuso Eggman. –Como tú mismo oíste, solo sobrevivió a esta ocasión por pura casualidad, al igual que la anterior. Cometerá un error, y cuando lo haga, morirá, al igual que todos. Ni siquiera es digno de convertirse en combustible para mi amiguito…

El doctor miró de reojo un contenedor de cristal exhibido a un costado del laboratorio, en el cual el Rubí Fantasma, ahora mucho más pequeño y en forma de rombo, levitaba lentamente.

–¿Qué es esa cosa, por cierto? ¿Otro prototipo del Rubí Fantasma? –Preguntó Sonic, sonriendo de lado.

–En realidad, es lo que queda del modelo perfecto del Rubí Fantasma, aquel que Infinite portó. –Respondió el doctor, perdiendo sus ojos en el brillo de esa pequeña gema. –Y es más poderoso que nunca, todo gracias a ti.

–¿Yo? Me alagas, pero no mejoré a ese maldito pedazo de cristal. –Resopló Sonic, cruzándose de brazos.

–No a propósito, pero sí lo hiciste. –Se explicó Eggman, mirando entretenido a su más odiado rival. –Cuando tu versión alterna, ese mocoso que logró controlar un prototipo del Rubí Fantasma y tú lo destrozaron al final de nuestra pequeña guerra… Tu energía lo alteró de una forma impredecible. Reaccionó a lo que realmente eres, y se convirtió en algo nuevo. No lo ves, pero tú eres el causante de la desaparición de tus aliados, pero no puedes entenderlo… o no quieres.

Sonic se quedó callado, analizando las palabras que salían de la boca de Eggman, y enfureciéndose con ellas.

El doctor sonrió al notar una anomalía en sus controles, provocada por la luz oscura que envolvió a Sonic por unos instantes, antes de desaparecer.

– _Funciona…_ –Pensó Eggman, complacido. – _Pero no será suficiente… Una emoción por sí sola no va a despertar la Oscuridad del Caos…_

Una nueva llamada captó la atención de ambos. Eggman contestó casi al instante.

–¿Cumplieron su misión?

–Afirmativo, doctor. Apotos fue conquistada con éxito, pero sus pobladores abandonaron la ciudad antes de que llegáramos. –Respondió la voz de alguien a quien Sonic no conocía. –También inmovilizamos a las plagas que protegían la ciudad. ¿Quiere que los ejecutemos?

Al oír esas palabras, Eggman sonrió siniestramente. Sonic sintió un escalofrío, presintiendo que esto no iba a terminar bien.

–No. –Respondió Eggman, lanzando una mirada risueña hacia Sonic, quien frunció el ceño. –Tráiganlos ante mí. Apuesto a que a Sonic le agradará ver a sus viejos amigos.

–Por supuesto, señor. Vamos hacia allá ahora mismo. –Concluyó la voz electrónica, quien cortó la comunicación al instante.

–¿Quiénes vendrán de visita? –Inquirió Sonic, fingiendo desinterés, aunque algo le perturbaba…

–Es una sorpresa. –Respondió Eggman, girando su asiento hacia el erizo para encararlo, mirarlo a los ojos. –Pero seguramente al verlos sufrir despertarás lo que eres en realidad. Eso puedo asegurarlo.

Eggman se levantó de su silla, y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, lanzando otra mirada hacia Sonic antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos de Imperial Tower.

Ante su soledad, Sonic solo se mantuvo en silencio, con una expresión decaída. Si es cierto lo que Nack dijo…

Tails estaba en peligro de muerte, y todo por su culpa.

Todo era su culpa. Permitió que Metal Sonic lo venciera con facilidad, permitió que Eggman lo capturara, y permitió que sus amigos…

Murieran.

Todo era su culpa…

Y esa sería la principal razón que traería su gran tormento, que lo hacía sufrir cada instante… Cada día.

Y esa era la peor tortura que sufría.

Esa sería la razón… por la cual cambiaría.

* * *

 _ **¡Finish! Al fin terminé con este capítulo, fue algo difícil de escribirlo, pero aquí está. Bien, ahora las cosas se inclinan más hacia Eggman, de lo que ya estaban :P. Tiene a Omega, y otra base menos para GUN. La situación empeora, ya que Mighty y Ray, serán las piezas que Eggman planea manipular para despertar la oscuridad de Sonic, y liberar su poder. Pero, ¿lo conseguirá?**_

 _ **Sin más, les doy las gracias a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer, y espero que sigan así, y dejen sus review para saber qué opinan sobre esta historia. Sin más…**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Misión urgente

**Mi Voluntad**

 _ **¡Hello! ¿Qué me cuentan? Ya está listo el siguiente episodio de este loco proyecto mío, y estoy seguro de que les gustará. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que les dejaré directamente con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 **Chapter 8: Misión urgente.**

Los alaridos de dolor de Mighty y Ray era lo único que podía escucharse en aquella sala, además de Sonic, que gritaba desesperadamente que se detuviera.

En el laboratorio de Eggman en Imperial Tower, el doctor observaba complacido como tanto el armadillo como la ardilla voladora, encerrados en una cápsula de cristal, sufrían descargas eléctricas extremadamente dolorosas. Sonic, encadenado a la pared, era obligado a observar como dos de sus amigos, que no había visto desde hace años, eran torturados, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

El Dr. Eggman contemplaba como la energía negativa de Sonic aumentaba a medida de que se iba enojando más y más, y eso lo regocijaba. Parecía ser la solución correcta para despertar finalmente la oscuridad dentro del erizo.

Los HBH fueron enviados a otra misión hace unas horas, y ahora, en aquel tecnológico laboratorio, solo se encontraban aquellos cuatro personajes, de los cuales dos de ellos estaban experimentando una sensación terrible, que les hacía desear la muerte.

Sonic gritaba cada vez más fuerte que los dejara tranquilos, pero no iba a servir de nada. La impotencia y la ira se acumulaban, junto con una desconocida sensación… el deseo de venganza. Quería que Eggman pagara, que sintiera el dolor que sus amigos ahora mismo estaban sintiendo.

Quería que sufriera.

La energía del laboratorio relampagueó cuando una onda de oscuridad emergió del cuerpo del erizo, desactivando temporalmente cualquier aparato eléctrico. Eggman dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la descarga que atormentaba a Mighty y a Ray se deshacía, y ambos caían inconscientes, con sus cuerpos entumecidos del dolor.

Sonic agachó la mirada, mientras un aura negra bailaba a su alrededor, oscureciéndolo.

–Detente… –Susurró, mientras sus pupilas desaparecían por un instante. –¡Detente ahora! ¡BASTA!

La energía volvió a centellear, pero esta vez, cualquier tecnología presente hizo un corto circuito y estalló. Sin embargo, eso no le molestó al doctor. Más bien al contrario.

Cuando la descarga de Chaos Energy oscura que irradiaba Sonic cesó, el erizo terminó sin fuerzas, y no intentó abrir los ojos.

El laboratorio entero terminó inutilizable, las computadoras estaban rostizadas, con sus sistemas colapsados por completo, pero Eggman seguía sonriendo…

Observó como las cadenas electrónicas de Sonic finalmente se deshacían, dejándolo desplomarse en el suelo.

–Veo que finalmente algo te hace efecto, pequeño erizo. –Sonrió Eggman, divertido, mientras se acercaba. –Pero no será suficiente, y algo me dice que tus amiguitos no soportarán otra descarga de electricidad, y no quisiera que murieran. Sería divertido que terminaran como siempre debieron: robotizados, como simples marionetas que utilizaría bajo mi poder. Ese hubiera sido su destino, si tú no te hubieras entrometido…

Sonic no dijo nada, ni intentó moverse. Solo yacía tendido en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse. Eggman frunció el ceño.

–¿No te interesa? Tsk, a este paso, despertaremos tu oscuridad en décadas, y no tengo todo tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? –Opinó el doctor, cruzándose de brazos, deteniéndose junto al cuerpo de su némesis. –Quizás necesitemos hacer un pequeño viaje…

El doctor sujetó una pierna del erizo, y lo arrastró fuera del laboratorio, donde los dispositivos del doctor sí funcionaban correctamente, pues no fueron afectados por la reacción energética que ocurrió en el interior del laboratorio.

–Metal Sonic. –Llamó, y a los segundos, el aludido se materializó frente a su amo, esperando órdenes. –Haz el favor de llevar a nuestro visitante directo a la nave principal. Debemos dirigirnos a Eggmanland de inmediato.

–Como ordene, doctor. –Respondió el erizo robótico, cargando bruscamente el cuerpo inmóvil de su par orgánico. –¿A qué se debe este viaje?

Eggman no pensaba responder al principio, y solo se mantuvo caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su hangar de naves, pero luego, sonrió tenebrosamente.

–El cuerpo de Sonic no posee tanta oscuridad como para despertar su verdadera esencia… –Dijo. –Así que introduciremos una fuente oscura aún mayor dentro de él. Dark Gaia deberá despertar otra vez para ayudarnos con esto…

Tails trabajaba intensamente en un pequeño laboratorio, construyendo, inventando, creando diferentes dispositivos que podrían ayudarle en esta difícil situación. Se encontraba vendado en casi todo el cuerpo, y le era doloroso moverse muy bruscamente, pero no había más tiempo que perder.

Durante el ataque de los Hooligans a la base de GUN en Empire City, entendió que no podía quedarse atrás, esperando a que sus enemigos atacaran primero. Era el momento de tomar la ventaja, y nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo.

Suspiró aliviado al recordar que uno de los agentes de GUN en Empire City se tomó la molestia de pilotear su avión a esa base oculta de la organización, y así no solo salvar su máquina más preciada, sino también las cosas que guardaba dentro. Algunas eran artefactos importantes, mientras que otros eran simples recuerdos…

Incluyendo aquel bonito collar decorado con una gema verde y brillante, que le pertenecía a un antiguo amigo…

Escuchó a alguien entrar, pero ni siquiera volteó a mirar y siguió trabajando.

–Haz estado en este laboratorio desde que despertaste. –Expuso el Comandante, quien había accedido a la habitación. –Deberías descansar. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

–¿Descansar mientras Eggman pone a Omega contra nosotros? ¡Ni en broma! –Exclamó Tails, a la defensiva. Había estado muy estresado últimamente. –Debo ir por él. No me interesa si los Hooligans, Metal Sonic, o ese muñeco de mí está protegiéndolo de nosotros. No dejaré que conviertan a uno de mis amigos en un enemigo. Consiguieron localizar la nave de los Hooligans hasta Metropolis. Nada se interpone en mi camino. Mi misión ahora es rescatarlo.

Abraham suspiró con resignación. El zorro estaba determinado a ir a una tumba segura. Él solo no iba a poder hacerle frente a los Hooligans, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

–Deberías relajarte un segundo. Creo que estás empezando a inventar aparatos sin sentidos. ¿Esas son botas? –Señaló, mirando confundido unos zapatos de metal blancos con círculos brillantes amarillos en los costados.

–Sí, pero no se preocupe, aún no están en funcionamiento. No hay riesgo de que explote. –Le dijo el zorrito, despreocupado, mientras se centraba nuevamente en reparar el Electric Cannon y perfeccionar todos los detalles. –Además, no tengo tiempo que perder. En cualquier momento, Omega podría perder lo único que lo hacía especial. Perderá su voluntad, y no puedo permitirlo. No dejaré que reinicien a Omega. –Aseguró Tails, determinado y serio. Siguió enfrascado en su trabajo.

El Comandante lo observó inmutable unos segundos, antes de esbozar una media sonrisa.

–Al menos asegúrate de salir con vida. –Le dijo el humano, dándole la espalda. –Y si vas a ir a una misión tan peligrosa como esa, debes cumplirla. Si mueres, perderemos al único ser viviente que puede hacernos salir adelante. Recuerda que eres más importante de lo que crees.

–Lo sé perfectamente. –Tails se secó el sudor con un pañuelo blanco, y sonrió con confianza. –Estoy listo.

–¡Estoy aburridooooooooo! –Reprochó Bean, saltando de un lado al otro en una enorme habitación, con grandes generadores eléctricos y una computadora bastante avanzada, que Nack operaba con una expresión disgustada.

–Nosotros tampoco pedimos venir aquí, Bean. –Dijo la comadreja. –Pero debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que ese robot finalmente ceda. –Señaló a una especie de abertura en la pared, cubierta con un resistente cristal de alto grosor, donde se veía exhibido en una habitación llena de cables y otro tanto de extraños cachivaches, conectados todos a Omega, quien, apagado, se mantenía inmóvil.

Bark suspiró, recostado sobre uno de los muros de la habitación.

–¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar esto?

–La computadora no ha accedido a la programación base de Omega. –Explicó Nack, reclinándose en el sillón frente a los controles del gran ordenador. –Y puede que tarde algunas horas en hackear sus protocolos de seguridad y aún más en resetearlo. Estaremos aquí un buen tiempo.

–¡Pero ni siquiera hay bocadillos! –Pataleó el pato, amurrado. –¿Ni siquiera puedo ir a pasear?

–No podemos salir de esta sala al menos que alguien esté atacando Metropolis. –Respondió la comadreja, cerrando los ojos para intentar descansar. –Puedes hacer algo útil y estar atento a las cámaras de seguridad de Oil Ocean, y ver si algo extraño sucede.

–Vale, prefiero eso que a quedarme sin hacer nada. –Suspiró Bean, saltando velozmente hacia la habitación contigua, donde se exhibían decenas de monitores, cada uno reproduciendo las grabaciones de todas las cámaras a lo ancho y largo de Oil Ocean.

El pato se sentó apresuradamente en la silla frente a las pantallas, y comenzó a contemplarlas una a una. Pronto, se percató de que esto también era muy aburrido, y se reclinó sobre su asiento, esperando a que algo interesante sucediera.

–Vamos, Tails. Si vas a aparecer, hazlo pronto. –Dijo Bean, cerrando los ojos.

Debió haber tenido más cuidado con lo que deseaba…

Habían abandonado la base de GUN, escondida entre las montañas de arena de Dust Hill, dirigiéndose hacia Oil Ocean en una pequeña nave de asalto, piloteada por uno de los soldados de aquella organización. El Comandante se encontraba también dentro, acompañando al zorro personalmente a esta misión.

–No podré solicitarte apoyo, ni ayudarte a infiltrarte en Metropolis. ¿Estás seguro de hacer todo esto? –Le preguntó el líder de GUN al joven zorro, que ahora lucía unos extraños guantes de metal, que analizaba constantemente.

–Completamente. –Respondió, sonriendo. –El plan es sencillo. Entro en Metropolis, encuentro a Omega y lo saco de ahí. El problema serían los robots de Eggman, o si los Hooligans aún están con él.

–No deberías subestimar las fuerzas de Eggman.

–No las subestimaré. –Aseguró el zorro, colocándose un cinturón bastante tecnológico alrededor de la cintura. –Es más, les enseñaré todo lo que tengo, y usaré cualquier táctica que sea necesaria para vencerlos si se interponen en mi camino. Dudo que Eggman esté presente ahí para supervisar cómo Omega se une a sus filas, así que no debo preocuparme por él. Debo preocuparme por quiénes él eligió para resguardar a Omega.

–¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo por Omega? –Inquirió el Comandante, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

–Correré cualquier riesgo para salvar a uno de mis amigos. –Respondió Tails, con una mirada decidida. –Estamos llegando. Es el momento…

La compuerta de la aeronave se abrió, revelando ante el vacío de la noche, el enorme océano de petróleo, casi completamente desolado, salvo por algunas torres de vigilancia todavía en funcionamiento, que alumbraban con sus luminosos focos de un lado al otro, buscando a algún intruso que se acercara a Metropolis.

Solo unas horas habían pasado desde el ataque a la base de GUN en Empire City. No había tenido el tiempo necesario para recuperarse, e ir en esas condiciones a una misión tan arriesgada era una locura.

Pero sería eso lo que Sonic haría. Hacer peligrar su vida, por salvar la de alguien que te importa.

No interesan las consecuencias.

Era consciente de que él no era como Sonic, y que sus puntos de vista no eran iguales, pero resolvería esto con las soluciones de Sonic, solo que adaptadas a él.

No tenía súper velocidad, pero sí la inteligencia necesaria para asegurar su llegada a Metropolis.

Iba a sacar a Omega de ahí esa misma noche.

Lanzando una mirada decidida hacia el Comandante, transmitiéndole que iba a regresar, dio un salto hacia Oil Ocean, aterrizando en una de las plataformas suspendidas sobre el mar de aceite. Usó sus colas para suavizar la caída y así hacer el menor ruido posible, y volteó hacia su transporte, que ahora mismo, volvía a la base, pero regresaría por él.

Ahora mismo, debía movilizarse.

Con el rápido, pero silencioso giro de sus colas, consiguió desplazarse a través de los caminos metálicos de Oil Ocean, atravesando fábricas y torres en dirección al enorme edificio rojo que se veía a la distancia.

Metropolis había estado fuera de servicio por una larga temporada, pero ahora, activada nuevamente, se veía tan intimidante como la primera vez que Sonic y él se dirigían hacia allí…

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, negándose a sentir miedo. Ese sentimiento debía desaparecer si quería ser realmente útil en este nuevo conflicto que recién empezaba.

Omega era el único objetivo, y nadie debía evitar que lo sacara de ahí.

Entrar y salir. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Se movía a gran velocidad hacia su destino, con su objetivo fijo. Omega.

Entre elevadores descompuestos y propulsores flotantes, el zorro consiguió atravesar gran parte de la zona, y no faltaba mucho para llegar a Metropolis. Voló encima de un gigantesco mar de petróleo, y aterrizó firmemente ante un último camino suspendido encima del aceite que inundaba aquella zona contaminada, ya con su destino muy cerca de él. Respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios, y avanzó con determinación, sin sospechar que todo el trayecto que había transcurrido estaba plagado de cámaras de seguridad, que habían monitoreado todos sus movimientos…

La infiltración sorpresa no iba a ser un éxito.

–¡Jefe, jefe! –Exclamó Bean, saliendo de la sala de vigilancia alarmado.

–Por última vez, Bean. No puedes hacer explotar el edificio. Intenta relajarte. –Rechistó Nack, irritado, y rogando por paciencia.

–¡No es eso…! Aunque si cambias de opinión, podría…

–Al punto, Bean.

–¡Sí, sí! ¡Tails está de camino hacia aquí! ¡Y se mueve muy rápido!

–¿Ah, sí? –Nack se incorporó de su asiento con una siniestra sonrisa. –Nunca pensé que se atreviera a perseguirnos después de cómo terminó. Apenas y podía mantenerse derecho. Prepárense, muchachos. Si Miles quiere llevarse a Omega, tendrá que hacerle frente a los Hooligans de nuevo.

No había robots, y eso le inquietaba.

Ni en Oil Ocean, ni en Metropolis.

Hace unos minutos que había llegado a la terrorífica fábrica plagada de trampas mortales, que nuevamente estaba en funcionamiento. Había recorrido ya los primeros pisos del edificio, y aunque no estaba ni a mitad de camino, no iba a retroceder ni un segundo.

Pero que no hubiera ni una sola máquina haciendo guardia le parecía sumamente sospechoso…

Pero aquella sospecha se transformó en miedo, al llegar a una planta repleta de robots, completamente plagada de monstruos mecánicos, que gracias al cielo, estaban apagados. Miles y miles de soldados sin vida que seguirían las órdenes de Eggman al pie de la letra, sin compasión alguna…

Con un ejército así, el doctor podría barrer lo que quedaba de GUN al instante.

Pensó en derribar el edificio entero, pero luego recordó que no había traído consigo ningún aparato que lo ayudara a colapsar Metropolis. Suspiró, y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás…

Siguió subiendo y subiendo, evadiendo púas que emergían de pronto en los muros, pisos y techos, posos de ardiente lava y paredes aplastantes que intentaban destriparlo, hasta que finalmente su última parada estuvo a la vista.

El laboratorio principal de Metropolis, donde de seguro debería estar Omega, separados solo por una enorme puerta metálica… Inhaló profundamente, y cargó su Electric Cannon con una enorme cantidad de electricidad.

–Andando.

El cañonazo de energía que emergió del arma derribó la puerta al instante, levantando también una polvoreada que inundó la habitación, donde el joven zorro accedió. Sus ojos azules observaron a su alrededor, observando la sala llena de potentes generadores y avanzadas computadoras. Siguió adentrándose en la habitación, cuya visión era bloqueada todavía por el polvo, que se dispersaba poco a poco…

No vio que lo golpeó, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que lo lanzó al suelo. Al instante, supo que alguien ponía un pie sobre su espalda y le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma.

–Miles, Miles, Miles. –Escuchó una voz familiar, que invocó una ira incontrolable dentro de él. –Creí que habías aprendido la lección.

El pelaje de Tails irradió una gran cantidad de electricidad, que golpeó a Nack y lo hizo retroceder. El zorro aprovechó ese instante para ponerse de pie y patear a la comadreja en el abdomen. El mercenario volvió a trastabillar, pero fue auxiliado por Bark y Bean, que embistieron en conjunto al zorro para lanzarlo al otro lado del laboratorio y alejarlo de su líder.

–¡Pero qué violento! –Protestó Bean, irritando a Tails. –¡Deberías aprender a ser más amable!

–No escucharé nada de lo que tengan que decir. –Les dijo el zorro amarillo, mientras sus guantes metálicos se iluminaban con una luz azul. –Mejor será ¡que no se entrometan!

Antes de que sus enemigos pudieran reaccionar, Tails golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, liberando la energía que había almacenado en sus guantes como una ola de electricidad que golpeó a los Hooligans, empujándolos hacia atrás.

Tomando aquella ventaja, Tails buscó a Omega rápidamente en su alrededor, localizándolo detrás de aquella ventana de cristal. Se lanzó hacia ella con un Spin Dash, pero, para su asombro, el ataque giratorio no hizo más que rebotar en la superficie reflejante.

–¿Eh? –Musitó, justo cuando recibió un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Nack.

–¡Zorro estúpido! –Le insultó, sujetándolo por el cuello para levantarlo del suelo. –Recibirás tu merecido.

–Al contrario, Nack. –Masculló Tails, soportando la presión que Nack ejercía sobre su garganta. –¡Tú serás quien pague por lo que hizo!

Para la sorpresa de la comadreja, Tails sujetó sus manos con enorme fuerza, y se zafó de su agarre sin esfuerzo. Acto seguido, el zorro lo aventó contra una pared, que se fracturó por la potencia del impacto.

Bark tomó un tubo de metal que tenía a mano y lo blandió contra Tails, pero éste lo detuvo con sus propias manos, para la incredulidad del oso polar.

–Estos guantes me permiten tener una fuerza equiparable a la de Knuckles. –Dijo el zorro, levantando su mano libre, para demostrar los destellos de energía azul que recorrían su guante. –Genial, ¿verdad?

–¡Yo quiero un par de esos! –Bramó Bean, volando emocionado hacia Tails.

La embestida que recibió por parte del pato fue suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo contra uno de los generadores de la sala, que falló unos segundos antes de recomponerse.

El zorro se puso de pie, bastante adolorido, pues estas heridas, sumadas a las que había recibido anteriormente, le hacían sufrir un dolor fatal, pero debía resistir. Esto apenas iniciaba. Dio un salto para evadir el puñetazo de Bark, y contraatacó con un azote de sus colas al rostro del oso, derribándolo, para seguidamente girar sobre sí mismo lo más rápido que podía, y luego, arrojarse sobre Nack, quien intentó patearlo cual pelota, pero esta bola era demasiado poderosa como para que pudieran usarla como balón.

La pierna de la comadreja terminó horriblemente raspada debido a la fricción con los rápidos giros de Tails, quien se desenrolló casi al instante para acometer con una patada al cuello de Nack, quien terminó bastante lastimado en el suelo.

Sin embargo, la fiesta acabó para el zorro cuando sintió como le lanzaban algo a la espalda, y consecutivamente, se desataba una explosión que lo impulsó contra el suelo con una fuerza brutal, sintiendo que el mundo desaparecía por un momento debido al dolor que le recorrió…

Cuando se rehízo, vio que más y más bombas caían hacia él, y se vio obligado a evadirlas como pudo. Al principio, pudo eludir algunas, pero finalmente algunas lo alcanzaron, y sus detonaciones hicieron vibrar su mente, hasta el punto que pensó que iba a terminar inconsciente…

Luego de tres estallidos seguidos, cayó al suelo, casi sin fuerzas, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie, observando como sus tres enemigos se reunían, confrontándolo con sonrisas de superioridad.

–La última vez tenías al Comandante y a sus fuerzas cubriéndose la espalda, zorrito. Ahora, estás solo, y ni con todos sus aparatitos podrás vencernos a los tres al mismo tiempo. –Nack sonrió con suficiencia mientras apuntaba entre los ojos del zorro con su arma, listo para disparar.

–¡Así es! ¡La unión hace la fuerza! Y cuando la computadora termine de cargar, ¡seremos cuatro contra uno! ¡No podrás contra todos! –Rió Bean, sin percatarse de las mortales miradas que recibió de sus compañeros.

Finalmente, Tails logró percatarse del computador central de la habitación, junto a la ventana donde se exhibía el cuerpo desactivado de Omega. En la pantalla se veía perfectamente una barra, que se iba llenando poco a poco, reiniciando al robot…

Sintió que estaba perdiendo.

–¡ No puedo gastar más de mi tiempo con ustedes! ¡Dejen de estorbar y salgan de mi camino! –Rugió Tails, materializando su látigo electrificado de su Electric Cannon, que blandió contra sus enemigos.

Los Hooligans saltaron al unísono para evadir el arma, y Nack y Bean dispararon a quemarropa contra el zorro, que se lanzó hacia adelante para evadir los proyectiles. Bark intentó aterrizar pesadamente sobre Tails para detenerlo, pero falló y el zorro pudo seguir avanzando, con sus ojos fijos en la computadora…

–¡Oh, no lo harás! –Nack fijó su blanco y disparó dos balas, directo a la cabeza del zorro, quien, de espaldas, no podría verlas venir…

Cuando escuchó el estruendo del arma de Nack, sintió como su corazón se paralizaba. Al instante, activó una especie de interruptor en la hebilla del cinturón que ahora poseía, que para la impresión de sus rivales, creó una especie de escudo de electricidad alrededor del zorro, protegiéndolo de las balas que estuvieron a punto de acabar con su vida.

Nack profirió un gruñido de frustración, y corrió hacia Tails para detenerlo a base de golpes, al igual que Bean y Bark. Los tres mercenarios se dirigían con rapidez hacia el joven zorro, que por fin logró llegar a la computadora, y ahora mismo, hackeaba lo más rápido que podía el protocolo de reinicio para cancelarlo…

Pero, justo cuando estaba por anularlo y recuperar toda la información perdida, Nack, Bark y Bean saltaron contra él, golpeándolo al mismo tiempo contra la misma computadora, que se vio completamente destruida…

Los Hooligans observaron con horror lo que habían hecho, mientras el zorro, incrustado en la pantalla del computador, se incorporaba dolorido. Sin embargo, tuvo que moverse enseguida, pues la máquina estaba descontrolándose rápidamente…

Se apartó del ordenador, que expelió chispas eléctricas violentamente, antes de explotar con fuerza. Pero esa explosión no fue la única que se sintió en el lugar.

Los generadores de energía, al verse también dañados debido a la destrucción de la computadora central, estallaron con gran fuerza, devastando toda la sala en segundos, y derrumbándola sobre todos los presentes.

Tails habilitó su escudo electromagnético para protegerse de los despojos que caían del techo, ocultándose bajo un mueble cercano, con abundantes planos de armas y robots sobre él.

Los Hooligans optaron por otra solución, y salieron disparados hacia el exterior sin mirar atrás, y sin percatarse de como el cuerpo de Omega se retorcía mientras descargas eléctricas invadían sus circuitos, activándolo…

Finalmente, el cuarto colapsó, derribando la parte superior de la estructura, y causando grandes destrozos por doquier. En todo Metropolis se sintió la destrucción de la planta superior, y rápidamente, las alarmas de emergencia se activaron…

En el horizonte, una nave se acercaba velozmente al lugar, piloteada por humanos vestidos con el uniforme de GUN, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos al ver como Metropolis poco a poco se desmoronaba…

–¡Señor, Metropolis está siendo destruida! –Le informó uno de los hombres al Comandante, quien, sentado en el asiento principal de aquella aeronave, entrelazó sus dedos, pensativo.

–Miles… Eres tan discreto como Sonic. –Dijo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. –Es obvio que nuestro nuevo miembro ha encontrado cierta resistencia en su urgente misión. Será mejor ayudarlo. Activen el Diablon. Es momento de poner manos a la obra…

–Como ordene, señor.

Del último piso de Metropolis ya no quedaba nada, más que escombros metálicos que antes consistían de aquel laboratorio, que ahora mismo era solo ruinas devastadas. Pero pronto, todo estuvo en calma, en un abismal silencio que podría atormentar a más de uno, como si ya no hubiera nadie con vida dentro de toda la estructura…

Pero sí lo había.

Deshizo su campo de fuerza y excavó entre los escombros para salir. Una vez vio el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, suspiró con alivio, y miró preocupado a su alrededor, consciente de que Omega estaba por ahí…

No podía dejarlo, perdido ahí entre la basura que restaba de Metropolis. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de intentar escarbar entre las rocas y pedazos de metal, escuchó un ruido.

Rápidamente, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evadir un disparo, mientras veía como Bark, Bean y Nack emergían de los restos del laboratorio, el último con una expresión furiosa.

–Tú… ¡¿sabes lo que Eggman nos hará cuando descubra lo que sucedió con su laboratorio?!

–Debieron pensar en ello antes de llevarse a Omega con ustedes. –Respondió Tails, poniéndose de pie. Estaba agotado y lastimado, pero todavía podía dar pelea.

–Maldita alimaña… –Masculló la comadreja, listo para volver a disparar. –Acabaré contigo ahora mismo…

No obstante, antes de que volviera a apretar el gatillo, una enorme figura oscura surgió ruidosamente de entre los escombros, con sus brillantes ojos rojos iluminando la oscuridad que los desolaba…

–¿Omega…? –Tails casi cae de la felicidad que lo abrumó al ver a su amigo, activado, y en perfectas condiciones, que se incorporó lentamente, saliendo de los escombros, para analizar su alrededor. –¡Omega!

El zorro intentó acercarse, pero, para su perplejidad, el robot lo apuntó con su brazo, transformado en una ametralladora, directamente a la cabeza.

–¿Omega…? –Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el robot pronunció con su voz electrónica unas palabras que lo paralizaron por completo.

–Amenaza detectada. Iniciando aniquilación total.

–Je. Veo que al final todos nuestros esfuerzos sirvieron de algo. –Rió Nack, sonriendo. –Omega ahora está de nuestro lado.

Tails, incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír, miró a los ojos a Omega, que ahora mismo, brillaban con un solo sentimiento…

Destrucción.

 _ **¡Y aquí terminamos! ¿Otro enemigo añadido a la lista? Omega, ahora completamente reparado, tiene una alineación distinta, y podrá ser una gran amenaza si no se le detiene lo más rápido posible…**_

 _ **¿Qué sucederá ahora? Pues tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y sin más deseo que sigan atentos a las siguientes actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


End file.
